Aullido Nocturno
by Akire Rosales
Summary: En una fria y oscura noche de luna llena enmedio del bosque, un joven empresario tiene un accidente. ¿Existen los hombres lobo? Seto Kaiba cree que no, aunque no encuentre explicación alguna para su "nueva" enfermedad... y su inusual sed de sangre...
1. El ataque

¡HOLA! SOMOS AKIRE Y LARIZA!

Lz: VAMOS A LA CARGA CON UN NUEVO FIC!

Ak: desgraciadamente, todavía en ¬¬U

Lz: no crean que lo hacemos porque nos guste …(a punto de vomitar)… pero fue una promesa hacía nuestros antiguos lectores

Ak: solo esperamos que esta MIERDA de página no borre este fic también ¬¬

Lz: sería el… COLMO!

Ak: esperamos publicar pronto nuestro WebSite para tener todas nuestras (nuestras y de ustedes) historias.

Lz: y para los que lograron leer los anteriores… ¡Este fic será muuuuuucho mejor!

Ak: Damos un agradecimiento principal a "Shyrel Andrea" quien ayudó con la historia ¡¡LO LOGRAMOS SHYREL!

Lz: sin ti, hubiera sido muy difícil lograrlo! n n

Ak: y ahora…

Lz: AL FIC!

"**Aullido Nocturno"**

Capitulo 1:

El Ataque

- ¿Y porque diablos tengo que ir yo? ¡Soy el presidente ejecutivo! Que alguien mas vaya - decía Kaiba molesto, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la silla de su amplio escritorio. Su secretario comenzaba a temblar.

- S.Señor...si me permite, tal vez es porque usted es el único que puede controlar a esa gentuza.

- ¡No me lamas las botas!...y pensándolo bien tienes razón, ahora lárgate - decía Kaiba mientras corría a su secretario con un movimiento de su mano.

Se masajea las sienes, ¿porque tenía que convivir con esos estupidos que se hacían llamar sus "ayudantes"?. Definitivamente, Gozaburo estaba drogado si creía que Noa iba a poder con la corporación. Se necesitaba una mano firme y dura para alejar a esos buitres chupa sangre. Y si, Kaiba estaba muy orgulloso de ser lo que era.

Mokuba llama la atención de su hermano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hermano!

- eh? ¿que pasa Mokuba?

- te llamé tres veces, ¿En que pensabas- preguntaba el adolescente de 14 años

- ah, cosas sin importancia

- ...¿saldrás de nuevo, no es así-; decía Mokuba, con un dejo de tristeza

- Solo será por poco tiempo, estoy seguro de regresar hoy mismo - Seto volteo a ver el reloj - será mejor que regresemos a casa; entre mas pronto me vaya, mas pronto regresaré.

- Prométeme que estarás para la cena - decía Mokuba deteniéndolo en la puerta

- De acuerdo, lo prometo...¡ah, antes de que se me olvide - decía Seto mientras iba de nuevo a su escritorio y sacaba una agenda telefónica - tu agenda se quedó aquí el otro día, llama a alguien de confianza para que se quede contigo pues Johnson me acompañará.

- De acuerdo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡¡RING RING!

- Mushi Mushi?

- ¿Serenity? soy Mokuba

- ah! hola Mokuba, ¿Como estas?

- Yo bien ¿donde te encuentras?

- En casa de Joey, estoy de visita como todos los meses

- ¡Cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado! Quería pedirte un favor.

- Si no es pelear con un loco de tu compañía, esta bien

- jajaja, que graciosa Serenity ¬¬U

- ¡Perdón Mokuba! No me pude resistir, ya sin bromas ¿Que pasa- pero la platica es cortada por Joey, que podía escuchar toda la conversación

- ¿Quien es Serenity- preguntaba Joey

- solo es Mokuba

- ¿Serenity- preguntaba Mokuba

- ah? a si perdón, ¿Que querías?

- Bueno pues...Seto no va a estar esta tarde en casa, y Johnson lo acompañará. Mi hermano no quiere dejarme solo así que...

- ¡Claro! Solo dime a que hora ir - pero Joey interrumpe la conversación quitándole el teléfono a Serenity

- ¡¿QUE! ¿Pero porque mi hermana?

- ¿Joey? ¿Que no estaba hablando con Serenity- preguntaba Mokuba, arqueando una ceja

- eh, si, lo que pasa es que sus voces se oyen muy alto y...espera, ¡No me cambies el tema!

- ¿Que tiene de malo?

- ¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¡Es la casa de tu hermano!

- Joey, también es mi casa

- Pero el chiste es que también va a estar el ¿Porque no llamas a Yugi, Tristán, Mai o hasta Tea?

- Yugi está ocupado en la tienda de cartas, mi hermano odia a Tristán, de ninguna manera dejaría que Mai se gastase todo su dinero en llamadas a larga distancia, y Tea...¿Crees, en serio, que Tea sea la indicada para dejar tranquilo a Seto? además...Seto no va a estar.

- Oh, en ese caso está bien, pero yo llevaré a Serenity

- Ok, entonces te espero aquí a las 5:00 pm - mokuba cuelga el teléfono- ... Oye Seto, ¿A que hora te vas?

- Como a las 5:10 llegará Johnson, pero lo importante es ver con quien te quedarás - decía mientras entraba a la habitación

- no te preocupes, eso ya lo arreglé yo...por cierto ¿Que opinas de los Wheeler?

- ¿estas bromeando, verdad? sabes muy bien lo que opino de ese perro Wheeler

- pero no es el único Wheeler que existe

- o.O! Si te refieres al borracho de su padre, mejor te llevo conmigo - decía Kaiba con espanto

- O.O No No No! yo me refería a Serenity, la hermana de Joey

- ah, eso cambia las cosas, en ese caso está bien

- ¿entonces te cae bien Serenity?

- eeeh, bueno...- un ligero sonrojo colorea sus mejillas- eeeh yo...espera, ¿porque me preguntas eso?

- NO! por nada xD, solo quería saber tu opinión

- No, ahora me dices ò.ó

- chin! se me queman los frijoles ¡Adiós- Mokuba corre de la escena como alma que lleva Daimonion

- A bueno...espera, tu no cocinas ¡Vuelve aqui!...u u¡...ya no debo dejarlo juntarse con la porra de Yugi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡¡DING DONG!

Antes de que Kaiba mandara abrir la puerta, Mokuba corrió en tiempo récord de su habitación hasta la puerta principal. En cuando Kaiba lo vio pasar, lo persiguió por todo el corredor.

- Vuelve aquí Mokuba- gritaba el CEO de KaibaCorp. mientras su pequeño hermano se divertía de lo lindo "jugando" con su hermano mayor.

- Ahora no! tengo que responder un llamado! xD - pero Kaiba saltó sobre el como fiera y apenas y logró alcanzarlo; le hizo una llave para sacarle toda la información.

En la intimidad, los hermanos Kaiba eran envidiables.

- Sin mas excusas Mokuba Kaiba, ahora me explicarás todo!

- Pero Seto...están...tocando la puerta n n¡-; decía Mokuba entrecortadamente, por la falta de oxígeno.

- ¬¬... volveré-; le advertía Kaiba, para después arreglarse la ropa y su peinado. Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con el rey de todos sus infortunios, dolores de muelas y "bufón", intercambió miradas con el joven rubio.

- Kaiba - murmuraba Joey

- Wheeler - murmuraba Kaiba

- Mokuba - bromeaba Mokuba.

Kaiba y Joey: ¬¬U

- perdón U.U¡-; se disculpaba.

- Que sorpresa Wheeler - mirando a Mokuba - dijiste que te cuidaría Serenity, no este perro

- GRRRRR- rabiaba Joey - solo venimos por Mokuba, no por ti... ¡Serenity! vamos!

Serenity caminaba a paso lento, observando maravillada el extenso y perfectamente decorado jardín de los Kaiba.

- ¬u¬-; Mokuba observaba que Seto no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Le dio un ligero codazo, sacando a su hermano del ensueño.

- que- preguntaba Kaiba

- yo? ¡nada- decía con inocencia, pronto se dio cuenta de que Kaiba volvió su vista a la pelirroja, y como malévolo comentario agregó... - oye Seto, ¿no te parece un lindo ángel? xD

- No me tientes Mokuba, ¬¬-; decía Kaiba, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - voy por mis cosas.

Sin mas, Seto dejó la escena.

- Hola Mokuba- saludaba Serenity, mientras revolvía los cabellos negros del pequeño.

- Hola Serenity n n

- Oye ¿y como está Kaiba? no me saludo

- nah! esta apresurado... O.O (cayendo en cuenta) ... ¿te preocupas por mi hermano?

- nada especial, solo quería saber como ah estado...

- Pues...

- como siempre - interrumpía Kaiba a Mokuba, con su maletín plateado en su mano izquierda.

- de amargado - susurraba Joey a Serenity, pero Kaiba oyó bastante bien el "dulce" comentario. Pero antes de que Kaiba iniciara una discusión, Serenity interrumpió.

- Hola Kaiba- como respuesta, Kaiba solo asintió.

- me voy, si sucede algo no duden en llamarme... - antes de irse, colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de Serenity, para después agregar -... te lo encargo mucho.

- eeeh, si...Kaiba, no te preocupes <- Serenity , quien no se esperaba el toque de Kaiba, no pudo evitar que un sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y aunque fuera una Wheeler, como toda mujer, era vulnerable ante los encantos naturales del castaño.

- Oigan... ¿seguros que no quieren estar solos xD? yo puedo ir al viaje por ti, además... - pero antes de continuar la bochornosa plática, Kaiba le metió un papel de su portafolios a la boca.

- CALLATE- gritaron Serenity, Joey y Kaiba al unísono

- mmmm! ¬¬

- debo irme - decía Kaiba

- ¿No te despedirás, querido hermano- preguntaba Mokuba, quitándose el papel de su boca. Kaiba dirigió una mirada acusadora a su pequeño rufián, para después mirar a Serenity y Joey.

- Hasta luego - decía escuetamente, y abordó su limosina.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Señor Kaiba, está anocheciendo. Acortaremos camino si entramos por el bosque - comunicaba Johnson, desde el Interfón de la limosina.

- de acuerdo - decía Kaiba, pensando en las palabras de Mokuba - ((le prometí a Mokuba llegar a cenar esta noche... además, no quisiera que la hermana de Wheeler se quedara innecesariamente en la mansión hasta tarde))

Por mucho que nos cueste creerlo, Kaiba si tenía consideraciones con las personas. Especialmente con las personas que no esperaran nada de el, como en este caso Serenity. Una violenta vibración del auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que fue eso- preguntaba Kaiba a Johnson

- no se preocupe señor Kaiba, iré a ver... - Johnson baja de la limosina, se escuchan sus pasos hasta el otro extremo del auto. Pronto se acerca a la puerta de su amo. - ... señor?

- que ocurre- preguntaba Kaiba, bajando la ventanilla de su puerta

- me temo que algo a ponchado los neumáticos

- ¿Que- preguntaba incrédulo, para después bajar del auto y revisa las llantas. Observa la forma de la abertura - diablos...espera, estas marcas fueron hechas con cuchillos.

- ¿Que debemos hacer, señor Kaiba- pero antes de que pudiera haber respuesta, aparecieron de entre los árboles una pandilla de tres hombres, una mujer y un perro.

El mas musculoso de ellos tenía una soga en las manos y en el extremo de esta se hallaba un lobo que gruñía amenazadoramente. El mas bajo de ellos giraba una cadena, mientras la mujer del grupo mostraba una banda larga y gruesa, que tenía pegada en un lado miles de navajas, haciendo suponer que eso fue lo que desgarró los neumáticos. El que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, era un negro de la misma altura que el CEO.

- Hola niño bonito - decía el mas bajo del grupo, mientras giraba mas rápido la cadena.

- Entrega las cosas de valor y no te haremos daño... bueno, no mas de lo necesario. - decía el negro del grupo, mientras sacaba su navaja de su pantalón y se relamía los labios.

- S...Señor Kaiba- preguntaba temeroso Johnson, mientras se pegaba instintivamente al cuerpo de su amo.

- Entra a la limosina Johnson, ahí estarás a salvo - decía Kaiba, sin inmutarse siquiera en la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Kaiba apretó los puños.

- Si! entra al auto- decía el mas grande de todos que, por su forma de hablar, no parecía muy listo.

- Vamos, solo entrega tus pertenencias, empezando por ese sobretodo tan costoso - señalaba la rubia.

- ¿En serio- preguntaba Kaiba divertido, mientras se quitaba lentamente su sobretodo. Pero inmediatamente a que se liberó del peso de este, lanzó su gabardina hacía la cara del jefe. Se le abalanzó encima, golpeándole el rostro.

Una pelea estaba comenzando...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

Joey y Mokuba jugaban videojuegos en el piso frente a un enorme televisor, mientras Serenity los miraba divertida. El pequeño Kaiba era realmente divertido... y en eso una pregunta surgió a la mente de la chica ¿Porque Seto Kaiba no podía ser como Mokuba? Eran hermanos, debían tener parentesco en su personalidad.

- NOOOOO- gritaba Joey, sacando a Serenity de sus pensamientos - COMO PUDE PERDER! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

- Lastima Joey - consolaba Serenity, quien estaba sentada en el amplio sofá, enfrente de ellos.

- No tienes porque impresionarte Joey, después de todo, juego con mi hermano todos los días y es normal que este mas experimentado n n - un par de miradas extrañadas acosaron al pobre chico. - o.ó ¿por que me ven así?

- ¿Kaiba juega contigo- preguntaba Joey incrédulo - ¡Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros!

- Es la verdad Joey, lo hace desde lo que pasó en Ciudad Batallas. A cambiado mucho desde entonces.

- ¿Que tipo de cambios- interrogaba Serenity

- Ammm... bueno... no creo que deba...

- Vamos Mokuba! tu lo siembras, tu lo cultivas - animaba Joey

- bueno, tuvo una depresión, además de enfermarse por estrés. Después de que se recuperó físicamente, comenzó a ver a un psicólogo, y a la semana... ya tenía a mi hermano de vuelta.

- ¿A si? entonces.. ¿por que me recibió de esa forma- preguntaba molesto Joey

- Porque malos modos mueren lento, además es su hobbie n n

- Que bonito, me alegra servirle de algo ¬¬U - decía con sarcasmo

- Mi hermano no es lo que creen, es muy bueno, y en particular yo lo amo. Necesita amigos.

- Pero Mokuba, tu sabes que nosotros siempre lo esperaremos con los brazos abiertos - decía la pelirroja, mientras un inconsciente sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

- Habla por ti Serenity ¬¬U - murmuraba Joey. Pero de pronto, el sonido de una alarma de móvil llegó a los oídos de todos. La joven pelirroja buscó entre sus ropas y apagó la alarma.

- Joey, Mokuba, tengo que irme. - se disculpaba, para después levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

- ey ey ey! ¿Adonde con tanta prisa- preguntaba Joey, extrañado.

- Es que prometí arreglar un asunto en la casa de un amigo, es una fiesta sorpresa y necesitan... "Ayuda Profesional"-; decía con una sonrisa

- uyuyuy- se quejaba Joey

- vete con cuidado Serenity- aconsejaba Mokuba

- Adios! ¡los veo mas tarde!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la espesura del bosque...

Una terrible pelea estaba en su mayor auge. Kaiba era atacado por el "enano con cadenas" (no, no es Yugi), y como respuesta al ataque, tomó la cadena que era enviada a su cara, para recogerla con fuerza y azotar al dueño contra un árbol. Inmediatamente, el lobo de la banda se fue directo a su pierna, mordiéndola. Kaiba se arqueó al inmenso dolor y, con la misma cadena anteriormente señalada, golpeó y apartó al animal. Ocupado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que iba a ser aplastado por el mas grande de la pandilla.

- ¡Cuidado Seto- gritaba Johnson, olvidando cualquier modismo sobre como dirigirse a su patrón. Kaiba, inmediatamente al oír la advertencia, se agachó su agresor falló en el ataque.

Ya en el suelo, Kaiba dio una patada en los tobillos de su atacante, haciendo a este tropezar. Posteriormente se abalanzó contra este y lo inmovilizó con la cadena, colocándola en el cuello del sujeto.

Johnson no podía quedarse inmóvil mientras veía como su patrón era atacado. Pues Johnson estuvo con Seto desde que este llegó a la mansión, le había ayudado a seguir el ritmo que implicaba Gozaburo y muchas cosas mas. Simplemente, ¡no podía quedarse solo mirando!

Johnson fue dentro de la limosina.

Kaiba, mientras tanto, daba claras advertencias a todos a su alrededor.

- ¡Si se acercan un paso mas, destrozo su cuello- gritaba, en son de amenaza

- ¿es una amenaza- preguntaba divertido el jefe, que se había repuesto del ataque sorpresivo del CEO de KaibaCorp.

- No, es una promesa - gruñia de forma amenazante. Pero de pronto, su "victima" hacía un movimiento que parecía imposible y Kaiba fue tomado de las solapas como si fuera un mísero cachorro. La mano que soportó todo su peso, era nada mas y nada menos que el de su misma victima, quien había girado su brazo en ángulo de 180° para aprisionarlo.

- Diste buena pelea - decía el jefe de la banda - y por eso mereces un encuentro digno. Uno a uno, si me derrotas, serás libre.

- me parece bien - asentía Kaiba, mientras era bajado de nuevo al piso - pero no tengo armas.

- A mano limpia - decía el hombre, mostrando sus palmas vacías - ¿te parece?

- Perfecto - sonreía Kaiba, mientras se ponía en la clásica posición de combate. Su mano izquierda tapando su rostro, sus dedos índice y medio en alto y ligeramente encorvados; los demás, en medio puño. Su brazo derecho a la altura de su vientre, en un completo puño. Kaiba sabía artes marciales, y mucho mas.

- Vaya, será interesante - anunciaba su contrincante, mientras el solo se colocaba en la clásica pose del boxeador. Todos los demás se colocaron alrededor de ellos.

Sin previo aviso, aquel hombre se abalanzó contra Kaiba, mostrando su enorme puño en alto para dar directo en su rostro. La perfecta pose de Kaiba arremetió, usando su brazo izquierdo como defensa, detuvo en seco el golpe de su agresor y el derecho se encargó de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Le dio una patada dando una media vuelta, quedando así de perfil y viendo hacía abajo y de reojo, a su "agresor".

Herido en el orgullo, el jefe de la banda detuvo a sus compañeros que iban a auxiliarlo, miró con odio al joven enfrente de el. Se incorporó, y dio un brusco movimiento a su brazo derecho, esta vez no atacó como la vez anterior. Ahora se inclinó hacía abajo y dio una envestida a Kaiba, como un toro dando una cornada al matador.

Kaiba puso los ojos en blanco, una terrible punzada dio de lleno a sus costillas, un terrible dolor invadió su ser. Un alarido terrible salió de su garganta. Semiparalizado, bajo lentamente la cabeza hacía su costado...

Un cuchillo de carnicero había sido clavado en su cuerpo.

Kaiba cayó de rodillas, mientras sentía como el vital liquido carmesí salía de su costado en abundancia. El hombre iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero un disparo en su brazo hizo que soltara un terrible grito, que mas bien pareció el rugido de algún animal. Cuando volteó a ver a su agresor, Johnson ya había enviado otro disparo, que rozó el hombro de aquel ser repugnante.

- Tú! ¡me las pagarás- pero antes de poder hacer algo, una voz resonó en el bosque.

- ¡¡¡NO- todos voltearon a ver quien era la persona que había interrumpido la acción, toda la banda mostró claros signos de reconocer al recién llegado.

- ¡¿Que!... ¡Pero Nazuna! ¿Que no viste lo que me hizo- se quejaba aquel hombre.

- ¡Basta!... está a punto de anochecer, será mejor irnos - declaraba aquella voz, rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo entumecido de Kaiba, quien apenas y podía mantenerse consciente.

Aquella persona se hincó frente a el. Kaiba apenas y podía ver los ojos de esa persona. Sintió como su mejilla era acariciada, y como esos ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza y forzada resignación, como si luchara entre la acción de ayudarlo, o dejarlo ahí. Sintió como una cálida respiración se acercaba a su rostro, y sin mas, sintió el roce de unos labios contra los suyos.

Duró unos instantes.

La persona se arqueó de dolor ligeramente, como si un calambre hubiera aparecido de pronto en su estomagó...le dedico una última mirada a Seto...y se fue.

Johnson se acercó de inmediato a su amo.

- ¡Señor Kaiba! ¿Se encuentra bien- sus dudas fueron calladas cuando vio la mano de Kaiba bañada en sangre, y absolutamente todo su costado izquierdo en el mismo macabro estado.

- No lo... creo - intentó sonar sarcástico, ocultando el terrible miedo que sentía.

- Señor, se llevaron el auto, no tenemos resguardo - Kaiba volteó a ver el camino, al parecer se lo habían llevado empujándolo. Con ese gorila con ellos, no debió ser difícil.

- Tenemos que...buscar...refugio...ARG- gimió de dolor, al sentir el cuerpo de Johnson intentando servir de apoyo. Se levantó como pudo, y avanzó a paso lento, lejos del camino, para no ser atacados de nuevo.

- No se preocupe señor Kaiba, va a estar bien, va a estar bien - repetía una y otra vez su mayordomo aunque, mas bien, parecía que intentaba auto convencerse con eso.

- Llama a Mokuba... dile que... AAAH- gritaba, al sentir como se paralizaba su pierna izquierda, a falta de sangre.

- No hables Seto, ya casi llegamos - animaba Johnson, pero Kaiba cayó al suelo, sin mas fuerzas por la hemorragia - no se... rinda.

Johnson estaba a pocos metros de llegar a una cueva, a si que optó por arrastrar el cuerpo de un semi-inconsiente Seto Kaiba. Al llegar, acomodó a Kaiba y se quitó la ropa de mayordomo para simular una venda; la estrecha cintura de su patrón fue de gran ayuda.

Hizo lo que pudo para intentar detener la hemorragia, Kaiba estaba pálido como la muerte y extremadamente frío. Johnson acomodó un montón de ramas y pedazos de troncos que estaban en la cueva y, utilizando un encendedor que tenía, hizo una fogata.

Volvió su atención a Kaiba, quien había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, rápidamente lo zangoloteó. No debía dormir.

- No Seto, si duermes ahora, no despertarás - intentaba reanimarlo

- Desde cuando... te eh dado per...permiso...de...llamar...

- No me sermonees Seto, que te eh cuidado desde que eras un crío. - susurraba, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Apreciaba mucho a su patrón.

- Kkk... - ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, intentó mantener su mente ocupada para no caer dormido... eternamente dormido.

¿Como estaría Mokuba?

¿Sabría encargarse de los asuntos de KaibaCorp. siendo tan joven?

...Mokuba...

La vida era cruel, justo cuando volvió a ser el mismo hermano que Mokuba amo, sucedía esto. Iba a ser un golpe muy fuerte para el pequeño.

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-.. k...¿Que fue...eso- preguntaba mirando a su costado, mirando el tenebroso vacío de la cueva, mas allá de donde podía iluminar la fogata.

-... no lo se...iré a ver - Johnson tomó un pedazo de tronco con la punta en llamas, y avanzó a la oscuridad. Avanzó mas de lo que sus agallas querían, avanzó hasta donde el miedo lo sofocó.

Nada

-... No hay nada... - pero al momento de volver su mirada hacía Kaiba... este vio como una figura de casi dos metros se imponía detrás de Johnson. Las fuerzas salieron de la nada

- ¡CUIDADO JOHNSON!

Tarde.

Aquel monstruo abrió sus poderosas fauces, arrancando de una mordida la cabeza del pequeño hombre.

Kaiba miró en estado de completo shock la cabeza degollada de su antiguo ayudante, intentó levantarse y correr. Estaba débil, débil para correr, débil para gritar, débil para luchar, débil para defenderse.

Estaba indefenso.

La enorme bestia corrió frenéticamente hacía el, con las fauces abiertas esperando poder sentir la suave y tierna piel del empresario. Saltó.

Kaiba, en un intentó de defenderse, tomó un tronco de la fogata y lo lanzo sin muy buena puntería. La bestia se aprovecho de la posición en la que estaba Seto. Sus enormes dientes se clavaron en la suave carne del muslo de Kaiba.

Un grito desgarrador.

La bestia no soltaba a su presa, jalaba, mordía, zangoloteaba, y volvía a encajar con fuerza las mandíbulas. La sangre fluía cual torrente. Kaiba comenzó a sentir la fría agonía de la muerte, y justo cuando se resigno, vio la pequeña pistola de Johnson tirada en el suelo.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tomó un tronco de peso ligero de la misma fogata, y lo lanzo... con mejor suerte. El animal rugió al sentir las cenizas sobre sus ojos, y Kaiba se giró hasta alcanzar la pistola.

El animal levanto su garra.

Kaiba empuño la pistola.

Y todo fue en un parpadeó.

Aquel monstruo de pesadilla, salió corriendo de la cueva.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: ¿Qué tal?

Ak: les digimos que sería mejor que los anteriores xD

Lz: ahora se preguntarán…

¿Qué pasará con Kaiba?

¿Sabremos algun día que fue lo que atacó a Kaiba?

¿Qué dirá Mokuba con todo esto?

Akire y Lariza… ¿De cual fuman?

Ak: de la mas barata xD

Lz: esperaremos sus ADORABLES REVIEWS!


	2. Al Borde de la Muerte

HIIIIII!

Lz: 10000000 gracias por sus adorables reviews¡¡ES UN RECORD¡¡NUEVE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO!

Ak: tuvimos problemas para aclarar la pareja de esta historia, pues nadie quería el SetoXSerenity

Lz: para complacer, y por que nos encanta xD, cambiamos la pareja de la historia, solo lo suficiente para no hacer grandes cambios n n¡

Ak: la pareja de esta historia es…SetoX?

Lz: SI! AMENOS! SOMOS LO MÁXIMO! xD

Ak: al fic!

"AULLIDO NOCTURNO"

Capitulo 2: Al borde de la muerte.

Mansión Kaiba

Eran las 10:30 am, y en la mansión Kaiba se respiraba un ambiente de paz. El silencio reinaba, cada habitación estaba cerrada, pero no una. La habitación de un pequeño pelinegro estaba vacía.

Mokuba Kaiba se había quedado dormido en la sala principal esperando a su hermano, que nunca llegó. Poco a poco, los rayos del sol lo empezaron a despertar golpeándole el rostro de lleno. Mokuba pestañeo, viéndose en el mismo sofá que le sirvió de cama aquella noche.

Era extraño, siempre que se quedaba dormido en la sala, su hermano lo pasaba a su habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Invadido por el pánico, corrió desesperadamente hasta la recámara de Seto. Vacía.

Corrió a la habitación donde se suponía se encontraba Joey, profundamente dormido. Mokuba saltó sobre el para despertarlo.

¡¿Que diablos..¡Mokuba¡porque me despiertas así- se quejaba Joey, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano

¡No está- fueron las únicas palabras de Mokuba.

¿no esta quien- preguntaba somnoliento

¡Mi hermano! no esta¡No llegó anoche¡Algo terrible debió haberle pasado¡Debemos ir a buscarlo! Debemos...

- eyeyey! alto ahí Mokuba - interrumpía Joey - no te exasperes, tal vez se le hizo tarde y tomó hospedaje en algún lugar.

- Imposible, me hubiera llamado. El llama sin importar la hora. ¡Te digo que debemos ir a buscarlo!

- Espera¡tranquilo- calmaba Joey, sosteniendo los hombros de Mokuba - relájate... tal vez está en su corporación.

-... - Mokuba tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en la cabecera, marcando frenéticamente el número de la corporación. Fueron minutos desesperantes para el menor de los Kaiba, al que le parecieron horas oyendo la traumatizante tonadita de espera.

Una voz femenina lo atendió.

- Empresa de videojuegos KaibaCorp. "La mejor calidad para el cliente" le atiende Susan¿en que puedo ayudarle- decía casi mecánicamente la despachadora.

- Susan, soy Mokuba

- Joven Mokuba¿en que puedo serle útil- preguntaba la muchacha

- Solo quiero que me digas si mi hermano se presentó hoy a la corporación. - decía Mokuba, mientras jugaba insistentemente con el cordón del teléfono. Estaba impaciente y nervioso.

- No joven Mokuba, no lo hemos visto desde ayer en la tarde.

Mokuba ni se despidió, solo colgó el teléfono. Su rostro palideció.

¿Que pasó Mokuba- preguntaba Joey, al ver el rostro pálido y asustado del muchacho.

- Mi hermano no está - decía Mokuba, tranquilamente. "La calma procede a la tormenta". ¡MI HERMANO NO ESTÁ¡ALGO LE PASÓ JOEY!

Mokuba tiraba frenéticamente de la camisa de Joey, quien solamente pensaba en como tranquilizarlo. Lo único que se ocurrió fue...

¡BASTA- grito Joey, abofeteando a Mokuba

- ...O.O...- Mokuba estaba impresionado, pero por lo menos ya no gritaba

- Lo siento - se disculpaba Joey

-.. no te preocupes, lo necesitaba - decía, robándose la adolorida mejilla. Joey escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y volteó a ver quien había sido.

¿Por que no lo llamas a su celular- decía Serenity, quien había permanecido callada mirando la escena . Una mirada extraña habitaba en sus ojos, mirando a Joey.

¡buena idea- Mokuba tomó el teléfono nuevamente, marcando el tan conocido número. Esperó.

- no te preocupes Mokuba, de seguro ese bastardo ricachón esta bien. - Animaba Joey, aunque la preocupación se le notaba a leguas.

Fueron momentos de espera, Joey estaba semi nervioso, Mokuba histérico, Serenity parecía contener la respiración.

Una voz contesto el aparato.

- ... ¿hola- preguntaba una voz ronca y vieja que sacó de onda a Mokuba

- ...eeh ¿hablo al celular de Seto Kaiba?

- si... ¿es usted un pariente- decía, con voz solemne

- si.. ¿le pasó algo- preguntaba, temiendo lo peor.

-... será mejor que venga - dijo, con voz casi apagada

-...¿Que?... ¿a que se refiere?

- no puedo decirle por teléfono, venga a mi cabaña. Es en el bosque de Domino City, se puede guiar por el humo de mi chimenea.

¡Vamos en este instante- decía Mokuba, apagando el móvil

¿Que pasó mokuba¿Se encuentra bien- preguntaba Serenity, con un extraño tono de esperanza reprimida.

- no lo se - decía, para después romper en llanto - solo me dijo que tenía que ir...

¿A que se refirió con eso- pregunto Joey , esta vez, sinceramente preocupado.

¡NO LO SE! por favor Joey, llévenme al bosque de Domino.

- Eeeh, si, pero nosotros no tenemos coche. Tristán nos puede llevar en el suyo, pero esta en la casa de Yugi.

¡Pues entonces ay que llamar- decía Serenity

- No llamaremos, iremos - corregía Joey

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Yugi!... - llamaba Solómon Moto desde el primer piso de la casa

¿Que pasa abuelo- preguntaba el muchacho tricolor

- Mokuba, Joey y Serenity te buscan a ti y a Tristán. - inmediatamente a que Tristán escucho el nombre de Joey y Serenity, bajo como bólido a la sala.

¿Serenity- preguntaba Tristan, mientras bajaba las escaleras ¡Hola Serenity¡Hola Joey!

-...Hola Tristan - saludaba la pelirroja, sin ánimo alguno.

¡hola chicos- saludaba Yugi, quien inmediatamente notó el pesado humor en ellos. ¿Que pasa?

- ... Yugi, algo le pasó a mi hermano

¿Que¿Que le pasó a Kaiba-kun- preguntaba Yugi, alarmado. Pues consideraba a Kaiba como un gran amigo.

- No sabemos, Tristan, necesitamos transporte. Mi hermano se llevó la última limosina - comunicaba Mokuba, aunque mas bien parecía estar suplicando.

- ... mmm...- Tristan no parecía para nada contento con la petición, pues no era secreto de que ellos se odiaban a muerte, mucho mas que el odio natural. Simplemente, el sujeto le caía como patada en el hígado.

- Tristan- preguntaba Yugi, no como una petición, sino como un reclamo y una orden. El moreno no tuvo de otra.

- De acuerdo - accedió de mala gana.

- gracias Tristan - decían Yugi, Mokuba, Serenity y hasta Joey al unísono. Pronto salieron de la tienda, abordando la camioneta.

¿y hacía donde- preguntaba Tristan, tomando el asiento de conductor.

- El bosque de Dominó. - respondía rápidamente Mokuba, mientras tomaba la parte trasera, junto con los demás, en una vieja camioneta de carga Pick-Up.

Era una camioneta para transportar la motocicleta, optaron por dejarla en la casa por que no cabían todos, en la cabina estaban Joey y Tristan.

- no te preocupes Mokuba, estoy seguro que Kaiba estará bien. - confortaba Yugi, mientras sobaba la espalda de un acongojado Mokuba, que mantenía su cara oculta entre sus brazos y rodillas.

- va a estar bien, Kaiba-san es fuerte - decía Serenity, aunque para Mokuba era un consuelo muy pobre, la verdad.

- gracias chicos - agradecía Mokuba, aunque en el fondo tenía un terrible presentimiento, era como un montón de serpientes mordiendo el interior de su estómago. Era una experiencia, aterradora.

- Lo que debes pensar ahora Mokuba, es en que le dirás cuando lo veas. Debe tener un buen escarmiento por hacernos pasar la preocupación - decía Joey, sin haberse dado cuenta de que había hablado en plural.

- Lo que voy a hacer, es no volver a dejarlo ir a ningún tipo de reunión - informaba Mokuba, apretando sus puños.

Pasaron los minutos, que para el pequeño Kaiba fueron horas interminables, le rogaba a todos los dioses egipcios que su hermano estuviera a salvo. Pero tenía terribles sensaciones de que sus ruegos solo eran respondidos con carcajadas. ¡Por Dios! si era una pesadilla, necesitaba despertar...

- Mokuba, ahí se ve humo - decía Joey, señalando la nube que salía del bosque.

- Si¡ahí es adonde debemos ir- decía Mokuba, mientras su esperanza y ansias crecían mas y mas.

-relájate Mokuba, falta poco - calmaba Yugi.

Y en efecto, pronto encontraron la susodicha cabaña, Mokuba fue el primero en bajar. Tocó frenéticamente la puerta.

¿quien- preguntaba una voz, desde el interior de la cabaña.

- Mokuba Kaiba ¡Por Ra, abra la puerta- pronto, un hombre canoso y con larga barba abrió la puerta. Claramente parecía un ermitaño.

- Que bueno que ya está aquí - decía el hombre dejando pasar a Mokuba - ... ¿y ustedes son?

- Vienen conmigo - informaba Mokuba - son...

- Amigos de Kaiba - decía Yugi, y el anciano los dejó pasar.

¿desde cuando somos amigos de "ese"- susurraba Tristan a Joey, y tuvo como respuesta un codazo del rubio.

- Cállate Tristan, esto es serio y Kaiba podría estar herido - le regañaba Joey

- Pensé que tenías la misma opinión mía sobre él.

- ... tu no entiendes - decía Joey, bastante enojado.

- espero se encuentre bien - le decía Serenity a Yugi, este solo asintió.

- Es aquí - señalaba el anciano, mostrando una habitación rústica, había medicinas, vendas, gasas, alcohol y paños ensangrentados por todo el tocador, y en la cama, la visión de un cuerpo bañado en sangre.

¡¡SETO- gritaba Mokuba, aferrándose al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor y manchándose con la sangre de las sábanas. Comenzó a zangolotearlo. ¡Seto¡despierta¡hermano!

¡Tranquilo Mokuba!...puedes lastimarlo - decía Yugi, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La visión en frente de el, era peor que una película de horror.

¿Que le pasó?

- Fue atacado - explicaba el anciano

¡¿Atacado¿Por quien- preguntaba Serenity

- no lo se... por la forma de la herida pudo ser un lobo, pero...

¿Y usted como sabe- interrumpía Joey, Yugi le dirigió una mirada molesta por la interrupción.

- Porque fui médico.

- Continúe - decía impaciente, Mokuba

- ... el tamaño marca la posibilidad de un oso muy grande... tiene una mordida muy profunda en la pierna y en pésimo estado, lamento decir que... ya no tuvo arreglo desde el principio.

- Quiere decir que...¿perdió su pierna?

-...si - la afirmación, hizo que Mokuba casi quedara en infarto, Yugi no pudo evitar soltarse en llanto silencioso, mientras era consolado mentalmente por su Yami.

-... tiene rasguños pronunciados... parece que antes del ataque fue apuñalado en su costado. Ay muchos bandidos por estos rumbos. Me gaste todos las vendas, gasas y medicamentos que tenía, pero no pude detener la hemorragia... lo lamento.

¡lo llevaremos a un hospital! se va a salvar, estoy seguro y... - fue interrumpido por la mano del anciano en su hombro, quien negó con la cabeza, Mokuba no comprendió el mensaje.

¿Que no entiende¡Lo voy a llevar a un hospital!

- No podrán

¿Por que- preguntaba Yugi, con una rabia no muy propia de el

-... murió hace una hora, justo antes de que llamara... lo siento mucho.

Mokuba se sintió desfallecer, miro completamente shockeado al hombre, se negó.

¡ES MENTIRA¡MIENTE- gritaba Mokuba, volviendo su vista a Kaiba, estaba frío, pálido... no había movimiento en su pecho... no respiraba.- ...no...¡NO¡NO ES CIERTO!

Sin mas, Mokuba se hecho en el pecho ensangrentado de su hermano. Mokuba lloró como nunca antes había llorado en su vida, era el llanto del alma. Un llanto tan desgarrador que contagió a todos los presentes de la habitación. Serenity se abrazó a Joey, mientras este soltaba lágrimas silenciosas. Yugi se abrazó a si mismo derramando un torrente de lágrimas, mientras que su Yami lo abrazaba por su link mental, y veía el lecho de su antiguo rival, era fuerte pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos y sintiera el sabor amargo de las lagrimas subir por su garganta. El anciano solo bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Tristan, ni se inmutó con el teatrito enfrente de el.

¡Seto¡Tienes que despertar¡Despierta!...snif...no me puedes...hacer esto... snif... - sin ver respuesta, se recostó nuevamente en el pecho de su hermano, como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y Mokuba se pasaba a la habitación de Kaiba para dormir con el. Amaba sentir el sube y baja de su tranquila respiración, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Ya no lo sentía, ya no había el movimiento tan amado por el pequeño, solo había un cuerpo frígido y ensangrentado. Mokuba ya no grito su amargura, solo se quedó recostado en el pecho de su hermano, como queriendo que regresara para llevarlo al abismo de la muerte con el. Pero no era posible...cerró sus ojos, para poder ver el vació, para intentar calmar el dolor que su alma desgarrada sentía, para intentar morir y reunirse con el. Oía silencio, pero era el silencio que guardaban Yugi y los demás, en señal de respeto. El silencio era lo único que se podía oír, solo eso.

Eso, y un repentino latir en el pecho del castaño.

Dum...Dum

Dum...Dum

Dum... Dum...

Mokuba definitivamente lo había oído, no era ninguna ilusión. Sin soltar el cuerpo de su hermano, volteó su mirada hacía la cara de Seto. Pego su oído a su pecho.

Dum Dum

Y pronto, Kaiba abrió los ojos de par en par, exhalando una potente bocanada de aire...despertando.

Todos en la habitación estaban anonadados.

¡SETO- gritaba Mokuba, rebosando felicidad, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-...Mo...¿Mokuba?...- Mokuba lo abrazó, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

¡Imposible- decía el ermitaño

- Imposible es el segundo nombre de Kaiba TuT - decía Joey, limpiándose una lágrima de sus ojos.

¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos- decía Yugi, quien no pudo controlar sus impulsos y abrazó a Kaiba de los hombros

- ARGH- Kaiba gimió, al sentir el ardor de una de sus tantas heridas. Mokuba y Yugi se alejaron un poco de el. - mas...cuidado...

- Tenemos que ir a un hospital - decía Serenity, quien dio la iniciativa y tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de Kaiba.

¿Que...hacen?...- preguntaba Kaiba, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desprendía de una cama.

- tranquilo mi cuate, te llevaremos al hospital - decía Joey mientras tomaba el torso de Kaiba, pero no recibió mas ayuda. ¡Tristan!...¿podrías ayudarme- Dijo irritado.

- mmm... - después de una pronunciada mueca de disgusto, cargó con el resto del ojiazul. Yugi los guió hasta la camioneta, donde Serenity se acomodó primero, dando a entender de que pusieran la cabeza de Kaiba sobre su regazo, para que fuera mas cómodo.

Mokuba y Yugi se sentaron cerca de Kaiba, mientras el pequeño pelinegro no soltaba su mano, para que sintiera la cercanía. Después de todo, cualquiera se asustaría después de estar al borde de la muerte.

La camioneta se alejó rápidamente de aquel lugar, el anciano la miró hasta que esta se perdió en el horizonte. Respiró profundamente y, antes de regresar a su cabaña, le dirigió una ultima mirada de pena al lugar donde desapareció la camioneta.

Sentía pena, pues el joven empresario no pudo morir... no pudo evitar el sufrimiento que viviría ahora...

El pobre joven no sabía lo que le esperaba...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: argh! Soy tan cruel! xD

Ak¬¬U te pasas.

Lz: gueno, ya veran el siguiente capitulo, solo los detectives expertos sabrán que le pasará a Setito Kawaii!

Ak: y ahora…

Lz¡A contestar reviews!

(Por problemas con esta página no podremos contestar los reviews como antes, así que ahora serán así:)

"Lariza" ((Akire))

ELI-CHAN

"PRIMERA EN TODO!" ((nos alegra verte por aki n n!)) "sobre si va a morir…no lo se" ((en el MSN le dijimos a Bakura de Maxwell que dejara review, y no dejó el muy desgraciado ¬¬U)) "Nos dan ganas de cumplirle la amenaza de matar a Setito…NOO! No lo haré n n" ((por lo menos no aún xD)) "Que bueno que te gusto el primer cap!" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review!))

YUKINA

"Oye, sabías que el sustituto de Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX se va a llamar Yuki? ((de seguro si, n n)) "Por cierto, otra que no quiere que mate a Setito Kawaii… no lo se, es difícil" ((Tendrás que ver como se desenvuelve la historia)) "El siguiente cap… tal vez no sea tan terrorífico pero será un avance n n¡" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

DARKWOLF

"¿Darkwolf?" ((uuuh! Viendo tu ID, puedo decir que te va a gustar el fic xD)) "Esperaremos tu próximo review"

CE-AT

"ORALE! Que te lo gusto el fic! xD" ((se va a poner mucho mejor, habrá sangre, sangre, y… sangre, con un poco de romance n n)) "habrá mucho mas suspenso y misterios de por medio" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review!))

MARY-IKITE

"Bien chi k, que bueno que te gustó el fic!" ((MATARÉ A KAIBA! MUAJAJAJA!)) "Esto se va a poner que arde!" ((Ya vez Lariza, te dije que a nadie le iba a gustar el SetoXSerenity! .. bueno, ni siquiera a ti te gusta!)) "Tenía que idear algo nuevo ¬¬U" ((En fin, Esperaremos tu próximo review))

KISARA DE KAIBA

"Orale, hasta hace poquito me enteré de que si existía en el Anime una tal Kisara O.O" ((la ex del difunto Seth xD)) "esta bien! Te voy a dar el gusto para que se quede con esa persona ¬¬U" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

KIDA LUNA

"Hello!" ((jejeje, y aparte pensamos en ti mientras escribiamos, pequeño Rex xD)) "nOn" ((¿el hermano perdido de Yugi o.O?.. lo tomaremos en cuenta xD)) "O.O, muy bien, no habra SetoXSerenity, todos me medio quisieron matar con los reviews, además me gusta complacer n n" ((Sobre lo del tren… ¡JAMAS ME ATRAPARÁ! xD)) "ey! Mejor te empiezas a acostumbrar a mis fics, por que tengo la horrible manía de torturar a mis personajes favoritos! n n" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

SETO

"Hola! ya tenía tiempo que no se te veía!" (( se asustó de ti xD)) "no le veo la gracia ¬¬U" ((esta bien! No habrá SetoXserenity, no te asustes)) "¿Quieres escribir como yo? No es tan difícil imaginarte fics como parece, por ejemplo…

Lo Que Todos Quieren se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo una película, y solo fue por un comentario de una chava en la peli n n.

The Kidnap se me ocurrió mientras compraba palomitas para entrar a una función después de ver "Hombre en llamas"

Detrás del Dolor se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando una canción en mi computadora n n¡

Aullido Nocturno… bueno, ese es el mas penoso nn, se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño xD

((Después de tan escalofriantes confesiones o.O, esperaremos tu próximo review n n¡))

LA DIOSA DIN

("¡TENGO ADMIRADORA!" ((o.O! ESCALOFRIANTE!)) "ay Din, tu realmente no me funcionas para bajarme el ego" ((y creí que la egomaniaca era yo ¬¬U)) "Vamos a intentar ponerte en nuestros contactos, pero es que esta compu chafa no me deja poner contactos u u… mejor ponme tu, mi correo esta en mi profile n n" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Milagrosa Recuperación

**HIIIIIIIII!**

Lz: AAAAHHH! Yo sabía que este fic llegaría lejos! (abrazando el fic impreso en páginas)

Ak: ¬¬U chale, te privas

Lz: siempre quise hacer uno de este tipo, ¡Me encanta! Lo único que no me gusta es tener que publicarlo en esta página ¬¬

Ak: solo falta que terminen borrándolo también xD

Lz: CALLATE PERRA!

Ak: ¬¬U

Lz: como soy una persistente (osease, obstinada y terca de primera) bajé de nuevo nuestro tercer fic, llamado "Detrás del Dolor" pero como sabemos que nadie lo va a leer DE NUEVO, decidimos hacerle cambios…

Ak: es decir, lo perfeccionamos, déjenme decirles que obtuvo muuuy buenas críticas la primera vez que salió n n.

Lz: la que mas me gusto fue: "Relatas tan bien la historia que hasta puedo sentir el dolor de los personajes" xD

Ak: ¿acaso no lo puedes olvidar? O.O

Lz: NOOO! xD

Ak: en fin, al fic ¬¬U

"**AULLIDO NOCTURNO"**

Capitulo 3:

Milagrosa Recuperación

La camioneta circulaba rápidamente a través del bosque, esta vez a manos de Joey pues con Tristan jamás llegarían a tiempo. Tristán solo se acomodó en su lugar de copiloto, sin la menor de las preocupaciones. Aún no entendía porque sus amigos se preocupaban de ese bastardo ricachón, según su punto de vista, no merecía ni una pizca de compasión.

Joey intentaba llegar cuanto antes al mentado hospital, a pesar de todo, le importaba Kaiba. Muy a pesar de su ardiente rivalidad a la cual se había hecho insanamente adicto, de sus constantes peleas, y de sus innumerables discusiones, consideraba al castaño como una parte fundamental en su rutina; ¿Quien era, sino Kaiba, el que agregaba un poco de diversión a las clases? Aumentó la velocidad.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera, Yugi y los demás intentaban mantener despierto a Kaiba. A pesar de que el sangrado comenzaba a disminuir, no querían correr el riesgo de perderlo. Seto mantenía firmemente apretada la mano de Mokuba, mientras este no dejaba de hablarle. Yugi le comentaba los miles de duelos que tendrían cuando saliera del hospital. Serenity solo acariciaba los mechones castaños de Kaiba, removiéndolos de su amplia frente.

¡Mira Mokuba! ¡El hospital- advertía Yugi, al poder comenzar a ver la gran estructura a lo lejos.

Lo vez hermano, ya casi llegamos, solo aguanta un poco mas - animaba Mokuba.

... - Kaiba dejo de ver a Mokuba, para dirigirse a Yugi - ... ¿porque... haces esto Yugi?...jamás eh hecho algo por ti - Kaiba estaba acostumbrado a recibir, solo cuando el daba algo. No viceversa, no sin responder. Esta clase de reciprocidad era nueva para el.

¿Que clase de pregunta es esa Kaiba?...lo hacemos por que nos interesas, eres nuestro amigo y parte de nosotros - argumentaba Serenity, apartando unos mechones de los ojos de Kaiba, quien apenas y la volteó a ver.

¿Y como está eso de que no has hecho nada por mi- comenzaba Yugi - me ayudaste a combatir contra los cazadores raros en Ciudad Batallas, me ayudaste a salvar a mis amigos del poder de Marik, me apoyaste cuando estaba a punto de perder contra Slyfer, me diste a "Obelisk" y "Santuario del Demonio" para destruir al lado malvado de Marik, y aún así ¿dices que no has hecho nada por mi?

...- Kaiba no pudo responder, pues Joey se adelantó.

¡Ya llegamos- decía, para bajar de inmediato de la camioneta y dirigirse a la parte de carga. Subió y se arrodillo frente a Kaiba para intentar cargarlo.

Suéltame...Wheeler - se quejaba Kaiba, pero Joey se hizo el sordo, pasando sus brazos por debajo de Seto.

Al ver que no recibía ayuda volteó a ver a Yugi, pero este ya había entrado al hospital para pedir una camilla. Ni Serenity ni Mokuba podrían ayudarlo. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Tristán, pero este ni siquiera se había bajado de la camioneta.

Rabiando por la actitud de su "amigo", acomodó a Kaiba por detrás de el, para bajar de la camioneta siendo guiado por Mokuba. Serenity detenía a Kaiba de la espalda para que no resbalase.

La camilla viene en camino - indicaba Yugi, en cuestión de segundos una camilla apareció en frente de ellos.

Joey depositó a Kaiba en ella, y los paramédicos corrieron a Urgencias, pues tener a Seto Kaiba de paciente era tener mucho dinero en sus bolsillos.

Mokuba y los demás no tuvieron de otra mas que esperar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había pasado apenas media hora desde que se habían llevado a Kaiba, y los muchachos estaban realmente nerviosos. Mokuba se paseaba de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado. Yugi tamborileaba sus dedos en sus rodillas. Yami estaba sentado en los escalones de su Rompecabezas del Milenio de brazos cruzados y con las piernas cruzadas mientras una se balanceaba constantemente sobre la otra, clara señal de nerviosismo. Joey abrazaba a Serenity, estaba preocupado al igual que ella. Tristán bostezaba del aburrimiento, apoyado en una maquina de comestibles.

Yugi no aguantó mas, y Yami ocupó su lugar.

Escucha Tristán - le decía Yami, visiblemente molesto - tu actitud no ayuda en nada, ¿podrías fingir, por lo menos, un poco de interés?

Joey miro a Yami y después a Tristán, para decirle con la mirada de que concordaba con su amigo. Mokuba dejó de caminar, para mirar con rencor al moreno. Serenity ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

No se pongan así, es solo que estoy aburrido... no es muy emocionante estar en un hospital esperando a que Kaiba decida morirse. - Mokuba abrió los ojos de par en par, para después cambiar a unos de furia profunda. Yami se interpuso entre el menor de los Kaiba y Tristán.

Mejor vete Tristán - decía Yami, intentando calmarse.

Pero Yugi, como es posible que se preocupen por este bas...

¡BASTA TRISTÁN- Joey interrumpió abruptamente

Joey- Serenity estaba bastante impresionada

Pe...pero Joey - Tristán estaba que no se tragaba el arrebato del rubio.

Kaiba está seriamente lastimado, nosotros estamos preocupados y lo que menos necesitamos son tus "oportunos" comentarios... Vete, para bien

... - dolido, Tristán se fue del hospital. - ¡y me llevo mi camioneta!

¡¿QUE! ¡TRISTÁN- grito Joey para intentar alcanzarlo, sin éxito. - maldito Taylor, pero me las va a pagar.

No te preocupes Joey, seguramente y pronto estarán disponibles nuestras limosinas... espero - decía Mokuba, para sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas. Serenity se acercó al pelinegro, acariciando la espalda de Mokuba en forma tranquilizante.

No te preocupes Mokuba, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

... - Mokuba estaba realmente preocupado pues, si bien la hemorragia había bajado considerablemente en el trayecto, no significaba que no estuviera en peligro. A pesar de intentar ser optimista, no podía dejar de pensar que haría sin su hermano mayor... probablemente no lo soportaría...

Disculpen... - un médico de aproximadamente unos 54 años llamó la atención del grupo - ¿alguien aquí es familiar de Kaiba Seto?

¡Yo- decía Mokuba, casi gritándolo - ¿como está mi hermano?

Cuando llego al hospital lo encontramos casi sin sangre pero... - El doctor sacó un pañuelo de su bata blanca y se limpió el sudor de su frente. - bueno... es extraño...pero...

¿Pero que? ¡Hable Doctor- incitaba Mokuba.

como debe saber, los glóbulos rojos pueden multiplicarse cuando hacen falta... pero el recuperar la cantidad de sangre que su hermano perdió le hubiera costado... varios meses de reposo y abundante comida...y...

¡Vamos viejo! ¡Basta de rodeos y díganos si nuestro amigo está bien- gruñía Joey, perdiendo la paciencia.

Tranquilízate Joey- le decía Yugi al rubio, aunque el también estuviera desesperado por saber el estado de Kaiba.

... el punto es que... en solo media hora recuperó los glóbulos suficientes para ya no necesitar una transfusión de sangre... nunca había visto algo así en toda mi vida como médico.

quiere decir que... ¿mi hermano esta bien- preguntaba Mokuba, esperanzado.

cuando le amputemos la pierna izquierda, si - todos los presentes en la sala palidecieron.

A...am..¿Amputar? ¿quiere decir que mi hermano quedará lisiado?

me temo que si, si no la cortamos puede que gangrene y eso podría ser letal.

... Seto...- Mokuba cayó de rodillas al suelo. Yugi fue corriendo hacía el y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Lo siento mucho Mokuba... se que esto es dificil para ti pero...

Yugi... no lloro por mi...snif...mi hermano...sufrirá mucho con esto...

..emmm... la operación será en 15 minutos... puede ir a verlo si quiere...- decía el doctor, para después abandonar la sala.

¿Quieres ir a verlo- preguntaba Joey, con Serenity en brazos.

... Si, necesita saberlo - Mokuba se levantó, ayudado por Yugi.

Todos fueron a la habitación de Kaiba...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital, se encontraba el cuerpo de Seto Kaiba. Bastante despierto, a pesar de la cantidad de anestesia que se le había sido puesto, observó como su hermano menor entraba a la sala acompañado de Yugi y los demás.

¿Seto?...¿Estas bien?... - Mokuba solo vio como su hermano le extendía el brazo desde la camilla; sin soportarlo, fue corriendo hacía el. - ¡Me preocupaste mucho! ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!

... No podía pensar en otra persona que no fueras tu, Mokuba. - Kaiba acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de su pequeño hermano, este solo lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

..emmm... ¿Kaiba-kun- Yugi llamó la atención del castaño - necesitamos decirte algo...

¿como sientes tu pierna- preguntó Joey inmediatamente. No quería soltarle la bomba tan rápido.

...no puedo sentirla... ya se que la tienen que remover...- las palabras del CEO hicieron que todo el lugar se callase - ... a todo esto... ¿acaso te importa?

bastante... ¿ahora como te voy a molestar- Joey logró sacar una media sonrisa de Seto.

Lo lamento hermano...- Mokuba cerró sus ojos, dejando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla. Kaiba la limpió con la palma de su mano.

no llores Mokuba... no fue tu culpa...- Kaiba sabía ocultar bastante bien sus sentimientos, pues, le daba completa vergüenza que su rival y el "cachorro" supieran que quedaría con una prótesis. Todo su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

oye...Kaiba...- Joey llamó la atención de los hermanos - quiero que sepas que... nada va a cambiar solo por esto, ni creas que voy a dejar de molestarte, eh niño rico.

¡Joey- Yugi le dio un codazo al rubio, pero le agradó saber que su amigo había logrado leer los ojos del castaño, pues este volvió a sonreír.

Callate perro - fue la automática respuesta de Kaiba, pero de pronto su frase fue cortada por un grito de dolor - AAARRGGGHH!

¡¿Seto! ¿que te pasa? ¿te duele algo- Mokuba comenzó a angustiarse, pues Seto apenas y podía respirar.

Mi...pierna...AARGH! quema... kkk... maldición... - Kaiba tenía las extremidades semi paralizadas, no podía quitarse las sabanas de encima.

¡DOCTOR! ¡DOCTOR- Serenity fue corriendo para encontrar al mentado doctor, quien no estaba muy lejos.

Tranquilo Kaiba-kun, respira, el doctor ya viene... - Yugi intentaba calmarlo, sujetando sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño.

¡Quitenle las sabanas- dijo Joey, al entender los movimientos de Kaiba. El y Mokuba comenzaron a despojar a Seto de las sabanas, para descubrir la extremidad que le causaba tanto dolor. Quedaron completamente impresionados.

¿Que pasa? ¿Que sucede- el doctor llegó a la habitación, logrando ver la supuesta "herida sin remedio". Cicatrizando frente a sus ojos.

Esa no puede ser la herida... ya esta curada - comentaba Joey, pero las manos de Kaiba se zafaron del agarre de Yugi y fueron inmediatamente a la herida. Sujetándola.

Me duele...maldita sea ¡Arde- Kaiba estaba sudando, apretando con fuerza los dientes y la herida.

¡Es imposible! ¡hace media hora tenía la extremidad casi a la mitad- El doctor estaba completamente impresionado

¡haga algo Doctor! ¡Un anestésico! ¡Lo que sea- gritaba Mokuba, jalando fuertemente el saco del médico.

Pero ya le hemos dado suficiente anestesia para dormir a un caballo! darle más sería peligroso.

¡HÁGALO- esta vez fue Kaiba quien gritó, imposibilitado para soportar mas dolor.

El doctor sacó de debajo de la cama un tanque de gas, conectó la manguera del mismo con un respirador y se lo colocó a Kaiba. Al ver que no hacía efecto, aumentó la presión hasta que los ojos del empresario comenzaron a parpadear pesadamente.

¿Funciona- preguntaba Mokuba y, como respuesta, la mano de Kaiba comenzó a soltar la suya. Pronto, una enfermera llegó a la escena.

Salgan de aquí - decía con rudeza a Mokuba y los demás - no pueden estar aquí.

¿Que? pero... - Mokuba no pudo argumentar mas, porque la enfermera comenzó a empujarlos rudamente fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró en sus caras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Habían pasado quince minutos cuando volvió a salir el doctor de la habitación donde se encontraba Seto Kaiba. Con un tubo de ensayo en su mano, con sangre en su interior, decidió hablarle de nuevo a Mokuba y los demás.

Disculpen... - Yugi y los demás miraron fijamente al doctor, esperando alguna buena noticia. - vamos a hacerle pruebas de sangre... sugiero que se quede aquí una semana mas pero...

Al grano doctor - le decía Mokuba, exasperado - ¿mi hermano está bien?

emmm - sacó un pañuelo de su blanca bata y secó el sudor que resbalaba por sus sienes - debo confesar que este es el caso mas increíble que eh visto... realmente, solo lo eh visto en una película de terror jejeje.

A nadie le causó gracia el comentario.

ejem... si, está bien... ya no hay que operar pero... me gustaría tenerlo en observación.

No creo que mi hermano esté de acuerdo... será mejor que le pregunte... - Mokuba iba directo a la habitación de Kaiba, pero el doctor lo detuvo.

Ahora duerme... déjelo descansar, mañana puede venir a visitarlo.

no lo creo... mi hermano odia los hospitales...detestará quedarse aquí, además...

insisto... en que debe quedarse aquí - volvía a decir el doctor. Mokuba no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer.

no te preocupes Mokuba, puedes venir a ver a Kaiba-kun mañana, probablemente ya se pueda ir ¿o no doctor- decía Yugi, mirando de forma inquisitiva al médico.

no lo se, eso depende de como vaya avanzando su estabilidad.

¿estabilidad? Pero si Kaiba es mas inestable que un hipercubo de cuatro dimensiones... esta loco - decía Joey con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su dedo en círculos en su cabeza. Mokuba rió ligeramente, vaya que Joey sabía como arreglar un momento de tensión.

Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí - comentaba Yugi, ejerciendo presión en el hombro de Mokuba para que este lo siguiera.

Si... pero déjame llamar a la empresa para ver si una de nuestras limosinas ya esta disponible... - Mokuba tomó su celular para comunicarse a KaibaCorp.

esto si que fue de lo mas raro... bueno, ya sabía que Kaiba era raro pero... no tanto. - argumentaba Joey, sentándose en uno de los asientos de espera.

si... hace poco menos de una hora estaba casi muerto... y ahora esta en sala de recuperación. - apoyaba Yugi, sentándose al lado de su amigo. - es a lo que le podríamos llamar una "Milagrosa Recuperación"

Si...y ni contar el susto que nos metió a todos - dijo Serenity, metiéndose en la conversación -... Joey... ¿porque Tristán es tan cruel con Kaiba-san? ¿Que le ha hecho?

... buena pregunta hermanita...- Joey se acomodó de brazos cruzados, tomando una pose pensativa - yo tampoco se por que es así, que yo recuerde Kaiba nunca se ha metido con Tristán.

¿Que no sabías Joey- pregunta Yugi, impresionado.

¿Saber que?

A Tristán le cae mal Kaiba porque siempre te está molestando, me lo dijo. Me dijo que no soportaba ver como te maltrata y te insulta... pensé que lo sabías.

Que raro... yo recuerdo haberle dicho a Tristán que no me importaba, sabes Yugi, pelear con Kaiba llega a ser muy divertido jejeje n n¡

¿divertido? ¿que tiene de divertido pelearse con alguien inmediatamente a que se encuentran?

bastante n n, por ejemplo... si Kaiba me lanza un insulto, yo tengo que regresarle uno mas fuerte, el que no sepa contestar al insulto que se le mandó, pierde.

o.O¡

La mejor forma para ganarle a Kaiba es revirtiendo su insulto hacía si mismo. Ya le eh ganado seis veces con eso.

¿hasta llevan la cuenta- Serenity tenía una enorme gota de impresión en la cabeza.

si n n¡ - antes de que Yugi y Serenity terminaran también en el hospital por "coma de impresión masiva", Mokuba ya había contactado con una de sus limosinas.

ya esta una esperándonos afuera - comunicaba Mokuba, con una sonrisa en la cara.

veo que ya estas mejor Mokuba - le comentaba Yugi.

si... oigan Joey, Yugi... ahora veo porque valen tanto para mi hermano n n - tras decir esto, caminó rumbo a la salida.

nn... - ese era Yugi

...O.O...- ese era Joey

¿que esperan? ya llegó la limosina

eeeeh, oye... ¡Vuelve aquí Mokuba- gritaba Joey, corriendo hacía el pelinegro. Quien se hecho a correr para que no lo alcanzaran.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hospital Domino

12:00 pm

El hospital se encontraba en completo silencio, todas las enfermeras descansaban en diferentes partes del edificio. La recepcionista dormitaba en el vestíbulo, las luces de los balcones daban una sombra lúgubre a cada objeto del lugar.

En una habitación alejada de los demás pacientes, se encontraba Seto Kaiba. Estaba dormido gracias a los sedantes... profundamente dormido. Los rayos de la luna llena se dejaban ver por las cortinas de su ventana, iluminando las facciones intranquilas de su rostro.

El suero al lado suyo se movía ligeramente, motivado por el pulso alterado del paciente, los monitores de la cabecera en su lado izquierdo mostraban el agitado palpitar de su corazón. La misteriosa luna dejaba ver las gotas de sudor en la frente del castaño, sus ojos, apretados con fuerza, revelaban la angustia de la que era presa.

Súbitamente, los rayos de luna en su rostro son tapados por una sombra que dejaba distinguir sus facciones reflejadas en las sábanas y cuerpo de Kaiba.

Dos orejas puntiagudas que se movían levemente, queriendo captar las ondas de sonido del animal que estaba acostado en aquel lugar, giro un poco la cabeza, y miró la luna instintivamente. Los reflejos de la esfera daban a sus ojos un color verde ámbar. Pronto, aparecieron dos sombras mas al lado del primer testigo, con sus colas tambaleando, contemplaban a aquel ser dormido, querían ir hacía el, querían olerlo, conocerlo.

El lobo de ojos verde ámbar, dio el primer movimiento, rascando la ventana. Empujó cuidadosamente, con su cabeza, el cristal, entrando en cuanto vio a este abrirse. Sus compañeros, entraron detrás de el. Aquel lobo de ojos ámbar, se acercó lentamente al lecho de Seto, y los rayos de luna mostraron el fino color blanco de su cuerpo, con el lomo gris en una gruesa y aterciopelada franja que recorría desde la punta de la nariz hasta el extremo de la cola.

Le podemos llamar "Lomo Gris".

Sus compañeros, un lobo negro como la noche y otro café, se acostaron al lado de la cama, con sus ojos mirando a Seto con algo parecido a la "dulzura". Lomo Gris, aventurado, se levantó en dos patas mostrando su metro cincuenta de altura para poder mirar de cerca a aquel animal que le causaba tanta curiosidad.

Lo olfateó, y sus sentidos se impregnaron de una esencia particular que le hizo gemir un poco, se acercó a su cara y la lamió, con aquel beso canino distintivo para mostrar simpatía y lealtad. Kaiba frunció un poco el ceño.

Lomo Gris, utilizando la fuerza de sus patas delanteras, se subió a la cama. Notó rápidamente el temblor en su cuerpo, comprendiendo que ese hermoso ser estaba asustado por algo, emitió un gemido tranquilizante que, en efecto, hizo a Kaiba destensarse. Lomo Gris se acomodó en el espacio que había en las piernas de Seto, recostando su cabeza en la pierna recién curada de este. No le quitó la mirada de encima, lo protegería, pues el pronto se convertiría en su protector.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba luchaba contra un terrible sueño que lo atormentaba, ni siquiera los estímulos externos lograban tranquilizarlo del todo. Solo quería despertar.

Corría en un bosque, siguiendo un sendero de tierra donde su única linterna era la luz de la luna que estaba justo al frente suyo. Escuchaba su agitada respiración, sus pasos golpeando la tierra húmeda, sentía la fría brisa en su cara. ¿De que corría? Ni el lo sabía.

Solo corría, corría de algo, o hacía algo. Era un sentimiento que no podía controlar, se sentía nervioso, así que solo corría. Pronto, divisó una cabaña rústica en medio del camino, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró sin detener su carrera.

Ya adentro, se detuvo. Inspeccionó el lugar, recorriendo con sus ojos azules cada mínima parte de esta, el olor a humedad del lugar estaba combinado a otro olor diferente, un olor que lo ponía nervioso. Caminó un poco más dentro de la cabaña, hasta que quedó en el centro de esta, y la puerta se cerró por si sola, dando un fuerte azote que hizo a Kaiba saltar.

Miró hacía atrás pero, sin darle mucha importancia, caminó hacía una puerta frente a él. La abrió lentamente, la luz de la luna apenas y podía semi alumbrar las escaleras; parecía un sótano.

Pero solo estaba iluminado la mitad del camino, el resto, en completa oscuridad. Miró aquel vacío, y un poderoso escalofrío recorrió su espalda, hasta llegar a la base del cuello. Trago duro, quería irse de allí, quería dar media vuelta y regresar al bosque que, si bien no era tan bueno, por lo menos no era tan escalofriante.

Pero no pudo pues, justo al poder mover de nuevo sus pies, una ráfaga de viento acompañada de una sombra, lo hizo volver a ver hacía el sótano. En definitiva, eso no fue una ilusión.

Logró escuchar el sonido de latas y cajas cayendo, provenía de la oscuridad del sótano.

Con un tembloroso pie dio el primer paso dentro de aquel lugar, y avanzó. Mientras más caminaba, su cuerpo se envolvía en las sombras del lugar. La luz de la luna apenas e iluminaba su cara, pero no desistió, siguió caminando.

Dejando las escaleras atrás, intentó captar un poco de luz, abriendo mas sus ojos. Alzó su brazo por arriba de su cabeza, intentando encontrar algún foco; en efecto, jaló de un pequeño cordón.

La luz dio su aparición.

No había nada.

Suspiró con alivio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la luz comenzaba a disminuir. Rápidamente miró todo el lugar, buscando alguna vela o fósforos. Una linterna.

Con ágiles reflejos la tomó del tocador, y el lugar volvió a hundirse en oscuridad. Un olor, un olor extraño volvió a llenarlo de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Con la linterna en mano, intentó hacerla prender golpeándola con su mano, hasta que el rayo de luz se hizo presente.

Una enorme figura de ojos amarillos y dientes bañados en sangre fresca le gruñía con ferviente amenaza. Irguió sus dos metros de altura y su saliva combinada con la sangre de su hocico hizo a Kaiba caer al suelo. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, observó como aquel horrible monstruo se acercaba a el, le arrojó la linterna a la cara.

El animal intercedió ante el ataque, atrapando la linterna con su hocico y cerrando sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Kaiba se levantó y, aterrorizado, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Casi arrastrándose, en cuatro patas, subió con gran agilidad hasta la puerta. La luna fue testigo.

Iluminó a Kaiba, quien salía de aquel lugar, y detrás de el, la sombra de un monstruoso animal que le encajaba con fuerza las garras y lo jalaba de nuevo hacía la oscuridad.

Un grito desgarrador.

Y pronto, un salpicadero de sangre salió de ese lugar oscuro que parecía ser un portal...hacía el Infierno.

Kaiba se movía con rudeza en la cama, bañado en sudor y emitiendo quejidos de dolor. Lomo Gris se acercó a el, y con su hocico limpió la frente del castaño.

Kaiba sentía como aquel monstruo se alimentaba de sus entrañas, lo oía comer, saborear su carne y relamerse el hocico. Estaba vivo aún. Miró hacía su vientre, viendo como tenía su estómago separado de sus piernas, y aquel animal masticaba sus intestinos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos, destellantes como ámbar de miel. Fríos, sanguinarios, hacían contraste con su cara untada en pedazos de carne y sangre densa.

Sentía como aquel animal sacaba de su cuerpo todos sus órganos, sentía como encajaba sus filosos colmillos en su estómago, despedazándolo como un puño cerrándose en un huevo.

Seto acercó su mano hacía la cabeza del monstruo, acariciando su espeso y suave pelo. Delineó con sus dedos la forma de sus orejas, y pasó su mano hasta el hocico del animal. Este se dejó acariciar por su alimento, dejando de comer y tomándose un leve rato en lamer aquella fina mano.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos, sintiendo esas caricias. Todo se apagó.

Lomo Gris lamía la mano de Kaiba, en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Y lo siguió haciendo hasta que la respiración del ojiazul se normalizó y su semblante se relajó por completo. Una vez calmado, Lomo Gris pudo contemplar con agrado aquel ser tan cálido frente a él y, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Seto, durmió también.

Los otros lobos acompañantes, emitieron el primer aullido de la noche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si

Ak: el sadismo es mi fuerte más jugoso xD

Lz: y si creen que estuvo fuerte, esperen a ver los siguientes capítulos ¬u¬…

Ak: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lz: en fin, n n… y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews!

"Lariza" ((Akire))

ELI-CHAN

"No te preocupes, Setito Kawaii no morirá!" ((aún, jejeje)) "aú no sabemos quien va a ser la pareja de la historia, eso lo veremos conforme se desplace la trama n n¡" ((no sabemos si será un setoXjoey o un setoXyugi o un setoXserenity)) "por lo úiltimo, solo sería en caso de emergencia xD" ((y te comprendo, a mi tambien me cae mal Serenity U)) " que poca U" ((xD)) "En fin, esperamos que te guste esta actualización" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

CE-AT

"Como dijo Pegasus, Setito Kawaii es mas amargo que un limón! xD" ((mendigo par de Gays U)) "oye ¿sabias que Pegasus fue amante de Seto? NETA! En la película de Yugi VS Anubis pegasus se la insinuó bastante al pobrecito O.O" ((insisto, MENDIGO PAR DE GAYS!)) "espero q te haya gustado la actualización n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SAKURABY

"Yo también creo que el baño tiene poderes mágicos xD" ((IUG! O.O)) "En realidad fue después de ver Van Helsing, entré al baño pensando en la peli y… ¡Pas! Se me ocurrió xD" ((curiosamente, mencionaste la palabra "revivir", y ese era una de las tantas incognitas del fic O.O)) "somos malas para ocultar secretos de suspenso n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

N.17

"Nunca te respondo? O.O" ((raro, si no nos equivocamos tu también escribiste en The Kidnap, y si te respondimos O.O)) "Pero de seguro tu review no nos llegó, ya sabes que esta página es una vasca U" ((no podemos esperar para publicar nuestro sitio, ¡para demostrar que página es mejor! MUAJAJAJA!)) "¿te gusta que haga sufrir a Kaiba? O.O Orale!" ((a mi tambien me gusta hacerlo sufrir xD ¡Y POR ESO LO MATARÉ!)) "además de q Bakura de Maxwell no dejó review, y le digimos que matariamos a Kaiba si no reía el fic o.ó!" ((así que puede que sí, o puede que no xD)) "Esperaremos tu proximo review"

SANAE

"¿quieres que mate a Serenity? O.o!" ((eso va a tar cañon, pero lo intentaré n n)) "chale! No creo que se lo merezca!" ((nadie merece morir pero… ¡QUE IMPORTA! xD)) "ok! Tomaremos en cuenta tu sugerencia n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

DARKWOLF

"no sabemos si será Yaoi" ((y solo puedes enterarte si sigues leyendo xD)) "Esperaremos tu próximo review"

SETO

"El mejor FanFiction de todos O.O…snif… BUAAAAA! SOY TAN FELÍZ!" ((nos encanta leer esas hermosas palabras TuT)) "No te preocupes, no lastimaremos a Setito n n" ((por lo menos no mucho… aún xD)) "Ya me estas dando miedo O.O" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

GUAPA

"SetoXMokuba? o.O!" (( si quieres leer eso, mejor visita los fics de Koukin ToT… ¡son chidos! xD)) "No, yo jamás de los jamases escribiré un incesto O.O" ((sobre lo de Mokuba… quedate y lo sabrás xD)) "esperaremos tu próximo review"

NANAMI KAIBA

"fue solo para dejarlos con la dudota xD" ((no tenemos el suficiente corazón para hacerle eso a Kaiba ToT)) "lo arreglamos, no sería capaz de dejarlo así n n" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

KOUKIN

"si te dio miedito? O.O! YAJUUU!" ((tu no vendes piñas querido Koukin, no se por donde le viste la cara a Kaiba de un violador o.O!)) "me gusto mucho tu fic, especialmente el de "Jouno el Inu-boy xD" (( no me imagino a Kaiba diciendo "Convoco los poderes malignos del Neko-boy!" o.O!)) "estaría super cajeto xD, que bueno q te gustó el fic n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

MARY-IKITE

"Que bueno que te gusto el fic n n, y no, no voy a dejar a Kaiba cojo" ((diablos xD)) "Esperaremos tu próximo review"

KIDA LUNA

"por poco y no alcanzas a mandar tu review xD" ((nosotras te tenemos apuntada, ¿si es Sunubi (guion bajo) 777? Por que si sí es, mejor borranos de tus contactos y vuelvenos a apuntar)) "es: akire (guion bajo) redleer (arroba) etc etc etc" ((se nos acaba el tiempo del café, por eso nada mas te dejamos este pedazito de respuesta n n)) "y no, no te daré el gusto de matar a mi Akire, ES MIA! SOLO MIA! Y NO LE TOCARAS UN SOLO CABELLO DE SU MISERABLE CABEZA! XC" ((no me ayudes Lariza U.U)) "a ver si luego leo tu fic n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review n n))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	4. Recuerdos de una noche distante

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lz: aki toy! Saludandolos pa' el capitulo 4 de "Aullido Nocturno"!

Ak: por supuesto, dando las Mil y Un gracias por sus HERMOSOS reviews n n

Lz: tengo problemas con subir uno de mis fics, llamado "Detrás del Dolor", y parece que no podré subir ningún fic nuevo hasta el mes de Abril ToT

Ak: eso te pasa por terca y no escucharme ¬¬

Lz: callate!... es que tengo muchas ideas con mi historia para continuarla… ¡pero nada mas no me dejan subirla! ToT BUAAAAAAA!

Ak: U.U pero ya ni modo, y creo que a nadie le interesa xD

Lz: snif… pero me alegra ver que este fic tiene muy altos sus niveles de reviews … ¡¡SOY FELIZ!

Ak: ¬¬U che vieja, en cinco minutos pasa del llanto a la risa. Pero en fin… ¡AL FIC! n n

"**AULLIDO NOCTURNO"**

Capitulo 4: Recuerdos de una noche distante.

Hospital Dominó

9:30 am.

El hospital comenzaba a dar muestras de vida: algunas enfermeras caminando con lentitud, otras con poca prisa, doctores revisando pacientes, doctores comiendo, una mañana como todas.

O eso parecía.

Una enfermera caminaba por los pasillos de Recuperación y, dando una hojeada a su carpeta, entró a una de las habitaciones mas importantes del hospital. Lo primero que percibió al entrar, fue un olor a perro mojado. Cuando miró la cama de Seto Kaiba, hasta su grito se ahogó en su garganta.

Lomo Gris seguía acostado junto a Kaiba, pero al ver la intrusión de la muchacha, se levanto y gruño ferozmente, manteniendo a Seto bajo su cuerpo, mostrando tremenda sobreprotección. Los otros dos lobos acompañantes gruñeron con fiereza, interponiéndose entre la cama y la enfermera.

La muchacha salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los lobos se tranquilizaron, pero sabían que regresarían más humanos. El lobo negro y el lobo café salieron por la ventana, pero al salir dudaron un poco en continuar, no querían separarse de Kaiba. Lomo Gris acarició con su nariz la mejilla del castaño, como respuesta, obtuvo una media sonrisa en sueños.

Con un último vistazo hacía el joven empresario, Lomo Gris se llevó a sus compañeros fuera del lugar, corriendo rápidamente hacía el bosque.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran las 3:30 pm. cuando un joven pelinegro entró al hospital, sin pedir permiso siquiera, fue directo a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Vacía.

Asustado, corrió hacía la recepcionista.

Disculpe llamaba Mokuba a la enfermera de recepción ¿donde se encuentra Seto Kaiba? fui a su habitación y no...

El señor Kaiba está en Observación interrumpía una enfermera al lado suyo Saldrá de ahí a las ocho en punto.

¿A las ocho? es mucho tiempo para...

El doctor fue muy claro en cuanto a la hora le volvía a interrumpir, ahora, la recepcionista será mejor que vuelva mañana.

Pero... Mokuba comprendió que no le dirían nada sobre su hermano, así que decidió cambiar de táctica Por lo menos, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra el "Área de Observación"?

La recepcionista bufó en desesperación, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer (como leer su revista), así que optó por deshacerse de Mokuba lo antes posible.

Esta en el Ala sur del hospital, pero no puede ir allá sin... ¡oiga! ¡adonde cree que va! gritaba, al ver que Mokuba se había ido hacía el Ala sur.

Yo lo detengo le decía su compañera, sacando un silbato de su bata, pero la recepcionista la detuvo con su mano.

No te preocupes tras decir esto, descolgó un teléfono de su escritorio y presionó un botón de llamada rápida. ... ¿Doctor? Tenemos un problema...

Mientras tanto, Mokuba corría lo mas rápido que le daban sus cortas piernas, sabía que lo intentarían detener. Pronto, llegó al Área de Observaciones, y se le presentó su segundo problema... ¿Donde se suponía, exactamente, que estaba su hermano?

Los ruegos de unos doctores y enfermeras le dieron la respuesta.

¡Dije que estoy bien! Kaiba rugía con molestia, pues estaba en ropa interior y cubierto por una bata delgada, ¿Quien no estaría molesto estando así desde las 10 de la mañana? ¿Que tantos malditos exámenes tienen que hacerme para ver que estoy bien?

Lo sentimos señor Kaiba, pero debemos estar seguros de su condición física, ahora, si me hace el favor, recuéstese en la camilla le decía el mismo médico del día anterior, solo que ahora estaba acompañado de tres enfermeras.

Kaiba bufó, mostrando su inconformismo. Se acostó en la mentada camilla, temblando ligeramente por el contacto de su piel con el frío metal. Las enfermeras prosiguieron con despojarlo de la bata que llevaba puesta, ni los cubre bocas pudieron esconder el sonrojo de las jóvenes.

Tiene un rasguño profundo, cicatrizado, en el hombro... dictaba el doctor, y una de las enfermeras apuntaba las observaciones en una libreta. tres cuchilladas en el pecho... cicatrizadas. Una puñalada en el costado izquierdo del abdomen... casi cicatrizada. Una mordida profunda alrededor de la pierna izquierda... cicatrizada.

El doctor hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, haciendo entender a Kaiba para que se pusiera boca abajo. Después de una mirada despectiva, se puso en nueva posición.

La espalda esta intacta...el doctor calló, mirando unas marcas parecidas a cicatrices de látigos, apenas visibles, mostraban el largo tiempo que llevaban en la espalda del castaño. ¿de que son estas heridas, señor Kaiba?

Nada que le importe fue su escueta respuesta, mientras en su mente, la imagen de Gozaburo con un cinturón lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

¿hermano? una voz muy familiar lo hizo abrir sus ojos de nuevo, para lograr ver a su pequeño hermano en la puerta.

¡Mokuba! decía Kaiba impresionado, levantándose de la camilla.

ey! ¿que hace aquí? usted no puede estar aquí! la enfermera lo tomó del brazo y lo intentó jalar hasta la salida, pero Mokuba se soltó de su agarre.

¡No me toque! ¿estas bien hermano?...Mokuba calló pues, al ver a Kaiba de cuerpo completo, miró las terribles marcas en él.

Estoy bien, es solo que el doctor quiere ver las partidas de "Gato" que se jugaron en mi cuerpo tras decir esto, Mokuba mostró una sonrisa y se abrazó a Seto. Este lo apartó de si, y lo tomo de la cara.

Busca mis cosas, ya nos vamos Mokuba sonrió con más alegría y, corriendo de nuevo, fue hacía la habitación que había usado su hermano la noche anterior.

Un momento señor Kaiba, aún no puede abandonar el hospital, necesitamos hacerle mas estudios y...

¿Que diablos cree que soy? ¿Su rata de laboratorio? interrumpía con ira, las palabras del doctor estoy harto de este lugar y de todos ustedes, en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí solo miraron sin hacer nada.

Pero señor Kaiba... -

Además, yo puedo irme de aquí cuando se me de la gana, y no pueden mantenerme encerrado contra mi voluntad... eso sería secuestro. las miradas bajas de los médicos, le dieron la victoria al ojiazul.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, Mokuba regresó a escena, con la cara baja y manteniendo algo escondido tras su espalda.

¿Que sucede Mokuba? pronto, el pelinegro mostró un montón de harapos rasgados y ensangrentados. No se atrevía a preguntar, pero de todos modos preguntó. ¿Que es eso?

esteeee... tu ropa n n¡

O.O... diablos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

4:47 pm

Habían tenido que esperar a que un criado les llevara ropa nueva al hospital, pero, finalmente llegaron a su casa.

Kaiba dio un largo suspiro, aspirando el olor distintivo de su mansión, aunque siempre era el olor de los detergentes usados para la limpieza. Colgó su sobretodo morado en el perchero de la entrada, sin dejar de notar que Mokuba no se perdía de vista ni uno de sus movimientos.

¿Que tanto me miras Mokuba?

Es que es extraño fueron las únicas palabras del pelinegro.

¿Extraño? ¿Qué es extraño? interrogaba, mientras subía las escaleras hacía el segundo piso.

Ayer estuviste clínicamente muerto por una hora, fuiste cargado casi moribundo por Joey, y ahora estás como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kaiba calló un momento, meditando. Era bastante cierto. Las terribles heridas que recordaba, plenamente, el ardor de ellas sobre su piel, y que cicatrizaron en solo unos minutos. Su pierna, la cual estaba casi separada de su cuerpo, ahora la movía como siempre.

En verdad que era un caso de "Ver para Creer".

Sin olvidar la noche en que todo paso... noche que tenía completamente bloqueada en su mente. No recordaba absolutamente nada desde la mañana de anteayer.

¿Seto? una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Dime

¿Que esperas? Llevas dos minutos sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta. Kaiba volteo a ver su mano, sosteniendo la manija de su habitación. Le dio vuelta y entró a ella.

Se dejó caer en su cama, de brazos extendidos e intentando relajarse.

¿Estas bien? vio como su hermano mayor le dirigía una mirada de reproche.

... define que es bien para ti, Mokuba... ¬¬U

En todos los sentidos... Seto... ¿que pasó en el bosque? al oír aquella pregunta, Kaiba se incorporó en la cama, sentándose al lado de su hermano. Se removió el flequillo castaño, quitándolo de su vista para fijar la mirada en Mokuba.

Y esa es la pregunta del millón...

¿No recuerdas nada?

... lo último que recuerdo es...intentó escarbar en su memoria, pero las imágenes en su cabeza estaban revueltas y borrosas. Pero la mas clara y penetrante que tenía era la visión de una sombra sólida y oscura, de ojos amarillos rayando en lo dorado, con fauces poderosas revelando dos filas de afilados y gruesos dientes caninos. La imagen lo hizo estremecer ... no recuerdo nada.

Pobre Johnson... fueron las únicas palabras que Mokuba le dirigió, después de un largo silencio.

¿Qué?

Supongo que tampoco lo recuerdas... ayer por las 12 de la noche, algunos investigadores que envié para buscar pistas sobre los bándalos que te atacaron, me mandaron llamar para que reconociera el... cadáver de Johnson.

A Kaiba le costó un poco de trabajo asimilar la noticia.

... ¿Johnson está muerto?

Lo degollaron Seto... tras decir esto, una imagen terrible de mandíbulas cerrándose en el cuello de su ayudante, hicieron a Kaiba tapar sus ojos con la palma de su mano. ... ¿estas bien?

Si... aunque lo lamento por él...

aparentemente fue el mismo animal que te atacó a ti... es una lastima que no recuerdes nada.

... Nada mas que el sueño de esta noche.

¿sueño? pero si tu nunca sueñas nada... ¡y mucho menos lo recuerdas!

Mokuba, evitemos decirlo... ya me empiezo a sentir con Alzhaimer ¬¬U

¿Que soñaste?

Fue una pesadilla con tanto material como para hacer una película de terror tras decir esto, volvió a acostarse en la cama.

es comprensible, después de lo que debiste sufrir... pronto, Mokuba recordó al amable señor que los había ayudado en el bosque, en aquella cabaña rustica donde encontró a su hermano, tanto le debía y ni siquiera se había despedido ni dejado algún número telefónico. ¡Rayos! ¡olvide al señor de la cabaña!

¿señor? ¿que señor?

Un anciano te encontró en el bosque, y te cuidó durante la noche pasada. Te recogí ahí, pero se me olvidó dejar el número telefónico por si necesitaba algo.

Kaiba suspiró, ¡como odiaba deberle algo a las personas! Pero debía, por lo menos, ir y conocer a aquel hombre al que, desgraciadamente, le debía la vida. Por supuesto, lo había hecho por dinero, pero su antigua y primera educación (la dada por sus padres biológicos) lo obligaba a querer ir para saldar su deuda.

Supongo que tendré que ir y "agradecerle" bufó, Kaiba, con desdén.

No supongas, debes de hacerlo, fue muy amable con nosotros. Poco tiempo de decir esto, Mokuba se acostó al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó por el torso.

¿Y ahora tu?

... Creí que te perdería...

No Mokuba... no moriré hasta verte subir esas calificaciones decía mientras revolvía los cabellos azabaches de su hermanito.

¡Solo fue una! reclamaba, quitándose las manos de Kaiba de encima además, ese profesor tiene algo contra mi.

Esa es tu excusa de todos los meses, "¡Tiene algo contra mi!" Mokuba dejó de reír un momento, para sentarse sobre la cama y mirar seriamente a Seto.

... Hermano... también debes ir con Yugi y los demás. Mira que me ayudaron en todo, y quiero que LOS DOS vayamos a agradecerles... especialmente a Yugi y a Joey.

¿El perro? tal vez te pase a Yugi pero no me voy a poner al nivel del "Cachorro".

¡Seto! Joey también te salvó la vida. De no ser por él, ni siquiera hubiéramos llegado a tiempo al hospital.

Parece que le tendré que agradecer a todo el mundo... ¡mejor me hubiera quedado abandonado en el bosque!

Ja! ¿ahora quien hace los pucheros? le decía Mokuba, con una mirada altruista y orgullosa, sus ojos azules comenzando a mostrar aquella forma fina, característica de su hermano.

¡Cállate Mokuba Kaiba! Seto le saltó encima, torciéndole ligeramente el brazo en una fuerte llave.

¡ARGH! eso no se vale! ¡estaba desprevenido! Se soltó del agarre de su hermano, pero este tenía de nuevo su rostro serio.

si es tan importante para ti... iré con el anciano y después con Yugi.

me parece bien... n n... por cierto, no me has contado tu pesadilla...

y no pienso contártela ¬¬U

¡vamos! dicen que cuando relatas un sueño o una pesadilla, estas no se cumplen n n

y es tan irreal que contándotela o no, no sucederá... además... estoy un poco desvelado, te contaré después. Necesito descansar.

Como quieras bro... Mokuba saltó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida. pero Seto... solo piensa en lo de Yugi y Joey... necesitas amigos y, aunque no lo quieras admitir, ellos son excelentes para ti.

Antes de que Kaiba pudiera responder, Mokuba se fue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Corría por una vereda del bosque, con el frío viento de otoño golpeando su rostro. Los árboles ondeaban sus hojas, motivadas por una brisa espectral y, en la oscuridad de la noche, podía sentir como varios ojos diamantinos le observaban en su frenética carrera._

_Ahí estaba, en el mismo sombrío lugar de la vez anterior, del sueño anterior. La cabaña rustica mostraba aquella misma fantasmal atracción que lo atemorizaba y lo incitaba a la vez. _

_Sabía que no debía entrar, pues sabía que había allí. La muerte. La muerte en cuatro patas y filosas mandíbulas. Y, aunque quiso retroceder, aunque dio la orden a sus piernas para dar media vuelta; su cuerpo fue directo hacía la cabaña. _

_Abrió la puerta, viendo el cuarto tal y como la vez anterior, con los rayos de la luna asomando por las ventanas, alumbrando la puerta que llevaba al sótano. Esta vez sudaba frío, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo fue directo hacía la puerta y vio con terror como su propia mano se alzaba sobre la perilla de aquella puerta rústica y la abría con lentitud. _

_Oscuro, con la luna iluminando los escalones hasta la mitad del camino, como la vez anterior. Esta vez no esperó a sentir el nerviosismo, pues, ahora era terror puro; bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta sumirse en la total oscuridad._

_Nada._

_Sin embargo, logró divisar una extraña luz entre las tablillas del suelo. Se agachó y descubrió una portezuela enganchada a una cadena de hierro, la jaló con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que no tenía seguro. _

_Bajo unas débiles escaleras y, con temor a que algún escalón se rompiese, se sujetó firmemente al barandal de las mismas. ¿Un sótano en un sótano? eso era nuevo._

_El cuarto era iluminado por una vela encendida sobre un escritorio de madera y, atrás del mismo, se encontraba una silla de oficina dando la espalda a su visitante. Una respiración jadeante daba los signos de un habitante en el lugar._

_Se acercó lentamente hacía el escritorio, pero el pequeño movimiento el la silla anunció que ya sabían de su irrupción en el lugar. Aún así, esperó a ver la cara de su anfitrión. La silla dio media vuelta, mostrando a su ocupante._

_Kaiba dio un grito tan aterrorizado, que fue un grito silencioso, ahogado en su garganta._

_En la silla, un imponente cuerpo oculto en sombras dejaba ver sus ojos dorados, como dagas al sol, y sus escalofriantes mandíbulas jadeantes se relamían en busca del dulce sabor de su carne._

_Aquel monstruo tiró el escritorio y saltó sobre el cuerpo de Kaiba..._

Despertó bañado en sudor, con los ojos aterrorizados y su respiración entrecortada. Rápidamente prendió la lámpara de su cabecera, dándose cuenta de que seguía en su mansión. Nada de sótano, ni de monstruos, ni nada.

Miró el reloj sobre su tocador, marcando las 12:00 de la noche. Se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió hacía su balcón. Sintió la fría brisa golpear su cuerpo semidesnudo, despertándolo. Miró hacía la calle, casi vacía.

Pasó la palma de su mano sobre su frente, limpiando las gotas de sudor frío. ¡Por Ra! si seguía con esas horribles pesadillas jamás podría continuar con su vida. Seguramente era por los acontecimientos en el bosque, pero aún no entendía por que soñaba la misma cabaña. Algo raro había detrás de todo esto.

Una extraña sensación lo hizo ver hacía el edificio frente a él. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y su tez palideció violentamente.

Un lobo, con ojos verdes brillando ante la luz de la luna llena, lo miraba desde el otro lugar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al día siguiente...

Una limosina partía de KaibaCorp. hasta adentrarse en la espesura del bosque de Ciudad Domino. En su interior, Seto Kaiba pensaba en todo lo que sucedió el fin de semana.

Ya era lunes, y sin embargo, sentía como si su vida hubiera empezado desde aquella noche en el bosque. Se inclinó en el asiento que ocupaba, recargando su mentón sobre sus dedos entrecruzados, era una rara sensación la que sentía al intentar recordar aquella noche pues, quería recordar... pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Vaya predicamento.

Podía arriesgarse a recordar y así aclarar todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, el recordar aquel día, también significaba volver a vivir los momentos en que fue atacado y también el volver a ver la muerte de Johnson.

No quería ni pensar en las horrendas pesadillas que vendrían con el paquete.

Por otro lado, quería saber quien o qué lo había atacado, para así hacerle pagar todo lo que estaba haciéndole pasar.

Vaya predicamento.

Ya llegamos señor Kaiba la voz de su chofer lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones. Bajó de su limosina y se encaminó hasta la cabaña. Quedó petrificado a solo unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

Era la misma cabaña de sus pesadillas.

No pudo evitar sentir como un potente escalofrío recorría su espina. Tal vez eso significaba sus sueños y, aunque no creía en todas las patrañas sobre el destino y demás parafernalia, esa visión en frente de él era, en verdad, aterrorizante.

¿Que tal si sus pesadillas eran ciertas?... pequeño dato curioso, las escenas vividas hasta ahora eran con un escenario de luna llena. Siendo apenas de día, un agradecido suspiro brotó de su garganta.

¿Miedo a unas pesadillas mas irreales que las películas de los cinemas? Patético.

Kaiba se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y, al ver que no contaba con timbre, golpeó la puerta. Sin embargo, esta se abrió sola. Observó el interior, a diferencia de sus pesadillas que mostraban un cuarto vacío, este se encontraba amueblado.

Le gustaban las instalaciones rústicas, pero aquel lugar no contenía ni un solo tipo de aparato eléctrico. No había televisión, ni focos, ni refrigerador, ni estufa, ni siquiera un teléfono para casos de emergencia. Solo había sillones, una mecedora, chimenea, librero, que parecía ser la única comodidad con la que contaba el lugar. Algo ahí le olía muy extraño.

La puerta se cerró tras él, haciéndolo saltar. Y por fin se fijó en lo que estaba frente a él.

Una puerta, la puerta hacía un sótano.

Retrocedió unos pasos, aquel lugar era completamente tenebroso. Según sus retorcidas pesadillas, aquel lugar significaba la muerte pero, ¿Sería realmente cierto? ¿que tal si, tras esa puerta, se encontraban las respuestas a sus preguntas? solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se acercó a aquella puerta, y colocó su mano en la perilla, la comenzó a girar...

¿Quien es usted? un anciano le llamó la atención, haciendo que soltara la perilla casi al instante. Volteó a ver a su anfitrión, sin reconocerlo plenamente. ¡Ah! es el jovencito que encontré en el bosque. Veo que ya está mejor.

...si... solo vine a agradecerle lo que hizo el otro día. Kaiba sacó su chequera de su bolsillo, y le dio un vale a aquel anciano. ponga la cantidad que le sea de su agrado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Con todo respeto joven Kaiba... pero el dinero no me sirve a mi. Yo vivo de lo que me otorga el bosque.

Entonces solo me queda agradecerle su "desinteresada" acción después de hacer énfasis en sus últimas palabras, dispuso a irse de la escena.

Lobos fue la palabra que dijo aquel ermitaño.

¿eh?

sueña con lobos... ¿no es así?

...no se de que me esta hablando

sueña con carreras desenfrenadas por el bosque, sueña con ojos fulminantes que le miran, por primera vez en su vida... le teme a la oscuridad.

... ¿quien es usted? fueron las palabras de Kaiba, apenas logrando ocultar el temor en sus palabras.

Eh visto cosas que solo ah visto en sus pesadillas... cosas que ni siquiera imagina, cosas... que no puede ver... Hay cosas que le persiguen de noche... luego alguien comienza a gritar... luego los escuchas comiendo y pides a Dios que no seas el postre. ¿Miedo?... créame, aún no sabe lo que es el miedo.

Kaiba no soportó un minuto más en ese lugar, así que le dio la espalda a aquel hombre, para abrir la puerta. Antes de salir sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo.

Volverá... créame que volverá... Kaiba se apartó de aquel hombre, y se fue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: AAAAH! La historia se complica! xD

Ak: misterios, misterios, misterios y… ¡sangre! Aguardan en este fic!

Lz: esperamos poder seguir con la rapidez en nuestras historias, por que nos quedamos con CERO ideas para continuarlo

Ak: ora si q vamos a tener que tomar mucho "Cal-C-Tose" para tener ideas nuevas n n

Lz: el chocolate… ¡ALAVADA DROGA SEA!

Ak: muy potente xD

Lz: y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews!

"Lariza" ((Akire))

KOUKIN

"Lo q pasa es q tenía una pesadilla horrible! HORRIBLE!" (( basado en una HORRIBLE pesadilla q tuvimos!)) "la diferencia era q esta se trataba de un caballo con dientes de tigre y ojos rojos xD" ((exactamente en la misma espeluznante cabaña! xD)) "ya lei el fic, pero no tuve tiempo de dejar review, ademas, no me agrada la idea d q Mokuba se esté enamorando de Joey!" ((es HORRIBLE! xD esperaremos tu proximo review!))

SETO

"Ay! Como me gusta leer tus reviews! xD" ((neta esta chido? AAAH! Q bien! xD)) "sobre tus dudas… TEDRAS QUE VERLO!" ((esperaremos tu proximo review))

HISAKI RAIDEN

"Lari? O.O" ((Aki?..O.O… ¡me gusta como suena! Tanto q lo voy a usar en una pequeña pero MUUUY esperada historia q tenemos por ay en incubadora))

"al principio esa fue la idea principal del SetoXSerenity, pero como nadie quiere a esa pareja, deciodimos darle otros porques" ((pero… ¡ya tenemos a la pareja!)) "mira q hasta nos quedó una muy interesante y espeluznante similitud con la serie" ((es una de nuestras parejas favoritas, pero lo malo es q no hay muchas en la red U.U)) "por cierto, ¡¡BIENVENIDA A AULLIDO NOCTURNO!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ELI-CHAN1

"trankila! Ya sabemos quien será la pareja de la historia!" ((sobre el sadismo… ¡no has visto nada!)) "esto se pondrá mucho peor!" ((esperaremos tu proximo review))

CE-AT

"pues lo sentimos, pero el SetoXSerenity no será posible" ((pero igual sentimos q te va a gustar la pareja nueva)) "por ahora es un misterio de la dimensión desconocida xD" ((¡ey! Las contrapartes no somos chismosas!)) "si como no, Akire es la muestra viviente de ello xD" (( U en fin, esperaremos tu proximo review!))

N. 17

"SIII! Le gusta la pareja!" ((al fin! Creedlo o no, tu no dejarás de leer A.N)) "ESTO SE VA A PONER PERROOOO!" ((esperaremos tu proximo review))

MARY- IKITE

"q bueno q te gusto el fic, y creenos q se va a poner muuuuucho mejor!" ((esperaremos tu proximo review))

KIDA LUNA

"No Rex, no lo hice a propósito!" (( en serio? Yo creí q si!)) "no te miento, la neta si, pero no creo q haga daño decirlo…" ((Lomo Gris, a parte de ser blanca con gris, es una inteligente y hermosa HEMBRA)) "aparecerá durante mas capitulos, y es parte fundamental de la historia" (( AMAMOS los lobos, y Lomo Gris es una invención nuestra de lo mas tierna, desde cachorrita hasta adulta)) "Y sip, ya nos decidimos por la pareja" (( será un…SetoX?)) " mejor quedense a leer y lo sabran xD" ((escalofrios?)) "mmm. ¿a q te suena eso Akire?" ((mmm… escalofrios… a un fic Suspense/Horror/Romance donde Kaiba se muera, Joey le llore en la tumba y el villano sea un asesino que mato al empresario pero igual murio en el intento… sin contar espiritus buenos y malos q quieren cobrar venganza y acabar con sus deudas en la tierra xD)) "Kida, por si no te has dado cuenta, te dimos un SPOILER!" ((esperaremos tu proximo review! xD))

SAKURABY

"matar a Tristan? Esa fue una de las primeritas ideas!" (( no nos agrada matar a Serenity, eso implicaría lastimar al Cachorro y no nos agrada u.u… ni siquiera a mi!)) "y sip, encontra de ((esperaremos tu proximo review!))

ANGEL OF DARKNESS

"Uf! Por lo menos no mencionaste a…" ((CALLATE ZORRA! No les digas!)) "uy! Casi se me sale xD" ((sigue leyendo y sabras lo que espera en la historia!)) "sangre, sangre, sangre, y muucho suspenso aguardan para este fic, por cieroto….¡¡BIENVENIDA A AULLIDO NOCTURNO!" ((esperaremos tu proximo review!))

KIMMY ANGY

"Tenemos poco tiempo para seguir en el Internet" ((solo te diremos que nos agrada verte por aki)) "Y va lo mismo para ti que para todos los demas q les escribimos" ((esperaremos tu proximo review))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	5. Cambios

YUPIIIIII!

Lz: ya subí el capi 5! xD

Ak: ora si te tardaste!

Lz: tres semanas! U.U pido una disculpota, pero estaba de vaga-ciones.

Ak: la convencí de que se llevara la comp. xD

Lz: este fue el capitulo mas difícil de hacer que eh tenido desde que inicie el fic.

Ak: miren que nos tardamos 4 días en saber que poner nOn

Lz: pero ¡AL FIN! Ya esta ante ustedes!

Ak: aparece nuevo personaje, por eso tendré que dar el Disclaimer…

DISCLAIMER: yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, ¿la prueba? Tristán y Tea siguen en la serie U

WARNINGS: mucha atención…ARI CASTRUS y LOMO GRIS son propiedad de AKIRE ROSALES y se prohíbe **ROTUNDAMENTE** su uso en fics que no sean de dicha escritora, así que A UN KILOMETRO DE DISTANCIA!

Lz: ora si, ¡AL FIC!

AULLIDO NOCTURNO

Capitulo 5:

Cambios

En el edificio de KaibaCorp., en la oficina del último piso, en un escritorio de caoba, se encontraba la figura de Seto Kaiba. Sostenía su cabeza con sus dedos entrecruzados, siendo presa de una de las peores migrañas de su vida.

Su cabeza daba fuertes punzadas de dolor, no solo en su frente, también terminaban en sus dientes. Masajeaba su mandíbula, principalmente en el área de los caninos, aquella mañana había amanecido con la encía inflamada. Y todo aquello sin contar con lo desvelado que se encontraba.

¡Vaya día que sería aquel!

Tenía sueño atrasado desde hacía ya tres días, realmente necesitaba un descanso, pero no ese día. Ese día le daría la bienvenida a su nueva secretaria, parecía que la pobre muchacha conocería su mal humor desde el primer día.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio, restregándola en el mismo para intentar calmar el malestar, sus medicinas no hacían efecto y el dolor iba en aumento. Y a todo esto, se le sumaban las palabras del extraño hombre de la cabaña, palabras que circulaban en su mente sin cesar.

"Aún no sabe lo que es el miedo"

¿No sabía lo que era el miedo? había vivido durante años con un tirano horrible que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para golpearlo. Había vivido el sufrimiento de perder a su hermano más de una vez. El sabía bastante lo que era el miedo... ¿o no?

"Escuchas a alguien gritar, luego los escuchas comiendo..."

Bueno, tal vez sus pesadillas eran un poco... escalofriantes, pero eran solo eso, pesadillas. Nada era real y no había forma posible de serlo. Pero las imágenes horribles en su cabeza no se iban, permanecían frescas y ante cualquier intento para bloquearlas... siempre regresaban.

Una imagen en su mente, de una bestia con ojos dorados y dientes de navaja abalanzándose sobre el, lo hizo taparse la cara con ambas manos y refregarlas después en su cabello con fuerza.

De pronto, y de modo bastante extraño, le llegó una esencia parecida al durazno, pero era bastante diferente. Era un olor que lo puso nervioso y ansioso de inmediato.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse.

¿señor Kaiba? vengo por el citatorio para el puesto de secretaria. --- le decía una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

... adelante --- le ordenó con un intento de seguridad.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una joven con tez blanca, de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color pero con rayos dorados naturales, este le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda en delicadas ondulaciones. Sus facciones eran finas y juveniles, su cuerpo era esbelto y definido. En su mano izquierda, llevaba un portafolios negro que hacía juego con su traje de secretaria ejecutiva, del mismo color.

La muchacha se paró frente el escritorio de Kaiba.

Buenos días señor Kaiba.

..tome asiento --- le indicó el CEO, señalando la silla frente a él. La muchacha lo hizo, colocando el portafolios en el escritorio, sacó un fólder que prontamente se lo entregó a Seto.

ya eh visto sus referencias, 17 años y ya tiene amplias recomendaciones. --- la chica se sonrojó ante el cumplido, pero se pudo controlar rápidamente y el colorido duro una fracción de segundo. --- bien... Ari Castrus, ¿verdad?

si señor Kaiba, pero me gustaría que solo me digiera Ari. --- Kaiba tuvo que admitir su impresión por la voz segura de la muchacha, la mayoría parecía castañuelas frente a él.

entonces, Ari, será mejor que vaya preparando mis horarios de este día.

Ya lo hice --- informaba mientras sacaba una agenda electrónica de su bolsillo.

adelante... --- le decía, con el mal humor un poco mas leve por la eficacia de la joven.

sus actividades comenzarán a las 12:00 pm donde fue invitado a una exposición de la empresa que KaibaCorp. va a absorber...

Kaiba se refregó los ojos con solo oír sus labores, odiaba esas inútiles conferencias, y antes de que la muchacha continuara, la detuvo mostrando la palma de su mano.

con eso basta, ¿ay algo importante?

una reunión con los 5 grandes justo media hora después.

eso es suficiente... puede retirarse. --- sin más, Ari dio una ligera reverencia y se fue de la escena.

Después de un rato viendo la puerta por donde se había ido la muchacha, aspiró con fuerza y dejó salir el aire de la misma forma. El perfume de la joven ya se había ido, pero se quedó otro olor, un leve olor a durazno que lo desconcertó, bastante raro.

Definitivamente, estaba cansado.

Se levantó de su asiento y, dirigiéndose al sofá de su oficina, se dejó caer en aquel mullido espacio. Necesitaba dormir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿y? ¿que tal te fue? ¡vamos, no me dejes en suspenso, habla! --- le decía una mujer de cabello negro a Ari, esta llegó hasta su silla en el puesto de secretaria, y se dejó caer en el. --- ¿y bien?

... no me parece tan malo --- le confesaba Ari, dando un suspiro al final

bueno, fue tu primer día... ¿hiciste lo que te dije?

si, a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que yo... se ve que le gusta la eficacia.

acostúmbrate, la mejor forma para ganarte al jefe es dándole por su lado. No intentes llamarle la atención, mejor trabaja con normalidad y si se puede, ignóralo cuando pase cerca de ti.

será difícil... --- un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

¿por?

¡por que está guapísimo! ¡Dios! si lo que vi fue un ángel ¡ya me quiero morir!

dicen que los demonios también llegan a ser atractivos --- bromeaba la mujer, regresando a su puesto.

Ari se quedó pensativa, recordando la esencia natural de su jefe, un penetrante aroma a café. En sus ojos se veía el malestar físico del que era presa, pero podía ver que apenas estaba comenzando la primera etapa.

... lleva cuatro días...--- susurró, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en su asiento.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Corría por el bosque de domino, en aquella fría noche de otoño, se observaban las atemorizantes garras formadas por las sombras de los árboles que eran dibujadas en la tierra. Viró su vista al cielo nocturno, maldiciendo desde lo profundo de su ser a aquel cuerpo celeste, la maldita luna llena lo iluminaba casi con hipocresía._

_Pronto, deteniendo su frenética carrera en seco, distinguió un sonido de patas galopantes yendo directamente hacia él y, victima de la curiosidad, miró atrás._

_Un lobo gris, que por alguna extraña razón le pareció hembra, corría a su exacta dirección. Se detuvo justo bajo sus pies e intercambió miradas con él. En un movimiento que el CEO no logró prevenir, aquella loba tomó con el hocico el borde de su pantalón y lo jaló hacia el frente, indicando que la siguiera para, después, echarse a correr._

_Por alguna razón, decidió seguirla._

_A lo lejos logró divisar aquella misma cabaña y, con un gran gesto de desagrado y enojo, se detuvo. La loba se dio cuenta casi al instante y gruño en desaprobación, para después jalar con insistencia la gabardina morada de Kaiba. Antes de que este se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, ya se encontraba dentro de la cabaña._

_Quiso dar media vuelta hacía la salida, abrió la puerta, pero una mano pesada en su hombro lo hizo dar media vuelta con brusquedad. Ya no estaba la loba... y la puerta hacia el sótano estaba abierta de par en par. _

_A su olfato llegó un olor parecido a la miel en combinación con el chocolate, y de nuevo sintió esa molesta ansiedad. Escuchó unos lamentos provenientes de aquella oscuridad, que en definitiva no eran humanos. Se oían en susurros y de forma casi inaudible, pero los escuchaba._

_"¡ayuda! ¡estoy perdido!"_

_Kaiba llamó, para saber qué era lo que gritaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó hasta la puerta, y nuevamente logró escucharlos, pero se dio cuenta de que los quejidos parecían gemidos de algún animal. _

_Apostaría KaibaCorp, a que eran quejidos de perro._

_"¿Quién está ahí?"_

_Pero era imposible, no podía ser un animal el que hablase, sin embargo, las palabras eran completamente audibles y entendibles. Kaiba bajó las escaleras, siendo guiado por los quejidos y la luz de la luna. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra del sótano, los quejidos se convirtieron en gruñidos._

_"¿Quién eres tú?... ¡No te acerques!"_

_Entendiendo con rapidez, mostró su mano frente a la oscuridad que era el lugar de donde salía la voz, en señal de paz. El dueño de los quejidos salió a la poca luz del lugar._

_Kaiba grito aterrorizado, cayendo al piso y retrocediendo con frenesí. Aquel monstruo rugió y, de un poderoso salto, se colocó sobre él. El animal abrió sus poderosas fauces frente la cara del castaño, con toda la intención de morderlo... pero se detuvo._

_Kaiba mantenía los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, en un estado de parálisis, sin saber que movimiento hacer para quitarse de encima al animal que, por muy loco que parezca, estaba casi tan asombrado como él._

_El monstruo lo olfateó con avidez, para después fijar su vista en los ojos azules del ser bajo él. Sus orejas se movieron hacía atrás y todo su cuerpo se contrajo hasta parecer pegado al piso, moviendo levemente la cola y su cara de ferocidad había desaparecido, para dar paso a unos ojos dorados, enormes y traviesos._

_El ojiazul se desconcertó por aquel comportamiento del "Monstruo de sus Pesadillas". Salió de debajo del animal y, pegándose a la pared, esperó a ver el siguiente movimiento. Aquel animal gimió._

_"Tranquilo..."_

_- ¿Q..Qué? --- fue la única pregunta que logró salir de su garganta._

_El animal no dijo nada más, pero comenzó a arrastrarse hacía el CEO, hasta lograr recargar su pesada cabeza en el regazo de este._

_Kaiba no supo que hacer, pero algo en su interior le obligaba a permanecer allí. Tragando duro, colocó lentamente una de sus manos en la cabeza del animal. La luna iluminó el pelaje de la bestia, mostrando que su color no era negro como lo había visto en sus pesadillas anteriores... sino que era un color dorado bastante fuerte, tal vez las sombras de las veces anteriores le habían dado aquel color tan intimidante._

_Aquellos ojos dorados lo desconcertaban demasiado, aquellos mismos ojos que lo llenaron de terror durante la noche, ahora los encontraba apacibles y relajantes, ahora encontraba en ellos una alma inocente y pura._

_No solo eso... los encontraba familiares._

Despertó con brusquedad, viéndose de nuevo en el sillón de su oficina. Se refregó los ojos y, sentándose, comenzó a meditar. En definitiva, algo muy importante había entre la cabaña del bosque y el monstruo. Tendría que dedicar todo su tiempo libre en buscar información sobre las pesadillas que tenía.

Se levantó del sillón, mirando el reloj sobre su escritorio. Ya eran las 2:15 de la tarde, y tenía varias cosas que hacer... empezando por ir y agradecerle a Yugi y su porra por haberle "salvado la vida". Ni hablar, desganado, tomó su gabardina azul y se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo, una pregunta seguía insistente en sus pensamientos...

¿Donde había visto esos ojos?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la escuela de Dominó bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Mokuba, bastante pensativo, comía sin muchas ganas el almuerzo. Estaba preocupado, no solo por los exámenes que se avecinaban, le era aún mas preocupante la salud de su hermano mayor.

Le preocupaba, no solo el estado físico de el, sino también el emocional. Hacía solo cuatro días que se había salvado de una muerte segura, además, aquella mañana se levantó con un humor de lo más endemoniado.

¡Hola Mokuba! --- una voz le saludó, acompañado de todos sus amigos.

ah! hola Joey...

¿Que sucede Mokuba? te oyes muy desanimado... ¿esta bien Kaiba-kun? --- la voz preocupada de Yugi, hizo a Mokuba dejar salir una gran sonrisa. Le gustaba oír como había personas que aún les importaban la salud de su hermano.

si, él está bien... un poco neurótico como siempre, pero eso ya es natural. --- todos rieron por el comentario, pero entre las risas se escuchó un bufido, Tristán se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado.

oye... ¿todavía no descubren quien lo atacó? --- preguntaba Joey, con un extraño tono de preocupación.

¿quien? ¿o querrás decir qué? --- corregía Mokuba.

eeeh, las dos cosas n nU

no...y no

no debe ser tan difícil, ¿qué clase de animal puede ocasionar tanto daño como el que sufrió Kaiba-kun? además, que yo sepa no hay osos en el bosque de Domino.

eso era lo que estaba pensando Yugi, pero la gente que contraté para que averiguara sobre esto, no quiere ir de noche. --- decía Mokuba, recargándose en el árbol detrás de él.

y no debe ir... --- la voz segura de Joey, hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver --- digo, puede ser muy peligroso si esa cosa sigue viva.

tienes razón Joey, pero si ese animal sale de noche, jamás lo encontraremos. --- terminó de decir Mokuba, con un aire de decepción.

bueno, siempre pueden ir con armas ¿no? --- interfería Tea.

pero eso no basta, Jonhson... bueno, el también llevaba arma y no pudo evitar que lo mataran.

bueno, ¿que tal si nosotros vamos a buscarlo? --- fue la sugerencia de la chica. Todos la voltearon a ver con ojos de "¿estas loca?" --- oh! vamos! será como un campamento de aventura!

no creo que sea buena idea, Tea. U --- fue la respuesta de Joey, Yugi y Mokuba.

exacto, además, no pienso arriesgar mi pellejo por "ese". --- decía Tristán, con una voz llena de desdén. Mokuba se acercó a él, pero una voz impidió que comenzara a recitar todo su "florido vocabulario".

nadie está pidiendo tu inútil ayuda. --- voltearon a ver, reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz.

¡hermano! ¿que haces aquí? --- le decía Mokuba, corriendo hacía él y abrazándolo. Kaiba le dio media sonrisa, pero la borró al momento de dirigirse a Yugi y compañía.

... solo vine a agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi hace poco, lo único que tengo que decir es gracias.

Yugi sonrió ampliamente, y Joey le dirigió una mirada retadora combinada con una sonrisa de gracia.

Pero no te vayas acostumbrando, que tu y yo no hemos terminado, niño ricachón. --- a Kaiba le dio risa el comentario de Joey

Cállate "perro" --- lo último lo dijo con una media sonrisa y, dirigiéndoles una mirada a él y Yugi, se intentó retirar.

Ya veré como pagarles su ayuda --- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a su limosina. Pero la voz de Yugi se lo impidió.

No te preocupes Kaiba-kun, lo hicimos con gusto, además ¿para qué están los...

a parte, no necesitamos tu sucio dinero --- escupía Tristán venenosamente, interrumpiendo a Yugi.

creo yo, estaba hablando con Yugi --- le decía Kaiba con hostilidad, aún dándole la espalda.

ja! ni siquiera puedes mirarnos de frente, ¿quien diablos te crees que eres? --- Kaiba se dio vuelta, haciéndole frente y mirándolo a los ojos. La diferencia de estatura, aunque fueran solo centímetros, intimidó a Tristán.

¿tienes algún problema conmigo? ¡dímelo en mi cara aquí y ahora!

¡seto!... mejor vamonos.

¿sabes cual es mi problema? ¿eh? ¡eres tú! ¡tú y tu petulante ego de nerd traumado!

¡¡TRISTÁN! ¡¡ya basta! --- Yugi le gritaba, con marcado enojo en su voz.

¿que tienes que decir al respecto? ¿eh? ¡vamos! ¡defiéndete! --- le incitaba Tristán, mostrándose en pose de pelea.

yo no obedezco a mis instintos como un animal --- tras decir esto, y mostrándose como un ganador, le dio la espalda y se intentó retirar nuevamente.

Tristán se ofendió de sobremanera con aquel gesto y, cegado por su ira, saltó sobre el CEO. Kaiba, de pronto, sintió un zumbido en su oído. Todos los sonidos a su alrededor subieron de volumen. Oía a los pájaros sobrevolando a mas de 100 metros sobre la escuela, los chismes de los estudiantes que se encontraban al otro lado del patio y que miraban impactados la escena, oía los suspiros de sorpresa y, por último, oía el aire rompiéndose en un puño que iba directo hacia él.

Ladeó su cabeza, y el primer golpe de Tristán falló. A este le siguieron otros, que evadió con igual agilidad. Las energías del moreno se disiparon rápidamente y, cansado, le dirigió una de sus peores miradas al ojiazul.

¡¿QUÉ TE PASA! ¿acaso no puedes pelear como los hombres? ¡maldito huérfano! --- todos los presentes pusieron cara de completo horror, y las miradas de enojo se dirigieron a Tristán, tanto las de sus amigos como las de los estudiantes que contemplaban la escena.

Kaiba se sintió inmóvil por unos momentos, aquella terrible palabra resonaba en su cabeza como una colmena de avispas. ¡HUÉRFANO! una y otra vez. Su mente se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo, sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer, quedando solo un punto negro en medio del fulminante azul de su mirada. Un calambre recorrió su cerebro y fue directo al resto de su cuerpo.

Un rugido ronco de ultratumba, semejante en gran manera al de un león enfurecido, salió de la garganta del CEO. Su cuerpo se encorvó y sus manos y dedos simularon la forma de garras como el ave de rapiña que va directo hacía el ratón desde los aires. Y de igual manera, dio un salto de casi metro y medio, para aterrizar sobre el cuerpo de Tristán.

Si los presentes no reaccionaron con esto, reaccionaron después de lo que pasó. Kaiba comenzó a golpear incesantemente a Tristán, en un ritmo marcado y combinando golpes con arañazos. Tristán estaba paralizado por aquello, no solo por que no anticipó el ataque, también por la cara casi poseída que su atacante se cargaba.

El primero en reaccionar fue Joey, quien se abalanzó sobre Kaiba y, de una envestida, lo apartó del cuerpo de Tristán. El ataque duro solo unos pocos segundos.

Seto se movía bajo Joey como una fiera intentando soltarse de una red. El rubio se encontraba sobre la espalda del ojiazul, rodeando con un brazo el cuello de este, y con el otro inmovilizando sus brazos, Kaiba cayó de bruces sobre la tierra, pero su rostro seguía mostrando aquellos gestos animales. Rugía con desesperación y se revolcaba en la tierra, intentando quitarse de encima a Joey.

Tranquilo --- le decía el rubio, no gritando, sino con una voz calmada. Kaiba dejó de moverse con frenesí lentamente, y su rostro dejó de contraerse, pero aquella mirada azul seguía mirando a Tristán. Una mirada de asesino a sangre fría.

Tristán estaba en shock, sosteniendo con un brazo el profundo arañazo que tenía en el otro. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos. Profundos, como mares del Infinito, aterrorizantes. Tristán no dejaba de gritar de pánico, alejándose de Kaiba, pataleando lejos de él.

Yugi intentaba calmarlo, pero no ayudaba en absoluto.

Mokuba fue con Seto, asustándose de pronto por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos. Kaiba, al reconocer a su hermanito, la razón regresó a su mente y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

... ¿Mokuba? --- Joey soltó lentamente a Kaiba, y este se quedó arrodillado en la tierra, como no teniendo idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿estas bien? ¡nos asustaste a todos! --- Kaiba miro a su alrededor, y su vista se quedó en Tristán quien, al volver a ver sus ojos azules, volvió a entrar en pánico. Joey ayudó a Seto a levantarse, y este, ya en pie, miró avergonzado a Yugi y los demás.

Sin decir palabra, se fue de la escena. Los estudiantes se alejaban de su paso.

Tristán se quedó viento, aterrorizado, el lugar por donde se había ido. Los demás estudiantes se fueron, algunos riéndose de lo que acababan de ver, otros asustados por la cara que mostró el CEO, unos pocos sintiendo compasión por el moreno y la gran mayoría, se fue sin palabras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: UUUUUUUUY! ¿q opinan? O.O

Ak: díganlo! Tu voz tiene poder! xD

Lz: y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews…

"Lariza" ((Akire))

CE-AT

"¿Quieres ver sufrir a Setito Kawaii? ((pero si este fic se trata exclusivamente de eso! xD)) "que coincidencia :D" ((y no, no será Yaoi, aunque nos muramos por hacerlo yaoi, decidimos q es mejor así U.U)) "el capi anterior, dijimos que solo un detective sabría de los secretos sobre este fic antes del capi 10… pues bien… ¡¡¡¿¿¿ERES UNA DETECTIVE! ¡DIMELO!" ((nos das miedo U.U)) "¿¿SETOXTEA? o.O!" ((permíteme vomitar sin control!)) " y no te preocupes, a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo con esperar los capis xD"" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ELI-CHAN1

"¿crees que las pesadillas son macabras?" ((no has visto nada! xD)) "si sobre si se van a cumplir….bueno…." ((jejeje, esperaremos tu próximo review))

HISAKI RAIDEN

"¿traumó a Hisaki, Yami?" ((el traumado no habrás sido tú? xD)) "nos quedamos sin lana por comprar nuestra dosis de chocolate U.U¡" ((por ahora lo sustituimos con el Hershey´s)) "no es tan bueno, pero es algo" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SAKURABY

"bueno, a partir de este cap. comenzó la tortura de Tristán" ((sobre el loquero de Kaiba…digamos que ya va con uno xD)) "que bueno que te gustó el capi. Haber si te gusta ese" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

KOUKIN

"¿actitud déspota de Setito Kawaii?" ((en serio? xD)) "AMO A LOS LOBOS!" ((son lindos, pero prefiero a los reptiles xD)) "¿si me gusta el JoeyXMokuba?...NOOOOO!" ((es asqueroso e incestuoso!)) "ni siquiera nos gusta el SetoXMokuba U" ((a no? Yo creí que…)) "CALLATE AKIRE!" (( ¬¬U )) "en fin, esperaremos tu próximo review"

LENA HIYASAKI

"Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic n n" ((y ya vez, se va a poner mejor! xD)) "sabes, es curioso que mencionaras a los lobos y a los…" ((CALLATE LARIZA!)) "xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SETO

"de donde sacamos tantas ideas?" ((créelo o no, las soñamos O.O)) "sobre lo del anciano…uy! Mejor quédate y averigualo" ((esperaremos tu próximo review n n))

N.17

"otra a la que le gustan los lobos! xD" ((tenemos que hacer un Club! n n)) "sobre los sueños… bueno, ver para creer! nOn" ((exacto, debes seguir leyendo y dejando review para saberlo!)) "

KIDA LUNA

"como siempre, la última en dejar review n n" ((si los lobos son lindos, y muy tiernos. n n)) "¿conoces los Neopets? Quiero un lobo para mi cuenta! xD" ((si mandas a Rex a matarme, yo mando a… mmm….a ALEINA!)) "SIII!.. espera.. ¿Qué no ella ya se murió?" ((los malos nunca mueren xD)) "te cae bien el anciano? o.O!" ((ya veremos si te cae bien después nOn)) "pus ya viste como salio la disculpita U.U" ((se nos ocurrió en una noche de insomnio, los yamis, o por lo menos yo, no soporto el calor pero soy nocturna)) "eso quiere decir que las mejores ideas se nos ocurren en la noche n n" ((para los animales, no hay nombre para sexos. Si lo piensas, en nombre Lomo Gris tambien puede ser para hembra)) "¿quieres que Rex sea descuartizado por la linda de Lomo Gris?" ((no se, Rex me cae bien, no creo que sea justo que tu lobato se enfrente contra la maquina de matar que es Lomo Gris)) "¿Qué quien cuidó a nuestra loba, yo me dedique a hacer que creciera fuerte e inteligente n n" ((yo me dedique a entrenarla! Para ser ruda y salvaje! n n)) "me gustan los lobos y los gatos! o.ó" ((esperaremos tu próximo review! y si quieres, pues Lomo Gris acepta gustosa!))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	6. En el Bosque

HOLA!

Lz: sentimos la tardanza xD, pero estábamos en exámenes n n

Ak: pero ya ven, les traemos unos de los capítulos que más queríamos poner a la voz de YA!

Lz: así q no los entretenemos mas y…

Ak: por cierto, hubo un poco de confusión por la entrada de Ari Castrus en el fic

Lz: verán, Las Hermanas Castrus aparecen en TODOS mis fics, sin excepción, son como mi firma personal n n

Ak: por lo mismo, SI es la misma Ari, NO tiene nada que ver con "The Kidnap".

DISCLAIMER: ya saben Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, sino a Kasuki Takahashi… ¿la prueba? Tristán y Tea siguen en la serie ¬¬U

**AULLIDO NOCTURNO**

Mansión Kaiba, 3:15 am.

Aquella tarde toda la Mansión Kaiba gozaba de la acostumbrada, aunque nueva, paz. Pues la mansión nunca había estado tan callada.

¿Por qué tanta tranquilidad?

Tal vez era porque el CEO ya no jugaba con su hermano. Tal vez por que, desde que mando a Tristán al hospital, ya no salía de su estudio. Tal vez por que había regresado a ser el mismo amargado que todos los empleados odiaban. Tal vez... nadie tenía la respuesta.

Mokuba, quien acababa de llegar de la escuela, estaba dispuesto a hallar las respuestas. Dirigiéndose hacía el estudio de la mansión, se paró frente a aquella puerta, girando la perilla lentamente.

_Se encontraba tirado en una cueva, apenas y podía ver. Una fogata iluminaba pálidamente el lugar, y las sombras del interior de la cueva lo incitaban a ir allí. _

_¡Genial! si no eran cabañas con sótanos llenos de monstruos, eran lúgubres cuevas de pesadilla. Se paró débilmente, apoyándose en una de las ásperas paredes del lugar. Iba a salir de aquel lugar, era mejor encontrar la cabaña y acabar con toda aquella alucinación. _

_Un grito desgarrador, tan potente y tan desesperado que caló hasta el mas recóndito lugar de su alma, lo hizo regresar su vista al fondo de la cueva. Allí, arrastrándose como un perro que suplica la muerte para dejar de sufrir, se convulsionaba un joven mientras vomitaba torrentes de sangre._

_El ojiazul no supo que hacer, así que corrió al encuentro con esa persona, pero pronto cayó de espaldas al ver la cara del sujeto._

_Aunque las facciones deformadas mostraban claros signos de un joven de su misma edad, era prácticamente irreconocible. _

_Su cara se deformaba más y más, su boca se alargaba de forma aterrorizante hasta desgarrar los labios, en sus sienes y pómulos se formaban tumores palpitantes como si de corazones desbordados se tratase, los ojos color miel casi se salían de sus cuencas y todo el espectáculo sólo era en la cara._

_Los dedos se movían frenéticamente, alargándose. La cutícula de los dedos se desgarraba, dejando salir unas garras largas y afiladas, bañadas en sangre. El talón se alargaba de peor manera, midiendo ahora casi medio metro. _

_Volvió a mirar su cara, y observó una sonrisa en aquel hocico cubierto de sangre, aquel monstruo arañó su cara y su cuerpo, quitándose la piel muerta y la ropa desgarrada. Terminando de hacer lo suyo, el animal se acercó lentamente a Kaiba, con la cola tambaleante y el pelaje dorado brillando ante la luz de la luna._

_Tirado en el suelo, Kaiba tomó lo primero que su mano alcanzó, un trono hueco envuelto en llamas de la fogata. _

_El animal se acercó a él, pero al ver aquel tronco, emitió un gemido. El ojiazul se sintió como un lunático, pues podía jurar que aquel animal estaba ofendido. Sin importarle nada, blandió aquel tronco, lanzándoselo._

_El animal, muy por el contrario de lo que todos se imaginarían, gimió de dolor en vez de rugir de furia. Por unos momentos, Kaiba se sintió como un maldito, pues el animal gimoteaba y lloriqueaba como un cachorro, intentando quitarse la ceniza de sus ojos._

_Sin saber exactamente que hacer, se acercó a la bestia, arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su hocico con una mano, le quitó la ceniza de encima. El animal lo miró directamente, y con los ojos brillantes y sinceros, acurrucó sus dos metros de altura en el regazo del CEO._

_Kaiba, impresionado por aquel espectáculo, no hizo más que dar palmadas en la espalda del animal. Pero pronto, el terso pelaje de éste, se erizó con brusquedad y comenzó a gruñir con fiereza. Seto miró detrás de él, para ver a quien le gruñía._

_O a qué._

_Una sombra oscura, de 2 metros y medio, mostraba sus afiliados dientes en un gruñido ronco de ultratumba. Sus ojos rojos contrastaban con su pelaje negro y espeso "cabello" plateado, cortado en moda Punk, aún tenía restos de ropa, así que mostraba unos shorts rojos desgarrados. _

_Con un potente aullido, se abalanzó sobre Kaiba, dispuesto a despedazarlo._

_El ojiazul estaba expuesto, vulnerable, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que pegarse al suelo y cubrirse como pudo. El ataque nunca llegó._

_El monstruo dorado que antes había estado en su regazo, dócil y apacible, ahora se había convertido en una fiera. Mostrando sus fauces abiertas de par en par, y soltando dentelladas a su contrincante, se mantenía sobre el cuerpo del CEO, protegiéndolo con todas sus agallas._

_El monstruo color azabache, mostrando la fuerza oculta en su increíble estatura, lanzó de un zarpazo al animal dorado haciendo que cayera 7 metros lejos de su presa. Kaiba solo vio venir aquellos enormes dientes sobre su cuello..._

_A lo lejos, la voz ronca del otro animal herido, gritaba entre sollozos..._

_"SETO!"_

_"SETO!"_

_- _SETO! HERMANO! despierta! --- Kaiba despertó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y mirando alrededor. Se levantó súbitamente del sillón en el que estaba acostado, logrando observar que seguía en su estudio. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta.

¿estas bien? --- preguntaba Mokuba entre lágrimas.

¿Que pasó?

¿Que pasó? ¡te estabas convulsionando! ¡eso fue lo que pasó! --- gritaba Mokuba, extendiendo su llanto.

... perdóname...--- Kaiba tomó a Mokuba en brazos, para tranquilizarlo --- no quise asustarte.

¿Que tienes? ¡Dímelo! estoy harto de todo esto... sniff... ¡si te pasa algo necesitas decirme! --- tras decir esto, se agarró con fuerza de su hermano.

... Mokuba... ni siquiera yo se lo que me pasa...

Q..Que? ¿como que no sabes? --- sollozaba Mokuba mientras miraba el rostro cansado de Seto, sintió como la mano de su hermano limpiaba sus mejillas.

En verdad, no lo se...

Tiene que ver con tus sueños... ¿verdad? --- Mokuba logro ver un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos azules del castaño, dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto --- si es eso, ¡necesitas decirme que es!

son solo sueños Mokuba, solo eso --- su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa, haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera mas seguro de sus afirmaciones. Kaiba se sentó en su escritorio, encendiendo su laptop e intentando comenzar a trabajar.

Mokuba cerró la computadora, logrando que su hermano lo volteara a ver.

son más que eso... y lo sabes ¿no es cierto?

¿Que? ¿Ahora te sientes psicólogo? --- gruñía con sorna

¿Ves lo que digo? En momentos estás contento, luego triste, luego desubicado ¡y rematas con ponerte fúrico! - Kaiba suspiró en desgano, revolvió sus cabello castaño hasta dejarlo desaliñado, claro signo de un intento para relajarse.

sigh... tal vez tengas razón Moki... creo que el encierro me está afectando un poco. --- se levantó de su silla y, sacando un peine delgado de uno de sus cajones, acomodó su flequillo en el tono formal acostumbrado.

¿A donde vas? --- preguntaba Mokuba, con un tono de reto en su voz.

Ya te dije, saldré un rato para despejarme --- prontamente, sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, conectándose con su secretaria de KaibaCorp.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

KaibaCorp.

En la oficina de la nueva, aunque muy ubicada secretaria de Seto Kaiba, se escuchaba claramente una charla por teléfono.

¿qué donde está? ¿para que quieres saber eso, Nazuna?... --- preguntaba la joven castaña a la persona al otro lado de la linea.

ah, no se, tal vez por que TÚ eres su secretaria --- regañaba su interlocutor, con un tono exasperado.

ash, aprovéchate ¿no? --- le decía la secretaria, añadiendo un poco de picardía.

jajaja, que simpática. ¿Sabes por que no ah ido a clases?

no, pero no ah puesto ni un pie en la corporación desde lo sucedido con... bueno, el problema con aquel muchacho. Nazuna... ¿tú crees que...?

¡Ni que Anubis quiera! --- fueron las rápidas palabras de la voz en el auricular.

Tu sabes que los primeros 28 días son los más contagiosos de todos, además... --- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de otra llamada en camino. --- espera, tengo otra llamada...

La secretaria oprime un botón del teléfono, para dejar esperando a su llamada reciente y dejar pasar la nueva.

Oficinas de KaibaCorp. Ari Castrus al habla... O.O ¡Señor Kaiba! --- gritaba, mientras pensaba por medio segundo sobre si su jefe habría logrado escuchar algo, pero solo fue por medio segundo. La voz de su jefe la regresó de nuevo a la tierra.

¡Castrus! ¿me está escuchando? --- Kaiba elevaba con enojo la voz por el teléfono, para hacerse oír por la castaña.

Lo siento señor Kaiba, estaba desconcentrada, ¿que desea? --- le preguntaba, jugando con sus mechones instintivamente.

No me gusta repetir las cosas, Castrus...

Lo siento jefe, en serio... --- suplicaba con nerviosismo.

¿ay algo importante para hoy en KaibaCorp?

nada que no se pueda posponer, señor Kaiba... por cierto, ¿cuando regresará a la corporación? --- preguntaba, con sumo interés en sus palabras. Pequeño dato que no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul.

¿por que el interés?

no, por nada, solo es para reestablecer los horarios n nU

los acomodaremos cuando regrese, mientras tanto, manda todas las llamadas importantes directamente a mi bipper, y con importantes me refiero a...

¿A un terremoto arrasando con KaibaCorp, ocasionado por un dinosaurio que escapó del gobierno Koreano y que amenaza con destruir nuestra civilización y todo lo que conocemos?

o.O!... esteee, si... algo por el estilo --- si Ari hubiese podido ver la cara de susto que tenía el castaño, hubiera estallado en risas.

muy bien, que pase un buen día, señor Kaiba n n --- tras decir esto, Kaiba colgó el móvil.

Al momento de terminar la conversación, se puso a meditar sobre la buena gente que era su jefe, aunque sus compañeros de trabajo la vieran con ojos de espanto cada vez que lo sacaba al tema. No le gustaba para nada ver como su jefe manejaba tan dificultosamente su nueva "situación", y era en esos momentos de reflexión, cuando deseaba más que cualquier cosa poder revelarle todo y mostrarle que no estaba solo.

Pero no era posible, por esa y por muchas otras razones mas... entre ellas, el poder proteger a Nazuna. Su mente se iluminó de pronto, conectando la llamada que tenía con anterioridad.

¿Nazuna? ¿sigues ahí?

¿un terremoto arrasando con KaibaCorp, ocasionado por un dinosaurio que escapó del gobierno Koreano y que amenaza con destruir nuestra civilización y todo lo que conocemos?... ¡tu si que tienes imaginación! --- tras decir eso, dejo salir una carcajada limpia, característica de su persona.

¿escuchaste? jejeje, pus ya vez n n

si se oye cansado... me siento sumamente culpable en estos momentos... --- tras decir esto, dejó escapar un suspiro de desánimo por su garganta.

no te pongas así, sabes perfectamente que no podíamos hacer nada... desgraciadamente, yo no estaba cuando pasó... los hubiera detenido.

yo los detuve, aunque no con tiempo... y encima lo que pasó después...Ari, eh estado soñando. --- la última palabras alteró a la muchacha, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería con eso.

... ¿crees que tu...? sabes que no... bueno, no debes mortificarte... --- su receptor dejó salir un nuevo suspiro, cargado de culpa, Ari solo cerró los ojos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba terminaba de bajar las escaleras de su mansión, cerrando su móvil y colocándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo del pantalón. Mokuba ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, esperando que le sirvieran la comida.

Seto, ¿no vas a comer? en estos ocho días no has comido más que sandwiches que te llevan al estudio --- le reclamaba el pelinegro, sumamente preocupado por los horribles hábitos alimenticios que llevaba su hermano.

Kaiba miró la mesa, observando solamente pastas y ensaladas. A pesar de que sentía un poco de hambre, el ver aquellos platillos en la mesa le quitó el apetito inmediatamente, resultándole extrañamente "incomibles".

No tengo hambre Mokuba, saldré un rato. --- tomando su gabardina del perchero, salió de la mansión.

Mokuba miró por unos momentos la puerta por donde su hermano había hecho acto de salida; sin pensarlo dos veces, escapó del comedor para ir corriendo hacia el estudio de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba bajaba las escaleras del pórtico para ir a su limosina, que lo llevaría directo a la salida de su "jardín" que tenía mas de 100 metros cuadrados. Sentía sus músculos un poco tensos, como si tuvieran demasiada energía acumulada, tal vez necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio pues hacía ya casi 15 días que no lo hacía.

Con los problemas en la corporación y sus propios problemas personales, no había tenido tiempo de hacer sus ejercicios de rutina. El chofer de su limosina le abrió la puerta, y Kaiba abordó el vehículo.

Dio la orden de ir al Bosque de Dominó.

Le gustaba pasearse por allí de vez en cuando, a pesar de que aún llegaba a perderse en el lugar, le gustaba pasar horas allí. Era como estar en un ambiente salvaje.

Le gustaba la naturaleza, de eso no había duda.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez sus sueños eran una forma un poco retorcida de su subconsciente para avisarle que debía tomar unas vacaciones, probablemente le faltaba un poco de convivencia con la naturaleza.

Sus pensamientos no pasaron a más de eso, en 10 minutos llegaron a la entrada del bosque. Kaiba bajó de la limosina, dejando en su asiento el portafolios y adentrándose al interior del bosque.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, con un vago temor de ser atacado otra vez, pero ahora era de día, además de que iba preparado con un revolver escondido en su nueva gabardina gris, pues la anterior había quedado más que destruida. Había ido al bosque por varias razones, no solo para despejar su mente, sino también para cumplir con la tarea dada por su psiquiatra hacía apenas dos días después de que atacó a Tristán.

Le había dicho que debía regresar al bosque, para afrontar sus miedos y estar por fin en paz con sus demonios internos. Demonios internos...

Recordaba cuando de pequeño soñaba con carreras de caballos, y que él estaba en medio de una estampida. Hasta que su padrastro Gozaburo se hartó de oírlo gritar todas las noches y lo obligó a montar un caballo campeón en un hipódromo, sus pesadillas cedieron.

Tal vez aquellos sueños con lobos gigantes eran parte de su subconsciente, para representar el amor desmedido que tenía por los perros. Si, durante toda su vida soñó con tener un perro, pues nunca había tenido uno.

Tenía 15 perros guardianes, pero eran solo eso, guardianes. No podían mimarse, y ellos no mostraban por él más que respeto y miedo. Le hubiera gustado poder tener un perro que lo recibiera cuando él llegase, aquellos animalitos que te ven como un dios y te valoran y aman sobre todas las cosas...

Pero, ¿para que quería un perro, si su hermanito Mokuba llenaba todos aquellos requisitos? Una pequeña risa, para si mismo, salió de sus labios.

Su mente recordó de pronto la imagen de aquel monstruo dorado en la cabaña y en la cueva... quería recordar donde había visto esos ojos... mieles, destellantes, como ámbares al sol.

Sintió un pequeño mareo...

°°FLASHBACK°°

_- ¡¡¡NO! --- todos voltearon a ver quien era la persona que había interrumpido la acción, toda la banda mostró claros signos de reconocer al recién llegado._

_- ¡¿Que!... ¡Pero Nazuna! ¿Que no viste lo que me hizo! --- se quejaba aquel hombre._

_- ¡Basta!... está a punto de anochecer, será mejor irnos --- declaraba aquella voz, rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo entumecido de Kaiba, quien apenas y podía mantenerse consciente. _

_Aquella persona se hincó frente a el. Kaiba apenas y podía ver los ojos de esa persona. Sintió como su mejilla era acariciada, y como esos ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza y forzada resignación, como si luchara entre la acción de ayudarlo, o dejarlo ahí. _

_La persona se arqueó de dolor ligeramente, como si un calambre hubiera aparecido de pronto en su estomagó...le dedico una última mirada a Seto...y se fue._

°°FIN FLASHBACK°°

... Nazuna... --- fue la palabra que el CEO logró pronunciar después de que los mareos terminaron. Después volteó a ver hacía el sol del atardecer, para lanzar una pregunta al aire --- Nazuna... ¿quien eres?

Escuchó un gruñido cerca de él, su cuerpo se erizó de pánico y miró con plena lentitud atrás de su espalda. No era lo que pensó, no era un monstruo.

Era un lobo, un lobo gris de ojos verdes.

Kaiba le hizo frente, como buen genio, había aprendido un poco de todo, entre ello estaba sobre el carácter y la vida social de los lobos. Sabía que si el lobo se sentía amenazado, atacaría sin remedio, era mejor quedarse quieto y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

El lobo se acercó a él, a leve trote feliz sin mostrar signo alguno sobre un posible ataque. Se detuvo a solo medio metro del ojiazul, y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo atentamente. Kaiba comprendió que no era peligroso, así que se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del animal y, levantando un brazo dudoso, posó su mano sobre la cabeza del lobo.

El animal frotó su cabeza contra aquella mano, cerrando los ojos dulcemente y volviéndolo a mirar, Seto reconoció esos ojos verdes de algún lugar.

Ey... tu eres el lobo que aparece en mis sueños... o mejor dicho, loba --- la hembra parecía comprender sus palabras, lamió la mejilla del castaño, para después tirar del cuello de su gabardina e intentar guiarlo hacía el corazón del bosque.

Oye! ¿Adonde vas? --- la loba comenzó a correr, y Kaiba no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla al mismo paso.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde los altos árboles circundaban un espacio de apenas 11 metros cuadrados. Se detuvo al ver lo que había allí.

Lobos. Toda una jauría de lobos.

Se sintió intimidado por un momento, pero los animales parecían sentir que no era una amenaza. Sin embargo, el lobo más grande de todos se acercó a él con cautela, era un formidable lobo negro con ojos del mismo color.

Aquel animal se sentó frente a él, como esperando algo del castaño.

Kaiba se volvió a acuclillar, mostrando su mano al frente de lo que parecía ser el "Macho Alfa", y este pareció ejercer una sonrisa en su hocico, para después levantar su pata y colocarla sobre la palma de Seto. Los cachorros de la jauría emitieron un aullido torpe, de principiantes, pero bastante tierno para el gusto del CEO.

Divisó un lobo anciano, tuerto, demasiado débil para acercarse a él, pero observó como movía levemente la cola, mostrando el gusto por su presencia. Seto fue directo hacía el animal, sentándose al lado suyo y recargándose en una piedra tras él.

Aquel lobo tuerto se esforzó un poco para poder ir al lado del joven, recargando su cabeza en el muslo de Kaiba; como cualquier anciano, no tardó ni un minuto en caer en un profundo sueño.

Kaiba observó a tres jóvenes hiperactivos, le parecían la representación de adolescentes, pues los tres se peleaban y mordían los hocicos para llegar primero cerca de él. Era un negro, uno blanco y otro café.

Rió, bastante divertido por la escena que hacían esos lobatos, pero pronto sintió como "algo" se metía al bolso de su gabardina. Metió su mano, pero la sacó inmediatamente al contacto con una bola peluda y regordeta. Volvió a introducir su mano, para sacar un bulto negro de ojos verdes y pecho gris, tan pequeño que apenas y llenaba sus dos manos; el pequeño rufián masticaba su celular, que estaba revestido en piel.

ey tu! dame eso... --- Kaiba intentó quitarle su móvil, pero el cachorro comenzó a emitir gruñidos juguetones y a babear todo el aparato. Se movió histérico, hasta soltarse del agarre e intentar correr. --- oye... ¿estas corriendo, o tambaleándote?

El cachorro mostraba sus cortas semanas de edad, pues apenas y caminaba. Kaiba lo tomo en brazos, para acurrucarlo entre ellos. El cachorrito se quedó allí, mordisqueando el aparato.

La loba lo miraba con mucha diversión, como si atesorara aquella imagen. Después de todo ¿Cuando se puede llegar a ver al gran Seto Kaiba, jugando con lobatos como si fuera uno también?

Si había alguien que también atesoraba aquel momento, era el mismísimo Kaiba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, Kaiba arribaba nuevamente a su mansión. Había permanecido unas pocas horas jugando con la "Familia" de Lomo Gris. Se había enterado del nombre gracias a una cinta azul que el animal llevaba en su pata trasera izquierda, parecía tener un dueño.

Subió lentamente las escaleras de su mansión, cansado más mental que físicamente. Al llegar hasta su habitación, y cerrar la puerta tras él, no hizo más que caer acostado en su enorme cama. Dejó su gabardina arrumbada en la cama y fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, estaba consiente que olía a lobo.

Especialmente, porque sus perros guardianes casi se abalanzaban sobre él cuando llegó.

Se desvistió con rapidez, y permaneció en la regadera sin hacer nada, más que enjabonándose y sentir el agua tibia resbalar por su cuerpo. Unos gruñidos y lloriqueos ligeros lo hicieron sobresaltarse, para darse cuenta después de que venían de su habitación.

Terminando de secarse, salió de la regadera y se vistió con la usual rapidez que usaba para todas las cosas, además de que los lloriqueos se hacían más insistentes. Terminando de ponerse su pijama azul eléctrico, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, para mirar su habitación.

Los recuerdos sobre los lloriqueos de aquel monstruo en la cueva, llegaron en el momento más inoportuno.

Para su tranquilidad, no había nada, pero si había un bulto lloriqueando debajo de su gabardina, intentando encontrar una salida para poder respirar. El ojiazul se acercó con cautela, tomó una parte de su gabardina, y de un rápido movimiento la jaló para descubrir lo que había debajo.

¿tu? ¿que haces aquí? --- decía sorprendido, mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño cachorro negro con pecho gris, este movió su colita alegremente mientras gemía, en un fallido intento por aullar. --- deberías estar con tu madre.

Al oír los regaños del castaño, el pequeño lobezno comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo.

esta bien! puedes quedarte, pero solo una noche porque mañana mismo te regreso con Lomo Gris. --- el cachorro se liberó de las manos de Kaiba, para saltar sobre su hombro y lamerle la mejilla ---...¡ey, tranquilo! que me acabo de bañar... y pensándolo bien, también tú necesitas un buen baño.

El cachorro hizo hacía el frente sus orejas, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban alrededor de aquella lujosa habitación. Sintió como el cuerpo de su protector se movía hacía otro lugar, directo a la regadera.

Quien diría que, con la compañía de aquella curiosa bola de pelos, Kaiba no tuvo ninguna pesadilla aquella noche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: que podemos decir!... VIMOS MUUUUUCHAS PELICULAS EL FIN DE SEMANA! xD

Ak: pero no podemos decir porque si no "Estariamos haciendo publicidad en el fic" y lo borrarían ¬¬U

Lz: puras &$#!

Ak: en fin, ahora a contestar reviews!

"Lariza" ((Akire))

ELI-CHAN

"pus ya vez, en el siguiente capitulo… ¡la confrontación!" ((Veremos que hará Kaiba estando frente a frente con Tristán xD)) "¿te gustan los lobos, pus de seguro este capitulo también te gustará xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review n n))

SETO

"oye! No le digas así a Ari, que es linda la muchacha ¬¬U" ((mosca muerta! xD)) "cállate, que tu Aleina no se queda atrás ¬¬U" ((sobre lo de convertirlo en libro…)) "si checas los reviews, mi profe de español está checándolo para que le haga modificaciones, porque el me va a ayudar para llevarlo a algun concurso y que lo pueda publicar en una editorial! nOn" ((gracias por los halagos n/n, esperaremos tu próximo review))

N17

"hola, pus ya vez, este tardó más, pero creo que valió la espera n n" ((si hubieras entrado de secre, ten por seguro que Kaiba te destazaría en algún capi xD)) "sobre la pareja… ya verás, luego n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

HISAKI RAIDEN

"ey ey! Tranquila yami hisaki, deja un poco de Tristán para Kaiba xD" ((ya verás, luego se descubre porqué el odio de Tristán hacia Kaiba)) "si, es la misma Ari, pero no tiene nada que ver con el fic anterior" ((¿¿mujer hombra lobo, ya vete a dormir yami hisaki U)) "te dan miedo los sueños?... uuuh! No vas a aguantar el capitulo 10!" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

LADY GRAYSON

"yo no olvido a ningún reviewer, y tu dejaste solo UN review en The Kidnap U" ((ni siquiera terminaste de leer ¬¬U)) "espero que por lo menos si termines de leer este!" ((Esperaremos tu próximo review))

CE-AT

"Otra a la que le dan miedo los sueños!" ((insisto, no van a aguantar el capitulo 10!)) "si quieren saber todos los secretos sobre este fic… ¡tendrán que seguir leyendo!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review n n))

KIDA LUNA

"última en todo ¬¬U" ((tienes suerte de que los examenes atrasaran la actualización ¬¬U)) "oye! Dame tu cuenta de neopets, para hacerte mi neoamiga!" ((jejeje, ¿Ari o Aleina? ¡que mas da! Las dos son hermanas!)) "por cierto, ¿Quién te contó que Aleina no iba a estar en este fic? xD" ((MUAJAJAJAJA!)) "Rex tiene cuernos y alas, qué, ¿lo pintas con Brocha de Darigan o q pedo?" ((no, lo que pasa es que Kida es un demonio, y se revolcó con una cabra mitad dragón y mitad lobo, y… ¡voila! Nació Rex! xD)) "te pasas Akire ¬¬U" ((Si te vas a deshacer de Rex… ¡yo te lo compro! Para que engendre con Lomo Gris y tengan cachorritos xD)) "yuju! Bebeshitous de Rex y Lomo Gris! nOn" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	7. Fuerza Sobrenatural y algo más

YUPI!

Lz: vamos a la carga con el capi 7!

Ak: ¿Qué podemos decir? ¡este capitulo es fabuloso!

Lz: es de los primeros que se nos ocurrió

Ak: seh, primero se nos ocurre el final antes que los siguientes capitulos xD

Lz: glup… ¡ya se acerca el capitulo 10! ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA!

Ak: solo tres capis mas, y…

Lz: bueno, ustedes lo verán… ¡TÚ, DA EL DISCLAIMER!

Ak: ¬¬U

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, por que si así fuera Kaiba sería un verdadero hombre lobo y aparte un coqueto con todas las chavas! xD además de que Joey usaría el traje de perrito todo el tiempo nOn!

Ak: O.O… q bueno que YGO! No te pertenece…

WARNINGS: Ari Castrus, Lomo Gris y Pecho de Plata son propiedad de AKIRE ROSALES y se prohíbe **ROTUNDAMENTE** su uso en fics que no sean de dicha escritora, así que A UN KILOMETRO DE DISTANCIA!

Lz: ora si, ¡AL FIC!

**AULLIDO NOCTURNO**

Capitulo 7: Fuerza sobrenatural... y algo más...

La luz del sol apenas se dejaba ver por las calles, la media luna bajaba con lentitud por las montañas boscosas que circundaban dominó. El comienzo del amanecer marcaba un nuevo día para sus habitantes.

Para unos, marcaba el comienzo para tratar de ser mejor. Para otros, era el anunciador de la catástrofe. Para pocos, era el mismo panorama de tediosas clases y torturantes tareas. Para el resto, solo era un día más.

En la mansión Kaiba, un joven pelinegro movía su desayuno en el comedor sin muchos ánimos, pensaba en lo que había encontrado en el estudio de su hermano mayor. Estaba muy confundido, pues no entendía porque su hermano hacía todos esos dibujos... es decir, no era admirador de Hollywood ni mucho menos.

Algo había detrás de todo esto y lo iba a descubrir... costase lo que costase...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en la habitación más lujosa de la mansión, Seto Kaiba se encontraba debidamente cambiado y bañado, listo para regresar a su vida "normal".

Miró de nuevo al lobezno dormido en su cama. ¡Y pensar que su sola presencia logró darle al castaño su primera noche tranquila! Pues ahora se sentía con todas sus energías restauradas. Es más, se sentía con "demasiada" energía.

Tenía sus músculos muy tensos, como si estuviera reteniendo excesiva energía. Bueno, ese día era día de deportes en la escuela, así que sería productivo el canalizar sus fuerzas en esa clase.

Masajeó su mandíbula pues le dolía bastante, a pesar de que no encontraba ninguna señal de caries o algo perecido, aquel dolor era muy fuerte. Además, anoche habían sangrado sus encías en cuando fueron tocadas por el cepillo dental. Tenía que ver a un dentista con urgencia.

Tomó su portafolios del escritorio, y bajó las escaleras para ir directo al comedor, su estomago demandaba comida cuanto antes. ¿Hacia cuanto que no comía? probablemente dos días...

Sentía un hambre exagerada, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se mantenía sin comer. El olor al desayuno le reanimó, y bajo con más aprisa las escaleras.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con la figura meditante de su hermano menor.

¿Mokuba? --- pregunto el castaño, parándose a unos cuantos metros de él.

¿eh?...¡ah!... buenos días hermano --- le saludaba distraídamente, dato que no pasó desapercibido por Seto, quien estaba acostumbrado a recibir una avalancha de preguntas sobre su había dormido bien.

¿nada más buenos días?

lo siento Seto, es que no dormí bien... --- decía con desgano, mientras movía su desayuno sin muchos ánimos.

eso es nuevo, tu nunca te desvelas... --- le decía con un tono de divertido sarcasmo, después se sentó frente a su hermano menor. Casi inmediatamente, la cocinera se acercó a él sirviéndole el café que tomaba todas las mañanas.

Al oler el aroma de aquel líquido, su estómago se retorció en desapruebo. Lo hizo a un lado para sorpresa de Mokuba y de la cocinera.

¿desea otra cosa señor? --- pregunto la mujer, temiendo por su empleo.

esteee, mejor iré yo a ver lo que hay... --- la sorpresa del pelinegro y la mujer, no pudo ser más grande.

Apenas había entrado a la cocina, cuando un olor capturó todos sus sentidos. Era un olor completamente diferente a los demás de la casa, le parecía un olor suave y delicioso. Siguió aquel aroma hasta el refrigerador, abrió la puerta metálica para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de que aquel aroma provenía de un pollo semi asado, casi termino medio, para apenas dos personas.

Eso es para la comida --- la voz de la cocinera lo sacó de su trance --- si desea puedo asarlo rápido para el desayuno.

No, se me está haciendo tarde, comeré cuando regrese de la corporación. --- le decía mientras salía de la cocina.

Kaiba apenas iba a salir de la mansión, cuando Mokuba pegó un grito de sorpresa. Regresó al comedor rápidamente, para encontrar la figura de su hermanito arrodillado en el piso.

¿Mokuba? ¿Que sucede? --- su pregunta fue respondida cuando el aludido lo volteó a ver con una figura negra en brazos.

¿de donde sacaste a este cachorrito tan precioso? ¡es adorable! --- le decía Mokuba, abrazando al lobezno que había estado en la habitación del castaño hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos.

¡"Pecho de Plata"! ¡regresa a mi cuarto en este instante! --- el cachorro, al verlo, aulló de alegría y se lanzó inmediatamente a los pies de Seto, saltando para que lo cargara.

¿"Pecho de Plata"? ¿así se llama?... ¿cuando lo compraste que yo ni por enterado? --- preguntaba su hermano menor. Kaiba meditó un poco antes de responder

no es mío, me siguió desde el bosque, pensaba devolverlo esta tarde.

¡no! ¡no lo devuelvas! ambos sabemos que tú te mueres por tener un perro --- Kaiba no pudo evitar pensar en que Mokuba era un chantajista de primera.

no es un perro, Mokuba, es un lobo... y será mejor entregarlo. --- el cachorro pareció entender estas palabras, pues ahora dejó de saltar y lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, tanta ternura hizo que el CEO se mordiera el labio. Casi se derrite cuando el lobezno ladeó su cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojitos verdes continuaban destellantes.

¿decías Seto? --- le preguntaba Mokuba, con los brazos en la cadera y apoyado en su pierna izquierda.

¬¬U los dos son unos chantajistas de primera --- Kaiba volteó a mirar al cachorro, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba. Dio la cosa por resuelta, tomo su gabardina, que se sintió un poquito más pesada de lo normal, y salió de la mansión.

Mokuba mostró una sonrisa, aquel cachorro sí que era inteligente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Escuela Dominó, 7:50 am.

Los alumnos iban llegando con lentitud, platicando cosas sin mucha relevancia. La nueva temporada del programa más famoso, la banda "no oficial" que tocaba en una bodega abandonada en el Bosque de Dominó, las noticias sobre personas desaparecidas en dicho bosque... el ataque de Kaiba contra Tristán...

¿Como sigue tu brazo viejo? --- le preguntaba Joey, mientras Tristán caminaba a su lado directo al salón que les tocaba. El moreno llevaba una venda en su brazo izquierdo.

Joey sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, miró atrás de si, pero después de un rato, volvió su atención hacia sus amigos.

mejor, el doctor dice que podré quitarme la venda en una semana. --- respondió Tristán.

ese Kaiba debería cortarse las uñas --- bromeaba Ryou, para animar la escena.

pues yo preferiría que le cortasen las manos --- gruñía Tristán, mostrando claramente su enojo.

mejor deja así las cosas Tris, porqué lo tuviste bien merecido --- todos voltearon a ver a Yugi, quien se sentó en su lugar mirando al moreno sentarse el el propio, con la mirada baja.

Yugi tiene razón, tú comenzaste la pelea, y lo obligaste a terminarla. --- le decía Tea, sus compañeros asintieron.

Tristán meditó sobre los acontecimientos de hacía 4 días, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón. ¡Pero definitivamente no iba a disculparse! El castaño le había sacado hasta pesadillas con su "ataque".

¿podríamos dejar el tema? --- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

lo que yo me pregunto, ¿por que Kaiba actuó de aquella forma? --- antes de que Ryou terminara su frase, una voz llamó la atención de todos hacía la puerta.

cuando te digan huérfano, vienes y me dices como actuar.

¡Kaiba-kun! ¿a que hora llegaste? --- preguntaba Yugi. Tristán bufó y evito mirar al ojiazul.

estaba atrás de ustedes desde que entraron a la escuela, así que no tienen por qué fingir su incomodidad, pues me tiene sin cuidado. --- Miró por un segundo a Joey, quien fue el único que lo había visto detrás de ellos. Se sentó en su lugar mientras colocaba su gabardina doblada en el respaldo de su asiento, sacó un libro de su portafolios y comenzó a leer.

creo que ya podemos regresar a la normalidad --- les animaba Tea, todos decidieron dar por terminada la platica.

El maestro comenzaba a tardar en llegar, y pronto, toda la clase reanudó sus platicas. Yugi y los demás discutían sobre el duelo de monstruos y los demás sobre cosas sin mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, Tristán no dejaba de pensar en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho. Tal vez se había excedido con sus palabras aquella vez, y realmente había herido a Kaiba... ¡pero lo odiaba! ¡el tipo era fastidioso hasta decir basta!. Lo miró por unos segundos, o por lo menos intentó mirarlo por solo unos segundos.

Su mirada se quedó paralizada en los ojos azules del CEO, sin poder contener un sentimiento de terror. Recordaba como lo había mirado hacía apenas 4 días, con una mirada ida, fría y profunda. Pero aunque profunda, en el fondo solo había hielo y vacío.

Parecía como si su alma se hubiese despegado de su cuerpo.

Kaiba sintió el escudriño del moreno, y pronto no soportó más aquella insistente molestia. Le devolvió la mirada, pero inyectándole al mismo tiempo un poco de ira y desdén. Tristán se paralizó por aquellos ojos, pues su mente atormentada recordó cuando el ojiazul se le lanzó encima.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, y dejó de mirar a Seto.

Kaiba, deja de molestar a Tristán --- las palabras de Joey hicieron que Kaiba dejara de ver Tristán, para dirigirle una mirada de reproche al rubio.

No metas tus narices en esto, cachorro. --- si había algo que relajaba a Seto, era molestar a Joey.

GRRRRR! --- Joey gruño, levantándose de su lugar. Pero en vez de oír gruñidos, Kaiba escucho palabras --- _¡maldito Kaiba, perro del mal! _

El ojiazul no pudo suprimir su sorpresa; Yugi estaba a punto de detenerlos, pero los quejidos de "algo" hicieron a todos mirar al lugar de Kaiba. Este volteó hacía su gabardina, para ver como su lobezno salía del bolso de su gabardina, para terminar en el suelo.

El pequeño animalillo sacudió su cabeza, para mirar a todos a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos verdes. Todos los presentes en el salón emitieron exclamaciones.

¡pero que adorable cosita! --- Tea estaba a punto de cargarlo, pero las manos de Kaiba se lo impidieron, tomándolo en sus brazos.

¿Que diablos haces aquí? --- le regañaba el castaño, pero el lobezno solo le lamió la mejilla para escurrirse de entre sus brazos y saltar de su cuerpo hacía la banca de Joey.

¡déjame verlo Kaiba! ¡por favor! --- rogaba Tea, mientras extendía sus brazos hacía el cachorro. Pecho de Plata se asustó y regresó a los brazos de Kaiba.

creo que no --- fue lo único que este dijo, al ver como "su mascota" corría de la presencia de Tea.

¿puedo verlo Kaiba-kun? por favor... --- le rogó Yugi, dedicándole sus enormes ojos violetas. A Kaiba se le formó una gota en la sien.

...pregúntale a él --- Seto le extendió el lobezno y este olfateó a Yugi, pero pronto dejó de olfatearlo para virar su cabeza hacia la dirección de Joey. Sus ojos se iluminaron y saltó hasta los brazos del rubio. --- bueno, entre perros se entienden.

Joey ignoró su comentario, para mirar al cachorro entre sus brazos.

¡déjame ver! --- Yugi se arrimó a Joey, y este le mostró al cachorrito, que estaba encantado con toda la situación. --- ¡es precioso! ¡mira sus ojitos verdes!

¿y quien dice que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño? --- se reía Joey, con el claro insulto dirigido hacía Kaiba. --- ¿como se llama?

no tengo porqué decirte --- Joey frunció el ceño, pero miró fijamente al cachorro, para después emitir un sonido bajo en su garganta, meditando. Embozó una sonrisa.

mmm... "Pecho de Plata" n n

O.O! ¿como supiste? --- le preguntaba Kaiba.

él me lo dijo! --- le decía con una gran sonrisa, y poniéndole en frente al lobezno. Este saltó sobre el regazo de Kaiba, acurrucándose en su vientre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Justo al terminar aquella clase, en la que el profesor jamás se presentó, comenzó el horario de deportes. Los alumnos, como era habitual al oír los gritos del profesor, se cambiaron en raya. Ahora todos los estudiantes llevaban un conjunto de camisa y short azules.

¡muy bien muchachos! ¡quiero que formen las parejas establecidas y se coloquen en los círculos! ¡Ahora! --- gritaba el entrenador a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

creo que el profesor fue campeón de levantamiento de voz --- le susurraba Joey a Tristán, este rió de buena gana. El entrenador fue directamente hacia ellos.

Muy bien señor Wheeler, veo que tiene muchas ganas de trabajar hoy. ¡Vaya al circulo!

pero profesor, yo no necesito ninguna lección de lucha. ¡La calle fue mi maestra! --- decía con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos.

¿y no le guardas rencor? --- reía Kaiba, mientras sostenía a su lobezno.

cállate Kaiba! nadie pidió tu opinión! --- rugía Tristán, poniéndose delante de Joey.

¡Tristán! no empieces de nuevo ¬¬U --- pero el moreno hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo.

Kaiba, dejando a su cachorro en los brazos de Yugi, se le acercó con lentitud a Taylor, quien comenzó a retroceder por instinto. Cuando el ojiazul estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le mostró una de sus más cínicas sonrisas mientras tomaba con brusquedad el brazo herido de su contrincante.

¿Por qué no mejor lo arreglamos en la cancha?... ¿te parece? --- Tristán lo miró con terror, paralizado, solo miraba sus ojos azules llenos de odio. Kaiba, seguro de su victoria, soltó fuertemente su brazo dejando a Tristán perdido en sus pensamientos, arrodillado en el suelo.

Yugi entendía el comportamiento del CEO, pero no así Joey, quien se puso furico al ver a su amigo arrodillado en el suelo frente a Kaiba como él mismo lo había estado hacía ya unos cuantos años atrás.

¿Por qué no mejor lo arreglamos tú y yo? ¡¿Te parece! --- le gritaba Joey, tomándolo de la camisa y poniéndolo a su altura, lo cual significa que Kaiba tuvo que inclinarse. - ¡Aquí y ahora!

Yo creo que n...

¡Es una gran idea! --- decía de pronto el entrenador, separándolos --- nunca eh visto su potencial señor Kaiba, y el señor Wheeler es de los mejores luchadores. ¡Ágil y fuerte! Vamos chicos, vayan al circulo rojo.

Joey lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no con odio. Kaiba se dio cuenta de esto... ¿acaso lo que veía en ellos era miedo?... Pronto lo descubriría. Joey se colocó en pose de pelea, igual a la que adoptó el castaño. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin perder ni un detalle de sus movimientos.

El entrenador dio la orden de comenzar, pero ellos siguieron viéndose a los ojos. Dorados contra azules, debatiéndose y estudiándose por varios segundos. La pandilla de Yugi animaba Joey, mientras que todas las mujeres del salón y las porristas del equipo de Fútbol que estaban de espectadoras, animaban fervientemente a Kaiba. Algunos hombres solo soltaban exclamaciones como "Ataca Tigre" "Vamos perro!" "Cómetelo Kaiba!" "Demuéstrale quien manda Joey!" "Despedázalo Seto!"

Este último comentario, mencionando su nombre, hizo que el ojiazul virara la mirada hacía el grupo de donde había venido la exclamación. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Joey aprovechó su distracción para saltar sobre Kaiba y derribarlo. Este no se esperaba tanta rapidez de parte del rubio, pero hizo acopio de su fuerza para dar una voltereta en el suelo y dejar a Joey bajo su cuerpo. Joey encogió sus piernas, y colocándolas en el vientre de Seto, lo empujó lejos de él.

Kaiba cayó de cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo intentando reponerse del golpe, pero Joey no tenía consideración con él, y volvió a aprisionarlo en el suelo. Jalando su hombro con gran fuerza, obligándolo a que diera vuelta, le hizo una llave.

Todos los espectadores aplaudían a la hazaña del rubio.

¿Estás listo para rendirte? --- le pregunto el entrenador. Pero a Kaiba le quedaban muchas energías para continuar, así que disparando toda su energía en el brazo que le quedaba libre, en una gran muestra de fuerza que hizo a todos aguantar la respiración, levantó su peso y el de Joey en un ángulo de 90 grados.

Joey, con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas por la impresión que se llevó, sintió vértigo y no tuvo de otra mas que abrazarse al cuerpo del castaño para evitar caer. Kaiba se aprovechó de esto, y comenzó a inclinarse hacía el frente, dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Joey.

La exclamación de dolor fue general en el gimnasio.

De un brinco, Kaiba se separó del rubio, aterrizando en el suelo como si fuera un gato. Permaneció en esta posición, mirando a Joey que no se movía. El entrenador se acercó al muchacho, para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero este se levantó de golpe, limpiando la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

Kaiba se preocupó por un momento, pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar nada, pues Joey se puso en la posición de un perro de riña y en cuatro patas corrió hacia el castaño. En cambio, en un arranque de instinto y mente cegada por la excitación de la pelea, Seto saltó como un gato para aterrizar directo frente a Joey, rugiendo como un león.

Ahora todos los expectantes se daban cuenta que esa pelea parecía una medición de fuerza entre dos bestias salvajes que una pelea entre dos humanos.

Dando unas vueltas en el suelo, Kaiba terminó sobre Joey, inmovilizando sus piernas y brazos. Joey, viéndose en esa posición tan vulnerable a un ataque, aceptó su derrota mostrándole su frágil cuello. El ojiazul la aceptó, quedándose sobre él por un momento.

El entrenador se acercó a los muchachos, y dando tres golpes al suelo, dio por terminada la pelea y como ganador a Kaiba. Este se separó de Joey, sentándose al lado suyo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por el repentino estallar de risas entre Joey y Seto. ¿De que se reían? solo ellos lo sabían...

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a los grandes combatientes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba, 5:20 pm.

Mokuba jugaba videojuegos, esperando a su hermano, que seguramente estaría ya en camino desde la corporación. Pero, por primera vez, no estaba concentrado en matar extraterrestres.

Miraba de reojo su mochila, pensando en lo que había en su interior y en lo que había descubierto gracias a eso. Dando un suspiro angustioso, puso pausa al videojuego y abrió su mochila sacando una carpeta del Duelo de Monstruos.

Sacó un montón de papeles, todos con dibujos perfectos hechos por su hermano, dibujos de lobos con tórax de hombre. Dibujos de Licántropos.

Para Mokuba estaba muy claro, el ataque en luna llena, los cambios de actitud, la violencia, los dibujos, y hasta el simple hecho de tener a un cachorro de lobo marcaban un solo camino...

No quería sacar conjeturas, pues ni él mismo creía en los Hombres Lobo... pero si no existieran... ¿de donde salían todos los libros y películas?

Estaba dispuesto a ejecutar su último experimento, en el que participaba también la cocinera.

Mokuba escuchó al auto aparcando en la mansión, y a su hermano abriendo la puerta de la misma. Metió con rapidez los papeles a la carpeta y la escondió en su mochila; ocultando su nerviosismo, bajo las escaleras para recibir a su hermano.

Hola Seto, ¿como estuvieron las cosas en la empresa? --- preguntaba el pelinegro, con la típica sonrisa en su rostro. Pecho de Plata resbaló de los brazos del CEO, para ir a la cocina directo hacía el olor que percibía.

Como siempre, lidiando con las sanguijuelas chupasangre que tengo por ejecutivos --- tras decir esto, le dedico una sonrisa mientras le daba su portafolios a la ama de llaves, esta hizo una reverencia y llevó el objeto a su despacho. El también olió aquel aroma, era una delicia para sus sentidos, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

jejeje, oye ¿comiste algo? --- preguntaba el menor mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

No, y bájate de la mesa ¬¬U --- Mokuba le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó en una silla.

¿Como estuvo la escuela? me llegó el rumor de que te peleaste con Joey

fue una pelea de entrenamiento...

¿tu entrenando algo que no sea Fútbol?

Si, me sentía con ganas... ¿y que diablos es esto, un interrogatorio?

jejejeje, supongo que vas a comer... ¿verdad? --- Kaiba vio la mirada de Mokuba, y la tenía catalogada como: "Te Lo Digo Para Que Lo Hagas"

¿que hay de comer? --- le pregunto, sintiendo como su estomago comenzaba a demandar alimento negado desde hacía ya dos días.

Las ensaladas que siempre pides --- Mokuba puso mucha atención a las expresiones de su hermano, esperando aquel chispazo que le diera alguna pista. La vio, pues una mueca de desánimo se formó en los labios del castaño.

Creo que mejor paso Mokuba, tal vez más tarde --- A Kaiba se le había ido el hambre como por arte de magia, pero antes de comenzar la retirada, la voz de Mokuba le detuvo.

Que lastima, por que le dije a la cocinera que esta vez hiciera algo diferente, algo así como algún corte --- El pelinegro observó como su hermano le volteó a mirar, había capturado su atención. --- tu sabes, hace mucho que no comemos carne y estaba pensando en algún platillo especial.

El estomago de Kaiba comenzó a rugir como si en verdad hubiera algún animal dentro de él, el ojiazul se avergonzó por aquel sonido involuntario de su estomago.

¿Ya te llegó el hambre de nuevo? n n

emm... tal vez coma un poco. --- tras decir esto, regresó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Mokuba.

Poco tiempo después, la cocinera llevó a la mesa el pollo que Kaiba había visto en la mañana, junto con algunos cortes: Arrachera, Lomo, Costilla, Panza eran algunos de ellos.

Mokuba sentía su sangre helar, pues veía como su hermano miraba todos los alimentos como si fueran oro. No le quedó de otra más que aceptar lo que había estado pensando desde hacía ya un tiempo, después de todo, seguía siendo su hermano.

Come lo que quieras, ay suficiente como para alimentar una jauría de lobos --- Pecho de Plata brincaba al lado del CEO, pidiendo por un poco de los alimentos. Kaiba le tendió la mitad de un corte y la otra la puso en su plato para comenzar a comer.

Cabe mencionar que desde el primer bocado, la actitud cansada del ojiazul se disipó por arte de magia, parecía como si se hubiera transformado. Su rostro reflejó la satisfacción más grande.

Mokuba comió parte del pollo asado y dos cortes, era un glotón de cabeza a pies, pero tuvo que reconsiderar eso cuando su hermano arrasó con el resto del banquete.

Vas a necesitar mucha fibra para sacar eso de tu organismo n n --- Kaiba rió con el comentario de Mokuba, para después continuarle el juego.

Te digo lo mismo a ti --- Pecho de Plata demandaba atención, jalando con sus garras el pantalón del CEO, quien lo levantó para colocarlo sobre su cabeza. --- bueno, me retiro al despacho, tengo cosas que hacer de KaibaCorp.

No te vayas a desvelar! --- le gritaba mientras lo veía subir las escaleras.

¡Lo mismo digo! --- cuando Kaiba desapareció de su vista en el segundo piso, Mokuba tomó su cabeza entre manos, revolviéndose el cabello azabache. No había duda alguna.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente, Seto se levantó con muchas energías. Una comida que le devolvió los ánimos y una noche tranquila y sin pesadillas le despertaron de muy buen humor aquella mañana. Se estiró en la cama, quedándose acostado un rato más.

Pero el ensueño no le duró mucho tiempo, pues sintió algo moverse entre sus piernas. Pensando en que se trataba de Pecho de Plata, no le tomó mucha importancia.

Se acostó de lado, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, pues Pecho de Plata seguía dormido al lado suyo, recostado en una almohada... entonces ¿Que era lo que se movía bajo las sabanas?

Se asustó y, levantándose de golpe, tiró las colchas y sabanas al piso. No había nada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que "aquello" se seguía moviendo entre sus piernas.

Con rapidez, bajó su mano hasta su trasero, pero la apartó inmediatamente al sentirlo. Su tez palideció hasta parecer un fantasma, sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que parecía querer romperle el tórax a Kaiba.

Fue directo al espejo de su habitación. Poniéndose de espaldas, se bajo los boxers y miró por arriba de su trasero, lo que vio lo dejo congelado en su lugar, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, sin darle crédito a lo que veía en su reflejo. Gritó completamente aterrorizado.

¡¡¡¡UNA COLA!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME ENCANTA ESTE TRABAJO! xD

Ak: q podemos decir? ¡somos unas malditas!

Lz: y… el capi 10 viene en camino… ggg… AAAAAAH! ¡SE ACERCA EL CAPI 10!

Ak: pero mejor los dejamos en suspenso n n

Lz: y ahora…

Ak: a contestar reviews!

"Lariza" ((Akire))

ELI-CHAN

"a todo el mundo le gustan los lobos!" ((son completamente adorables! Especialmente mutilando algún animal n n)) "no te preocupes, Tristán tendrá su merecido n n" ((esperamos que este capi te haya gustado n n)) "por ay tenemos la imágen de Kaiba con la manada de Lomo Gris… ¡hecho X mi!" ((y aparte ya rompimos el cochinito y el viernes nos compramos un escáner nOn)) "si quieres te mando una imagen n n, serías muy afortunada ya que esa imagen es parte de nuestro calendario de Aullido Nocturno nOn" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ALE

"imaginación? Hasta me sobra!" ((platicale de tus amigos imaginarios cuando tenias 8 años xD)) "callate, que me gané todo un año de terapia gracias a eso ¬¬U" ((apreciar a Joey?..mmm… pus creo que el cachorro ya le causó un impacto xD)) "un graaaan impacto! nOn" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

PATCAME

"¡orale! Leyó The Kidnap!" ((pus deberías dejar review, por si no lo sabes, ya vamos a comenzar a hacer The Kidnap 2)) "sobre lo de Tristán… hasta que alguien descubre el gran secreto! xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review n n))

HISAKI RAIDEN

"Sip, Kaiba tiene una pasión por los perros, ¿no has oído su frase: 'Suelta a los perros de guerra'?" ((sobre lo del… glup… capitulo 10… ejem…)) "¿recuerdas el capitulo 3?" ((si? Pues eso no fue NADA! N-A-D-A!)) "esperaremos tu próximo review n n"

KIMMY ANGY

"¡LINCHEMOS A KIMMY!" ((Nosotras nos quejamos de los pocos reviews… ¡Y TU TE ATREVES A NO DEJAR! !)) "bueno, te perdonamos… ¡pero solo si vemos tu review en este cap!" ((lo cual no es para nada probable xD)) "que revisó Mokuba en el estudio de Seto? Fuiste la única que tomó atención a ese detalle O.O" ((pues ya vez, fue a husmear en la intimidad de Kaiba, y descubrió sus dibujos n n)) "somos las mejores? PUM PUM ARRIBOTOTOTA! xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

CE-AT

"en serio creen aguantar el capi 10? O.O… son valientes…" ((pues yo creo que no! xD)) "¿quieres un lobezno? Si quieres te podemos enviar la imagen que tenemos de Kaiba con la jauría, ¡queremos estrenar escáner!" ((es de nuestro calendario 2005-2006 de Aullido Nocturno… pero nel! Te la podemos enviar n n)) "sobre nazuna y Ari… mm… no se! xD" ((tendrás que esperarte unos capis mas! la identidad de Nazuna es un misterio para todos! nOn)) "y bueno, tu calificarás la confrontación entre los dos castaños n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SAKURABY

"no te preocupes, yo también eh tenido sueños así de extraños! xD" ((aja, como el sueño donde entraste a una pirámide Egipcia y viste a tu ex novio clavado en la pared con grilletes, y a "ESO" el payaso asesino quitandole tajos de carne con un cuchillo y riendo?)) "sip n n" ((ah!)) "el fic se va a poner mucho mejor, así que sigue leyendo!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

KIDA LUNA

"Nuevamente, eres la última xD" ((con cuenta de neopets, me refiero a tu nombre de usuario ¿Cuál es?)) "el nuestro es: Akirerosales" ((jejeje, ¿extrañas a Aleina? Mi linda hijita preciosa villana perra del mal, podría hacer su preciosa aparición en el fic n n)) "Villana una vez, villana para siempre!" ((presiento que todos la van a odiar en esta web U.U)) "no te quieres venir con nosotras Rex?" ((Lastima… quería una nueva mascota para torturarla U.U)) "¿Cómo tu hamster al que le sacaste los ojos poniéndolo de cabeza o.ó?" ((sip, aunque uno chido fue cuando eché a uno a una sartén con aceite hirviendo… no sabía que los hamsters corrieran tan rápido O.O)) "o la vez en que le quitaste la piel a uno, y lo echaste a una bandeja llena de alcohol" ((si! Tardó 10 minutos en morirse, los hamster si que aguantan!)) " o la vez en que agarraste a una cría joven y le abriste la panza con un bisturí del juego de Mi Alegría?" ((Como olvidar ese!)) "o la vez en que agarraste a un recién nacido por la piel con unas pinzas, y como la madre se desquició intentando alcanzarlo, cuando lo alcanzó y lo jaló, la piel del hamster bebé se desgarró y la mamá tuvo que comérselo para que dejara de sufrir?" ((ese fue de mis favoritos n n)) "jejeje… ¿ahora entienden por que hemos tenido 3 psiquiatras? xD" ((y no olvides que el primero se cansó de atendernos y nos echó con otro xD)) "Nazuna? No conocerán a Nazuna hasta muuuucho después n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review n n))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	8. Recuerdos de una noche distante II

AL FIN!

Lz: actualizamos! xD

Ak: mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero hemos tenido una semana muuuuuy acarreada.

Lz: además de muchas otras cosas que estoy segura no deben importarles n n

Ak: pero aki está el capi 8 de "Aullido Nocturno"

Lz: y ahora.. ¡¡da el Disclaimer!

Ak: ¬¬U

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! para su fortuna y mi desgracia, no me pertenece, sino a Kasuki Takahashi… ¿la prueba? Las hermanas Castrus no están en la serie xD

WARNINGS: Las Hermanas Castrus, Pecho de Plata, y Lomo Gris son propiedad exclusiva de AKIRE ROSALES, y se prohibe **ROTUNDAMENTE** su uso en otros fics que no sean de dicha autora, así que… ¡A UN KILOMETRO DE DISTANCIA!

Lz: ora si, al fic n n

**AULLIDO NOCTURNO**

Capitulo 8: Recuerdos de una noche distante II

Kaiba no podía dejar de gritar su desgracia, no podía apartar sus ojos impactados con aquella visión, pero ¿Quien va a estar tranquilo cuando de la noche a la mañana aparece una cola en tu anatomía?. Estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer y además aquella cosa tenía voluntad propia: se movía de un lado a otro, rápidamente, mostrando su mismo color de piel. Se debatía entre la apariencia de un látigo de cuero o una cola de rata MUY grande.

Entre su desesperación, tomó aquella abominación entre sus manos y la jaló para arrancársela de su cuerpo. Su nuevo miembro sacó a relucir sus venas, mostrando que estaba llena de nervios, músculos, sangre y huesos como el resto de su cuerpo, pero esta dolía sin lugar a duda pues al ser jalada, inmediatamente, mandó tales ondas de dolor a su cuerpo que terminó gritando y sobándose la zona afectada.

Pecho de Plata parecía disfrutar la situación, pues aullaba con un tono bastante divertido y saltando de un lugar a otro con la lengua por fuera. Parecía bastante feliz, y su alegría aumento cuando se acercó a su amo para morderle el rabo, y al oír un nuevo alarido de dolor, volvió a saltar como loco por toda la habitación, aullando de alegría.

Cuando el dolor fue disipándose, y Kaiba por fin logró volver a respirar, escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el corredor, indiscutiblemente de su hermano. Apenas le dio tiempo para subir sus boxers nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dejando ver a un Mokuba en pijama con la cara completamente angustiada.

¡Seto! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que pasó? --- interrogaba el pelinegro, arrodillándose al lado de Seto. Pero este apenas y podía con su alma, pues aquel dolor lo había debilitado bastante.

S-Si, no te preocupes, no paso nada. --- le intentaba tranquilizar, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

¿Como que no pasó nada? ¡Te aseguro que tus gritos se escucharon hasta la escuela!

y yo te aseguro que no pasó nada... solo... --- titubeó un momento, inseguro de si decirle o no. Nunca le ocultaba secretos a su hermanito, pero aquello era una abominación en su totalidad, y no quería que Mokuba le despreciara.

¿Solo que qué? ¡Dímelo! sabes que puedes contar conmigo... --- pero la frase del menor fue cortada por un repentino movimiento detrás de Kaiba.

Mokuba palideció un momento, pero recobrando un poco de compostura, comenzó a caminar alrededor de su hermano, quien sutilmente no le daba la espalda mientras caminaba de la misma forma que Mokuba, dibujando un circulo en la habitación.

Si lo se... solo fue una pesadilla... --- le decía, mientras evitaba quedar de espaldas al pelinegro, pues estaba conciente de que "su cola" se había salido de su boxer y pijama. No podía tomarla para que se dejara de mover, pues se pondría en evidencia.

¿En serio? Parecía peor que una pesadilla... --- le seguía el juego Mokuba, caminando más rápido alrededor de su hermano. Pecho de Plata estaba encantado con la situación, viendo a ambos chicos que parecían bailar o algo por el estilo.

En son de juego, corrió a los pies de su amo, para jalarle en pantalón en demanda de atención. Kaiba desvió su mirada hacía el lobezno, pero fue un grave error, pues Mokuba aprovechó su descuido para tirarse al piso por detrás de él y mirar lo que escondía.

Enmudeció por la sorpresa, y Kaiba saltó desde en medio del cuarto hasta la cama, haciendo exhibición de sus nuevas cualidades. Sin embargo, no podía mirar a Mokuba a los ojos, no quería ver su mirada de asco y repulsión.

Mokuba intentó ordenar las ideas de su mente, controlando lo más que pudo su palidez recién adquirida por la menuda sorpresa. Observó que su hermano no le miraba, y sus ojos eran tapados por el insistente flequillo castaño.

Seto... eso era...

Vete --- interrumpía el CEO, incapaz de darle cara a su hermano menor. Este se quedó en silencio un momento, para después acercarse al él, tomando su fino rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verle.

Hermano... no es algo que no pueda entender, y mucho menos rechazar. --- Kaiba miró aquellos ojos azul marino, tan transparentes que parecían imposibles de mentir o esconder algo. Veía en ellos el amor incondicional, el respeto, la comprensión.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hermanito estrechándose contra el suyo.

Voy a estar contigo para siempre, y nada va a cambiar eso, ni siquiera tu condición... --- le decía Mokuba, abrazando con fuerza a Kaiba. Sin embargo, este se desconcertó, ¿de que condición se refería?

... ¿A que condición te refieres? --- le preguntaba, claramente extrañado.

a... bueno, tu sabes... a tu nuevo estado... --- en su voz se notaba la incomodidad sobre el tema, y eso solo descolocó aún más al CEO.

no se a que te refieres...

vamos Seto, no tienes que ocultarlo más, yo que tu eres... bueno... un Hombre Lobo. --- aquella palabra en verdad le había sacado un enorme signo de interrogación al chico más alto.

¿Un qué?

ya sabes, un Licántropo, no tienes que ocultarlo más...--- Mokuba se separó de su hermano, para mirarle a la cara, observó todo el desconcierto que habían ocasionado sus palabras.--- ¿Que sucede?

¿Acaso crees que yo soy un Hombre Lobo, Mokuba? --- sus palabras fueron ásperas, y su mirada pasó a una de enojo.

¿Acaso no? no tienes que fingir más, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo y...

¡Esas cosas no existen! --- las palabras duras golpearon la mente del menor, entendiendo a que se refería su hermano: el no sabía.

Seto, no entiendo por que lo niegas.

¿Qué?

Piénsalo --- le insistía --- todo concuerda, el ataque en luna llena, la violencia, la fuerza extraordinaria, ¡la cola! ¡¿Como puedes ser tan ciego!

¡MOKUBA! ¡Escucha lo que dices! ¡¿Hombres Lobo! ¡Esas cosas NO EXISTEN! y quítate esas ideas de la cabeza de una buena vez. --- tras decir esto, Kaiba se levantó de la cama para ir directo al baño. Mokuba salió corriendo de aquella habitación, azotando la puerta.

Ya en el interior del baño, apoyó sus manos en el lavabo, para mirarse fijamente en el espejo frente a él. Mokuba estaba equivocado, ¡debía estarlo, o al menos eso intentaba pensar. Pero ya había profundizado sus pensamientos sobre aquel tema desde que había atacado a Tristán.

Dibujaba, teniendo increíbles dotes para el dibujo, lobos con el tórax de un hombre, pues no podía contarle a nadie sobre sus horribles visiones. Era la única forma que tenía para descargar todos aquellos pensamientos que llevaba acumulados.

Hombres Lobo.. ja! ya hasta se había plantado en el Internet para "estudiar" sobre aquellos animales.

Que se les mataba con plata, que el fuego los destruía, que las cruces y el agua bendita les hería la piel, que un pentágono en collar o dibujado en el piso detenía su ataque, que si arañaban o mordían a una persona, esta también se convertía en lobo, que vivían en solitario, que solo se convertían con la luz de luna llena, que cuando mutaban olvidaban quienes eran, que podían matar a sus propios amigos y familiares.

Pero toda la información diferenciaba en muchas cosas, y llegaba incluso a contradecirse.

Que la plata solo los lastimaba, que la única forma de destruirlos era cortándoles la cabeza, que el pentágono era su símbolo de unión, que la única forma de infección era con mordida o apareamiento después de la primera luna llena, que vivían en jaurías organizadas, que después de la primera luna llena podían transformarse a voluntad, que eran completamente racionales con la excepción (nuevamente) de la primera luna llena, que tenían jerarquías y reglas, que eran el tesoro más preciado y simbólico de la naturaleza y la humanidad...

Puras mentiras, ¿como puede haber tanta información contradictoria con algo que, se supone, en verdad existe? No podía fiarse en nada, ninguna información le era útil, y nadie mencionaba nada sobre alguna cura o antídoto. Sabía que lo que le pasaba era muy real, pero no podía... no quería aceptarlo.

¿Que era lo que iba a hacer? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Ya había terminado de cambiarse, o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía ponerse los pantalones apropiadamente. ¡Ni pensar siquiera en hacerles un agujero!. Con molestia, tomó el rabo entre sus manos, y lo acomodó bajo sus piernas, para subir de nuevo sus boxers y finalmente el pantalón. Era bastante incómodo, pero al menos no se notaba, o por lo menos no notarían la separación que había entre sus nalgas.

Abrió la puerta del baño, para encontrar la figura de Mokuba mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo unos dibujos, SUS DIBUJOS.

Seto, quiero que veas esto y me digas que no crees en lo que dije --- Kaiba tomó aquellos papeles entre sus manos, y después miró hacia los ojos azules de su hermanito, llenos de lágrimas. Creía entender la causa de aquellas lágrimas... su hermano se sentía mal por él, o tal vez eran porque no le quería creer. Cualquiera fuera de los dos casos, ambos eran su culpa.

... Mokuba... --- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el pelinegro ya se había abrazado al cuerpo de Kaiba.

¡Por Dios, Seto! ¡Quiero ayudarte!... sniff... ¡no soporto verte así!... --- lloraba Mokuba amargamente, y Seto se sentía muy culpable por no poder abrirse a su hermanito. Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, hasta que los sollozos del menor se calmaron.

Perdóname Mokuba... es... estoy asustado... --- la confesión hizo que el pelinegro mirara las orbes azules de su hermano. En efecto, el terror y la angustia se veían reflejados en ellos.

Seto... ¿que haremos? --- le preguntaba, enjugándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tu no harás nada, yo seré el que resuelva este problema --- tras decir esto tomó su gabardina, en la que "Pecho de Plata" ya estaba cómodamente instalado en uno de los bolsillos. Ese cachorro era, en verdad, lobo de bolsillo.

No vio mucho problema por llevarlo consigo, pues era Sábado y solo iría a KaibaCorp. Despidiéndose de Mokuba, se fue. El menor miró con duda y tristeza aquella puerta por donde su hermano había desaparecido, estaba realmente preocupado por el, pero no podía hacer nada.

Nada, más que plantarse en su computadora e investigar sobre los Licántropos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

KaibaCorp. 9:30 am.

En el piso más alto de la prestigiosa empresa KaibaCorp. más precisamente en la oficina de la secretaria ejecutiva, Ari Castrus, se oían risas y sarcásticos comentarios. Una visita muy inesperada, pero agradable, hablaba con la joven castaña.

¿Como vez? apenas llevo 3 semanas trabajando aquí y el jefe ya me subió de puesto. --- le decía Ari a su compañera, entre risas, por la platica tan amena que tenía con ella.

Bueno hermanita, de seguro estás haciendo más trabajo del que te marcan... jejeje, si sabes a que me refiero --- bromeaba la mujer rubia, guiñándole un ojo. Ari se sonrojó.

Estás más loca que de costumbre, solo hago con eficiencia lo que él me ordena...

¡y ya tienes tu propia oficina! vamos hermanita.. "Abre los Ojos", es obvio que tiene interés por ti, después de todo, ¡Eres MI hermana! ¿lo recuerdas? --- le decía con una enorme sonrisa en su piel casi albina, sentándose sobre el escritorio de la muchacha castaña.

si, aunque trato de no hacerlo n n --- tras decir esto, tomó una pila de papeles y comenzó a sellarlos.

jajaja, que chistosita ¬¬U... oye, ¿como va con el progreso de su transformación?

emmm... no muy bien, no quiere aceptarlo, aunque toda la evidencia este frente a sus narices. --- le decía, acomodando papel tras papel en diferentes cajas de su escritorio.

Nazuna tenía razón, es demasiado terco... me pregunto... ¿de donde lo conocerá? --- adoptó una posición pensativa, cruzándose de piernas en el escritorio y dándole la espalda a su hermana menor.

No se, pero me dice que lleva rato de conocerlo... ¿por qué?

¡Por que está guapísimo! ¡Quiero que me diga si está casado o algo! 0 --- exclamaba la rubia, juntando sus manos y poniendo ojitos de estrellas.

¡Aleina Castrus Devil! ¿que no se suponía que prefieres a Buba? --- le reclamaba, sorprendida, por los gustos de coqueta que tenía con toda la gente.

ay bueno! ¡pero eso no le quita al tal Seto el estar guapo! xD

ay mujer, tu nunca cambiarás... ¡además! ¡es un año menor que tú! --- tras decir esto, un destello de travesura asomó por los ojos azul zafiro de Aleina.

¿y? es mucho más alto... mmm... me pregunto si la estatura tendrá algo que ver con el "tamaño". --- le decía divertida, haciendo énfasis en su última palabra y poniéndose una mano en el mentón, en posición pensativa y mirando hacía el techo.

Ari comprendió pronto a que se refería su hermana, y su imaginación no tardó ni un segundo en mostrarle que tenía lo mismo de santa, que Aleina de cuerda. Toda la gama de rojo se mostró en el rostro de la castaña, y Aleina no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada; después de todo, Ari sí que era su hermana, y decidió seguir jugando con la flamante imaginación de la muchacha.

Espero que ya haya practicado la "posición de perro", sino, va a tener muchas noches de dolor por los calambres xD

- ¡Por Anubis! ¡ya cierra el hocico! --- y tras decir esto, le aventó en la cara un cojín de su sillón cerca de ella.

Pronto, unos golpes en la puerta callaron las risas de ambas chicas. Aleina se levantó del suelo y le aventó el cojín de regreso a Ari, para acomodar su cabello rubio en corte militar.

ejem, adelante --- decía Ari, para enmudecer al ver, nada mas ni nada menos, que a su patrón. --- ¡Señor Kaiba!

buenos días, Castrus. --- le saludaba escuetamente, tomando su gabardina con discreción para asegurarse de que no se lograra ver "aquella abominación". Aunque las punzadas le decían que estaba bien adentro en su pantalón, no quería correr riesgos. --- ... veo que ya le arreglaron su oficina.

Si señor Kaiba, pero no me señoree, me hace sentir vieja. --- decía, con una sonrisa hacia su patrón.

Le espero en mi oficina, tenemos que arreglar esos horarios... --- pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, pues Aleina se cansó de estar en un mismo lugar y se dejó notar sentándose en el sillón de la oficina. La rubia sintió la mirada azul sobre ella, inquietándose.

esteee... buenos días n n¡. Soy Aleina Castrus, un placer conocerle al fin. --- saludaba, a lo que Kaiba solo inclinó la cabeza en su saludo particular. Sobreentendió que aquella mujer era la hermana de su secretaria.

Sin más, Kaiba salió de la oficina, para ir directo a la suya que estaba solo a unos cuantos metros por el solitario pasillo.

mmm... aroma fuerte y sobrio... podría llegar a ser alfa --- le decía Aleina a Ari, a lo que esta solo aspiró con fuerza para calmar los repentinos nervios que la invadían. La rubia se dio cuenta de esto y, sin previo aviso, saltó sobre la espalda de Ari en modo de abrazo, revolviéndole los cabellos castaños.

Ari rió con el gesto, y la rubia bajo de su hermana menor para después empujarla a la salida.

Vamos chica, no querrás hacer esperar al Macho Alfa...

¡¡ALEINA! --- ambas rieron antes de salir de la oficina.

Después de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba. 11:45 pm.

Estaba desquiciado, la maldita cola no dejaba de picarle, era sumamente molesta para su anatomía. Por más que la frotaba y la jalaba, la picazón seguía ahí cada vez más fuerte. Era suave al tacto, y claramente sensible a los toques, lo cual la hacía imposible de arrancar.

Pecho de Plata lo veía caminar de un lado a otro, con su mano derecha frotando su cola. Para el cachorrito no era algo del otro mundo, así que solo ladeó su cabecita y volvió a lo suyo: Morder el celular forrando en piel de Kaiba.

Completamente desesperado, escaneó su habitación hasta dar con una navaja en su tocador. La tomó y colocando su rabo en dicho tocador, empuñó la navaja y la enterró directo en aquel pedazo de carne.

Brotó un disparo de sangre, y los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente. Un choque eléctrico de dolor recorrió desde la herida hasta la base de su espina dorsal, para ir directo al cerebro y alocar todas sus neuronas. Sintió la aparición del peor dolor de migraña en su vida, nauseas terribles, y una apocalíptica jaqueca cerebral en menos de medio segundo, la cual se fue con la misma rapidez con la que llegó.

Fue tanto el dolor que no pudo evitar aullar.

Aullar, un autentico aullido de lupus salió de su garganta. Potente y afinado, como notas musicales aterciopeladas que hicieron estremecer hasta a Pecho de Plata y asustar a todos los perros guardianes de la mansión, quienes comenzar a ladrar y chillar.

Siguió aullando hasta que el dolor se disipó y, con furia, aventó la navaja por la ventana. Fue rápidamente hacía uno de sus cajones del tocador y sacó un rollo de venda, amarrándolo a su cola para detener el sangrado. Y, mientras ejecutaba la acción, no dejaba de gruñirse a si mismo.

Sabía lo que había hecho: aullar y gruñir, aunque en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto. Seguía gruñendo, furioso por las cosas que le estaban pasando. Tanto fue su enojo, que Pecho de Plata terminó tiritando de miedo y escondiéndose bajo la cama ¡Ni el sabía lo terrible que se oía Seto Kaiba maldiciendo en idioma lupus!

Cuando terminó de curarse, tomó con delicadeza su cola y se sentó quedamente en la cama. Limpió el sudor de su frente, ocasionado por el dolor que se había provocado.

Cuando se hubo calmado, logró escuchar los quejidos asustados de su cachorro. Miró por debajo de la cama, para encontrar los ojitos verdes de Pecho de Plata, mirándolo con miedo. Kaiba estiró sus brazos al cachorro, pero este solo retrocedió.

Sin saber que hacer y, conciente de que nadie le oiría, emitió un gemido suave y dócil, parecido al ronroneo de un gato. El pequeño cachorro hizo sus orejas hacia adelante, moviendo levemente la cola, se acercó a rastras hacia el ojiazul, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Pecho de Plata se relajó, destensando su cuerpo y disfrutando de las suaves caricias de su amo. Seto, cansado por los acontecimientos del dia, jaló las sabanas de su cama para después meterse en ellas, alargando su brazo para apagar la luz de la lámpara, calló en un profundo sueño con Pecho de Plata en brazos.

_Se encontraba tendido en la tierra, con un gran dolor en su costado izquierdo, y la mirada se le nublaba continuamente. Miró hacia el frente por inercia, y observó como su ayudante, Johnson, era decapitado por una monstruosa bestia dorada de ojos ambarinos._

_Miró aterrorizado como la bestia corría frenéticamente hacia él, con las fauces abiertas esperando poder sentir la carne de su presa. La escena se nubló un momento, pero después se encontró prendado de las mandíbulas de aquel animal, su pierna siendo desgarrada con violencia, y sentía las fuerzas de su cuerpo abandonándole lentamente._

_Pronto, divisó una pistola al lado suyo. Intentando quitarse de encima al animal, le lanzó un tronco en llamas que le hirió la vista por momentos; arrastrándose con rapidez por el suelo, empuño la pistola. El animal levantó su garra, y cuando Kaiba intentó disparar, la bestia le quito la pistola de un zarpazo._

_Subiéndose sobre el cuerpo inmóvil y ensangrentado de Kaiba, el monstruo abrió sus fauces dispuesto a morderle la cara. El ojiazul cerró sus ojos, esperando tan mortal ataque, pero nada ocurrió._

_Abrió los ojos, para encontrar una mirada fija llena de vida e inteligencia, muy diferente a la mirada vacía y fría de momentos anteriores... ¿que había pasado?. El animal inclinó sus orejas hacia el frente, olfateando cada parte del cuerpo de Seto, ahora su mirada lupina cambió a una de horror humano._

_Se apartó del cuerpo del empresario, gimiendo y lloriqueando, lamiendo ávidamente sus heridas mientras no dejaba de gimotear. Lágrimas humanas surcaron las aterciopeladas mejillas del Licántropo, mientras limpiaba como podía la anatomía del castaño._

_De alguna manera extraña, aquellas atenciones le devolvieron un poco de vida a Seto, y el zumbido en sus oidos se habia disipado, para dar paso a los quejidos del animal. Podía escucharlos, pero también entenderlos._

_- "¡Perdóname, ¡no me pude detener, ¡Oh mi Ra! ¿¿Que fue lo que te hice, Perdóname, perdóname."_

_Y aquellas "palabras" iban acompañadas de lamidas hacia sus mortales heridas, una que otra en la mejilla para mantenerlo despierto, y al final sintió el cuerpo del animal sobre el suyo, para darle calor y mantenerlo con vida._

_- "Sigue despierto, sigue vivo... Anubis, por piedad, no permitas que quede maldito..." _

_Y funcionó, pues no había pegado el ojo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. El animal se había quedado en vela, dándole suaves golpes en la mejilla con su hocico para que no se durmiera. Pero, unos pasos y el sonido de un rifle cargándose, puso en alerta al animal e hizo que todo su cuerpo se erizara._

_Divisó la figura de un hombre ya entrado en edad, apuntándole a ambos. El monstruo abrazó el cuerpo de Seto, gruñendo como nunca antes en su vida y mostrando aquellos ojos ambarinos sanguinarios. El sonido del disparo no se hizo esperar, y el monstruo saltó hasta el otro extremo de la cueva, olvidando el cuerpo de Kaiba atrás._

_Hizo ademán de querer regresarse, pero un nuevo disparo lo hizo desistir y alejarse corriendo del lugar. _

_No supo que pasó después, pero miles de imágenes borrosas acudieron a su confundida cabeza, entre ellas, reconoció una cabaña rústica, y a un anciano con una jeringa en su mano..._

Despertó bañado en sudor, con una cara de espanto terrible, y el corazón desbordado latía hasta hacerle doler el pecho. Aquello no había sido un sueño, era demasiado real para serlo, más bien había sido un recuerdo.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó "aquella noche".

El animal que lo atacó lo conocía, y acudiendo al recuerdo del color de sus ojos, podía asegurar que se trataba de "Nazuna" o quien quiera que fuese. Pero el no sentía para nada familiar aquel nombre. Comprendió también que aquel animal se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y también que alguien lo había salvado.

La cabaña y el anciano eran clave importante para todo aquello, e iba a descubrir lo que en verdad pasó.

Iría a la cabaña del bosque exactamente mañana... aunque fuera la primera noche de luna llena...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ak: yupi! ¡Aleina Castrus Devil ya salió! nOn

Lz: presiento que van a querer lincharla esta vez U.U

Ak: ¿Qué quien es Aleina Castrus? Muy fácil! Solo lean nuestro otro fic "The Kidnap" n n

Lz: ¡y dejen review! xD

Ak: y ahora, a contestar reviews n n

"Lariza" ((Akire))

HISAKI RAIDEN

"seh, yo también creo que la fight estuvo chida xD" ((y tienes razón, aunque la risa significo un poquito más, luego se van a enterar n n)) "sobre el misterio de Tristan…mmm… luego checas nOn" ((y agarrate, por que el capi 10 esta muuuuy cerca!)) "¡QUE EMOCIÓN!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

CE-AT

"si! La colita de Kaiba se ve tiernisima xD" ((me recuerda a mi hámster desollado n n)) "¿Aristeo? Seh, ya leimos tu review en The Kidnap…mmm… ¡genial!" ((vas a leer The Kidnap 2!... ¿verdad que si? T-T)) "vale, te mandamos el dibujo, haber cuando podemos n n" ((sabrás más de Ari… mmm… sobre Nazuna… jejeje)) "bueno, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ALE

"seh, nos encanta cerrar los fics de esa forma xD" ((¡si! ¡Como Perros y Gatos! xD)) "ya sabes, conociendo a Kaiba, le pondría un nombre muy obvio a Pecho de Plata" ((Joey es bueno con las adivinanzas n n)) "y bueno, ya vistes como escondió su cola, pero ni él la aguanta :S" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ELI-CHAN

"Si! Se ve lindísimo con su cola! xD" ((pus intentaremos actualizar pronto n n¡)) "¡Ya se acerca el capi 10! xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SETO

"Algo me dice que te gustó el fic O.O" ((ay, tu crees? xD)) "ay no! La colita de Kaiba es genial n n.. ahora tiene dos xD" ((niña hentai ¬¬U)) "n n¡¡" ((bueno, esperaremos tu próximo review))

RANDA 1

"BIENVENIDA A AULLIDO NOCTURNO!" ((lo de los movimientos de gato… nada que ver con los instintos n n)) "luego explicamos el punto… capi 10! (grito eufórico)" ((¿¿¿Joey un garou? Mmm… no se…¿tu que dices Lariza?)) "pues digo que necesita seguir leyendo el fic n n" ((¡¡Guacala! Pobre conejito xD)) "los roedores son excelentes mascotas de tortura xD" ((hice un test en una página, y me dijo que en mi otra vida yo fui una Ejecutora de Torturas, una Guerrera ó Una Mecenaria)) "es perra de nacimiento xD" ((pobre conejito de lavandería! xD)) "ejem… O.O.. no creo que a Kaiba le agrade la idea de ser tu mascota xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SAKURABY

"A todos nos hubiera gustado ver eso n n" ((niña hentai, de nuevo ¬¬U)) "lo de las risas, te enteras después xD" ((sueños con Yami? o.O!)) "yo nada más sueño con Kaiba y Joey nOn" ((NIÑA HENTAI! ¡YA PARALE!)) "xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

RIE NOGAMI

"esteeee… pus muchas gracias n n" ((seh, nos hubiera gustado hacerlo SetoXJoey… pero fueron mas votos en contra :S)) "seh, después de leer Aullido Nocturno, te recomendamos ir con un psicoloko xD" ((¡este fic trauma a la gente! n n)) "… que me habrás querido decir con lo del baño o.ó?" ((lariza… no quieres saberlo n nU)) "ya vistes Akire, no debiste dejar de visitar al siquiatra n n" ((me caía bien el tipo, era genial, pero simplemente se cambió de estado… no se porque o.ó)) "sobre la pareja… mmm… tal vez al final de cuentas le demos un giro inesperado xD" ((nunca se sabe n n)) "suerte con el baño? o.O" ((este… creo que mejor nos despedimos y…)) "Un momento!... ¡YA ENTENDÍ!.. O.O… AH! ¡QUE MALDITA RIE NOGAMI! NADA MAS ESPERATE A QUE…" ((¡esperaremos tu próximo review! n n¡¡¡))

KIDA LUNA

"De nuevo la última! xD" ((tiene complejo de Ultimo Lugar xD)) "nel, que fue divertido lo de los hamsters :P" ((oye Kida, aki ay alguien que te quiere saludar…))

ALEINA: ¡¡HOLA! jejeje, ¿me extrañaste? xD

"Aleina ah estado muy impaciente por saludarte n n¡"

ALEINA: solo venía para recordarte una cosita… MIO, SETO KAIBA ES MIO! ¡A MEDIAS PERO MIO, MIO, MIO, PARA SIEMPRE MIO! ¡NI TE LE ACERQUES QUE ES MIO!

((oye Kida, ¿peleas mejor que Kaiba? o.O!))

ALEINA: cualquiera pelea mejor que Kaiba… porque yo no recuerdo que Seto haya peleado cuando le quite la ropa MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

"seh, hicimos el fic con el estomago vacío… ¡y salió el cap!"

ALEINA: ¿tu dibujas?... ¿Por qué mejor no te dibujas una vida? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

"pff…jeje… glup.,. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" ((esa fue buena Aleina xD))

ALEINA: ¿quieres a Lariza y Akire?... mmm… dejame recordarte que una es mi Tia y otra mi mera madre xD.

"presiento que alguien nos va a patear el trasero U.U" ((bueno, esperaremos tu….))

ALEINA: y recuerda algo sobre Kaiba: Tu podrás ser la que le lava la ropa… ¡PERO YO SOY LA QUE SE LA QUITA!

((ejem, en fin, esperaremos tu próximo review n n¡))

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	9. Dándole frente a la luna

**EJEM!...**

Lz: si si si, ya debemos aburrirles con nuestras excusas sobre la tardanza...

Ak: pero este capitulo recompensará toda la espera n n

Lz: por lo menos eso esperamos n n¡

Ak: y si no... ¡Lariza fue la culpable! ¡Tuvo hueva de ponerse a escribir!

Lz: sniff... ¡lo admito! ¡me entró una hueva de lo más cañona! BUAAAAAAA! ToT

Ak: en fin, al fic U.U

**AULLIDO NOCTURNO**

Capitulo 9: Dándole frente a la luna.

Ari Castrus cumplía ávidamente con las ordenes de su jefe, terminando con bastante rapidez todos sus deberes. Sellos por aquí, tramites por acá, citas por acullá, todo un revoltijo; el calendario era su único consuelo.

Ya tenía muchos planes para esa noche, lugares que visitar, terrenos que cubrir, la emocionante caza de media noche... ¡en fin! muchas cosas que haría en menos de 8 horas. Lo que la ponía más nerviosa era el saber que tendrían un nuevo integrante, pero la pregunta era ¿sabría llegar?

Un sonido la sobresaltó, haciendo que brincara del susto. Atendió el Interfón, reconociendo la voz profunda y desdeñosa de su jefe.

Castrus, diríjase a mi oficina. --- su voz tenía cierto toque de cansancio, maquillado casi en su totalidad por un tono agrio.

Si jefe, en seguida estoy con usted --- cuando oyó la comunicación terminada, dio un suspiro. Llevo la agenda de su jefe y se dirigió a la oficina del mismo, algo le decía que sería su primer mal roce con "el patrón"

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del CEO, este se mantenía sentado en su cómoda silla de ejecutivo. Su rabo había crecido de la noche a la mañana, y la herida que se había provocado ya estaba suturada... de hecho, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Si la dejaba caer libre bajo sus piernas, la punta del rabo lograba tocar el suelo, lo cual significaba que medía poco más de un metro. Se había cubierto por un pelaje castaño, suave y fino que le daba una apariencia parecida a un cinturón de piel.

También descubrió que su cola no tenía vida propia, simplemente no la había sabido controlar, ahora ya podía tomar cosas con ella. Kaiba rió para sus adentros pues, aunque odiara a aquella "mano extra", se divertía meciendo a Pecho de Plata en ella, como lo hacía en ese momento.

El cachorro usaba el rabo del castaño como a una hamaca, le recordaba a la cola de su madre, solo que más larga y mucho menos abundante en pelaje. Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Kaiba reprimiera su rabo, enredándolo en su cintura dos veces, como un cinturón. Dando la aprobación para entrar, y acomodando más su gabardina para cerciorarse de que no se lograra ver nada, divisó la figura de su joven secretaria.

¿Me buscaba para algo jefe? --- Preguntaba Ari, asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Seto hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, dándole entender a la muchacha que entrara a la oficina.

Pecho de Plata corrió a los pies de Ari, haciéndole fiesta y saltando para que le hiciera caso. La castaña tomó al lobezno en brazos, dándole ligeros golpes en el hocico al animal y este gruñendo en juego, dando dentelladas infantiles a la mano de la joven.

A Kaiba le hizo gracia el gesto pero, no la había llamado para que jugara con su cachorro, carraspeó su garganta para hacerse notar. Ari se sonrojó por medio segundo, soltando al cachorro y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su patrón de ojos azules.

¿que desea señor Kaiba?

Siéntese Castrus, estamos en confianza. --- le decía, mostrándole el asiento frente a él con la palma de su mano. La muchacha obedeció a la petición con una vaga sonrisa.

Gracias jefe, pero si estamos en confianza, me gustaría que me llamara Ari... ya se lo eh dicho --- le recordaba, colocando frente a ella la agenda que llevaba en manos.

¿Que tiene de malo Castrus? --- le preguntaba, recibiendo a Pecho de Plata, quien saltó a su regazo para que se le tomara en cuenta.

jejeje, no me gusta mucho mi apellido, cuestiones sociales n n¡

Bueno... Ari, ¿estas cómoda con tu nueva oficina? --- aquella pregunta descolocó a la chica, quien no pensaba en que su jefe solo la había llamado para eso.

eeeh... si, si esta bastante bien n n¡... pero, con todo respeto, no creo que me haya llamado solo para eso ¿verdad? --- le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, inclinando instintivamente su cuerpo hacía el frente.

Supones bien... me percaté de que tienes en tu escritorio una foto de una jauría de lobos... --- aquella confesión hizo que Ari casi se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano, pues se había olvidado de mover aquel marco que le había llevado su hermana. Kaiba siguió hablando. --- Ari... ¿que opinas sobre Licántropos?

Perdón? --- por segunda vez, el interrogatorio del ojiazul había descolocado a la muchacha.

Licántropos, Hombres Lobo... se que es una estupidez, pero ¿que opinas sobre el tema? --- Kaiba se sentía completamente tonto con el tema, y su reciente fijación por el sexo femenino no ayudaba en absoluto.

Desde hacía dos semanas, sus hormonas adolescentes habían regresado después del "entierro" que habían sufrido desde que fue adoptado por su padrastro a los 12 años. Un sonrojo avergonzado, tanto por la pregunta como por sus pensamientos, adornó sus mejillas, pero se logró controlar lo suficiente como para que apenas fuera visible.

... Olvídalo, es una completa tontería --- le decía a la muchacha, girando su silla para darle la espalda, pero la voz de Ari lo hizo volver la vista hacía ella.

Garous, Licántropos, Hombres Lobo, Los Hijos de Gaia. Aunque la leyenda de los Homo Lupus se hizo conocida por los cuentos de los europeos, sus orígenes datan de tierras desconocidas existentes hace más de 3 milenios. Las leyendas varían bastante sobre el país de origen, pero casi todas concuerdan en que su existencia se la deben al Dios Anubis por ser el único que se representa con la cara de un coyote, rama directa del lobo, aunque muchos argumentan que fue un Dios Nórdico. --- terminando de decir esto, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a su jefe, quien tenía los ojos como platos y una gotita resbalando por la sien.

O.O¡... ¿como sabes tanto del tema?

me gusta la historia... y las leyendas n n... a todo esto ¿por que el repentino interés? --- la chica sabía perfectamente la razón, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios, tal vez si el no negaba su estado, ella podría decirle la verdad...

¿Como los eliminas? --- fue su pregunta, evadiendo hábilmente la anterior hecha por la joven castaña.

Hay dos.. una forma, debes cortarle la cabeza n n¡ --- había estado a punto de soltar la sopa, pero logró corregirse de inmediato, desgraciadamente, el pequeño dato no pasó desapercibido por el CEO.

dijiste dos, ¿cual es el otro? --- interrogaba, entrecruzando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón sobre ellos.

bueno, el otro es matando con tus propias manos al que inició la cadena... el Licántropo que te mordió.

Kaiba se levantó de su asiento, dándole la espalda a su secretaria, se asomó por el enorme vidrio que lo separaba del mundo exterior, podía ver todo dominó desde allí. La cosa estaba clara, tenía que encontrar al desgraciado o a la perra que lo mordió, aniquilarlo (lo cual lo haría lenta y dolorosamente), para poder regresar a su vida normal.

Estaba consciente que el que lo había mordido era un "Garou" rubio, y que muy probablemente fuera aquel dichoso personaje llamado Nazuna. Las respuestas probablemente las encontraría en la cabaña, con la cual soñaba casi todas las noches.

Ari.. --- la voz de Kaiba sobresaltó a la muchacha --- ¿que sabes sobre la cabaña del bosque?

¿La... cabaña?

si, hay una cabaña en lo profundo del Bosque Dominó... ahí, donde sale el humo --- le decía, mientras señalaba un punto lejano y apenas visible del bosque. Ari se puso nerviosa, y un repentino ataque de pánico abordó su cuerpo.

... ¿para que quiere saber? --- preguntaba la castaña, visiblemente alterada.

tenía cierta curiosidad y...

¡jamás debe ir allí! --- le decía Ari con recelo, interrumpiéndolo --- aquel lugar no es seguro, ese anciano es demasiado peligroso.

¿Qué?

ya ha sido acusado de la desaparición de gente, no debe ir allí, por su propio bienestar Señor Kaiba.

Ari... ¿Por que dices que es peligroso? --- le preguntaba mientras quedaba frente a frente con la chica, quien apenas y le llegaba a medio tórax. La castaña retrocedió unos pasos del cuerpo del CEO, no solo para evitar el sofoque de la cercanía, sino también para poder ver a su anfitrión sin tener que levantar tanto la cabeza.

¿no ve las noticias?... desde hace mucho, la gente que va al Bosque Dominó a medianoche jamás regresa, especialmente las mujeres y los jóvenes.

Bueno, hay muchas pandillas por allí, no tiene que ser necesariamente el anciano. --- replicaba, cruzándose de brazos y ciñendo un poco más la cola a su cintura.

... dos policías fueron a investigar a la cabaña... ¿y que cree? jamás fueron vistos de nuevo.

se lo dijo por su propio bien señor Kaiba, no debería ir, es muy peligroso... y me remordería la conciencia si algo le sucediese. --- después de terminar su cátedra, la oficina quedó en silencio. Ari esperaba una reprimenda por dirigirse tan familiarmente con el CEO, sabía que eso le molestaba, pues el sentía cualquier comentario de preocupación hacia su persona como si fuera algún halago hipócrita para ganar su favor.

Muy por el contrario a lo que pensaba la chica, Kaiba hablando un poco su mirada. Sabía detectar a un lamebotas a kilómetros de distancia, como a su antiguo secretario, y también sabía leer la hipocresía y el sarcasmo en los ojos de sus subordinados; los de Ari eran completamente sinceros.

Dio tres pasos para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo pequeño de la muchacha, quien sintió de nuevo el sofoque e intento retroceder; la mano del ojiazul se lo impidió.

no hay razón para preocuparse por mí, me se cuidar muy bien solo. --- la mano que sostenía el hombro de la chica se resbaló hasta quedar en su mejilla izquierda, la que acarició quedamente con su pulgar. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y Ari terminó encajonada contra la puerta.

La chica de ojos castaños comprendía casi por completo el por qué del comportamiento de su anfitrión, las hormonas siempre salían a relucir antes de la luna llena. Eran necesarias para poder lograr la transformación, el ingrediente para el aumento de la masa muscular, y la fuente de energía. Desgraciadamente, nunca eran fáciles de controlar, y los inexpertos terminaban malgastándolas en sexo.

Kaiba tenía la cabeza hecha una maraña de confusión, sus neuronas le gritaban que debía controlarse, pero el resto de su cuerpo le demandaba obedecer su necesidad. La cosa se le facilitó gracias a Ari, pues el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar y la vibración en su cintura, la cual estaba casi pegada a la del ojiazul, hizo que se separaran casi como si de un choque eléctrico se tratase.

Dando gracias a los dioses, se disculpó con su patrón y salió de la oficina.

Kaiba se recargó en la puerta, pasando una mano por su cara y después dándose ligeras bofetadas para despertarse. Estaba avergonzado hasta consigo mismo. Si bien había llegado a sentir atracción por las mujeres desde hacía ya tiempo, y hasta se había llegado a fijar en la hermana de Wheeler, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza (y por todo lo demás) la necesidad de algo físico.

Escuchó un gruñido en la oficina y, mirando sobre él escritorio, Pecho de Plata le veía como si le dirigiese una sonrisa burlona. Le aulló con gracia y casi pudo jurar que le había guiñado un ojo antes de correr a esconderse bajo su sofá.

Hump... con un Mokuba era suficiente... --- se decía a si mismo con gracia, pensando en que su mascota era igual de burlón y chantajista que su hermano menor. Tras pensar esto, se sentó en su silla ejecutiva y volvió al trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Ari se encerraba en su propia oficina de secretaria ejecutiva. Limpiaba las leves gotas de sudor que resbalaban en su frente con la palma de su mano, pasando aquel gesto desde su frente hasta la liga que sostenía su peinado. Manía idéntica a la de su hermana.

El teléfono siguió sonando, y la chica lo contestó en cuanto cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie la oyera. Abrió su celular, para escuchar la voz tan conocida por ella.

¡Nazuna! ¡no sabes cuanto me alegra tu llamada! n n¡¡ --- le comentaba con euforia, dándole un doble sentido a las palabras.

como digas... ¿que pasó? ¿irá al bosque? --- interrogaba la voz del móvil.

no lo se, pero algo me dice que no lo hará. Deberías seguirlo esta noche, solo por si se queda en la ciudad.

tienes razón, sería peligroso para él y para la gente... te oigo algo agitada... ¿que es lo que hiciste maldita?--- le decía, con un tono bastante pícaro.

esteeee, más bien, que es lo que NO hice n n¡, luego te cuento --- tras decir esto, colgó el aparato.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

9: 57 pm. En algún lugar del bosque dominó...

Un "Lamborgini" negro recorría rápidamente el empedrado camino del bosque, y el conductor era Seto Kaiba. No se arriesgaría a perder otro de sus ayudantes y, según recordaba por sus sueños, toda su pesadilla comenzó por un agravio en el camino que destrozó los neumáticos... no recordaba que fue lo que lo ocasionó.

Esa noche, en aproximadamente 2 horas, se cumplía un mes desde que su pesadilla había comenzado. Y era la fecha la que le abrigaba esperanzas de poder terminarla en ese momento. Divisó una desviación en el camino, y recordaba que aquella senda le llevaría a los cubiles de Lomo Gris, miró a su cachorro y una sonrisa triste se curvó en sus labios.

Pecho de Plata sintió el escudriño de su amo, y volteó a mirarlo con su mirada verde extra dulce. Vio como el ojiazul se mordió el labio, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se acercó a la ventana al lado suyo, y pronto comenzó a distinguir y recordar lugares y olores familiares, aulló entusiasmado mientras su cola se bamboleaba de un lado a otro.

Pronto, el convertible se estacionó y la figura de Seto bajó del automóvil junto con Pecho de Plata en brazos. El, ahora hipersensible, oído del empresario captó pisadas ligeras en torno suyo, suponiendo de quien podían ser se acuclilló en el suelo y bajó a Pecho de Plata. De entre la maleza salió el cuerpo ágil de Lomo Gris, con sus ojos verdes brillando bajo la luna llena que estaba cerca de llegar a la altura máxima del cielo oscuro.

Pecho de Plata brincó de alegría y, con lo más rápido que le daba su corto cuerpo, fue directo a las largas patas de su madre quien lo recibió con lamidas y "mordidas" suaves que simulaban varios abrazos. A Kaiba se le formó una sonrisa entristecida en los labios mientras se levantaba lentamente del piso.

Lomo Gris dejó de atender a su cachorro más joven, para ir directo al CEO y sentarse en sus cuartos traseros, mirando con los mismos ojos "chantajistas" que usaba el pequeño Pecho de Plata.

El castaño sonrió, poniéndose a la altura de la loba y acariciando su espeso pelaje. Lomo Gris cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias, y pronto terminó acurrucada en el abdomen y muslos del ojiazul, era extraño, pero la loba parecía comprender que Kaiba había ido para despedirse.

Con una última caricia atrás de las orejas de Lomo Gris, se levantó y fue directo a su automóvil. Pecho de Plata esperaba a que su amo lo cargase como siempre le hacía, pero al ver que Seto no se regresaba, lo llamó con un aullido suave y bajo. Al no obtener respuesta corrió hacia él, pero una mirada fulminante lo hizo detenerse en seco.

No Pecho de Plata, te tienes que quedar --- dictaminaba el empresario, mostrando su palma frente al pequeño cachorro en señal de alto. El lobezno ladeó su cabeza, sin entender lo que le decía, volvió a leve trote para intentar juntarse a su dueño.

¡DIJE NO! --- le gritaba nuevamente, haciendo que el cachorro brincara de susto. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a destellar tristeza y, ahora con su pecho plateado rozando el suelo, se acercó lentamente hasta poder quedar bajo los pies de su amo. Colocándose boca arriba en señal de sumisión, le aulló en invitación a jugar. Kaiba se alejó del cachorro, para emprender nuevamente su partida.

Pecho de Plata comenzó a asustarse, y aullando en suplica, siguió a Seto. Este se enfureció y, con muy pocas ganas de comenzar a sentir arrepentimiento, tomó una piedra y la lanzó a los pies del lobezno, asegurándose de no golpearlo.

El cachorro entendió que no debía acercársele, y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros mientras sollozos lupinos salían de su garganta. Kaiba subió a su auto pero, para su desgracia, Pecho de Plata corrió para reencontrarse. No quería entristecerse, especialmente por que se había encariñado de sobremanera con el cachorrito, pero las cosas tenían que ser así pues ambos eran de mundos diferentes.

El auto arrancó, y por el retrovisor observaba como Pecho de Plata le seguía a toda carrera. Cerrando los ojos, aceleró con fuerza y el humo del motor que salía por el escape del auto dio de lleno a la cara del lobezno.

Pecho de Plata tropezó, sintiendo aquel humo irritar sus ojos, dio varias vueltas por la tierra hasta que su cuerpo cayó desplomado en medio del camino, donde veía con profunda tristeza como su dueño le abandonaba.

Aulló desesperado, esperando vagamente a que el auto regresara, pero no lo hizo. Comenzó a chillar, acurrucándose en las marcas de neumáticos que habían dejado las llantas del convertible de su amo. Lomo Gris llegó con rapidez al lado de su cachorro y le llamó suavemente con un gemido, tras no obtener respuesta, tomo a su lobezno entre mandíbulas y se lo llevó de regreso con la jauría.

Pecho de Plata volteó a ver por donde se había ido Seto, esperando a ver su regreso, y siguió mirando hasta que la maleza tapó su vista. Aulló triste y melancólico, esperando aún a que su aullido fuera escuchado por su amo y regresara por él.

Pero nunca regresó...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había estado divagando por el bosque un rato desde haber abandonado a su cachorro negro. Le dolía el solo recordar su mirada verde tras él, pero las cosas tenían que ser así pues si iba a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido desde aquella noche, tenía que desligarse de todo recuerdo, incluyendo a Pecho de Plata.

Por pura coincidencia, o asares del destino, dio con la cabaña como por arte de magia.

Apagó el motor de su auto, y bajo de él, mirando aquella cabaña. Ya había estado allí, y sabía lo que había adentro: un anciano inofensivo, nada de lo que había visto en sus pesadillas se parecía a lo que era en realidad.

Tocó la puerta pero, igual que la vez anterior e igual que en sus sueños, la puerta mal trancada se abrió de par en par con el primer golpe. Al entrar, descubrió que todos los pocos muebles con los que contaba la cabaña habían sido removidos, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y sumergido en oscuridad apenas diluida con la luz de la luna llena. Tras tragar saliva con fuerza, entró a la cabaña, y la puerta se cerró de golpe tras él.

Ya adentro, divisó entre la penumbra una puerta de madera frente a él, la puerta hacía el sótano. Sabia que ahora no era un sueño, y que tenía libre elección sobre si abrirla o no, pero si no la abría, jamás sabría la verdad.

Abrió.

Se encontraban unas escaleras, iluminadas levemente por los rayos de luna, pero solo la mitad del camino era visible. Bajó lentamente, sosteniéndose del inestable barandal que bailaba entre sus manos. Los escalones chirreaban por la madera vieja y en descomposición.

Cuando sus pies tocaron cemento, levantó su mano para averiguar que tan acertadas eran sus pesadillas, y su corazón dio un vuelco al lograr encontrar el cordón que prendía un foco. Tragó saliva con dificultad, armándose de valor, jaló el cordón para dar paso a una luz tenue que iluminó el lugar, logrando así ver al sótano lleno de cajas y latas vacías de comestibles entre otras cosas.

Se relajó, pero la dicha duró muy poco, pues la luz comenzaba a disminuir anunciando que estaba a punto de fundirse. Miró a su alrededor, para divisar una linterna, encontrándola sobre un buró viejo, la tomó entre sus manos hasta que el lugar quedó en oscuridad. Estaba a punto de prenderla, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: exactamente lo mismo que en su peor pesadilla.

Si las cosas seguían su rumbo, prendería la linterna y esta iluminaría a un monstruo que comería sus entrañas. Decidió variar un poco y a rastras, tanteando el suelo, encontró una argolla metálica conectada al suelo. Jaló de ella, abriendo así una puerta que lo llevaba al segundo nivel del sótano.

Sin las agallas para prender la linterna, bajo lentamente los inestables escalones, pero un mal paso rompió uno de ellos haciendo que tropezara y rodara por la escalera, rompiendo muchos otros escalones en el acto.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de dar tumbos, se levantó pesadamente e intentando recuperar la orientación. Unos gemidos lamentosos lo hicieron levantarse de golpe. Sin importarle nada, prendió la linterna, para encontrarse con una visión que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

Un joven de apenas 24 años, moreno claro de ojos grises y cabello negro estaba amordazado y encadenado a grilletes en la pared de aquel lugar. Estaba cubierto apenas por un trapo que hacía el uso de taparrabo, a su lado, había una bacinica pestilente y estaba rodeado por ratas. El sujeto tenía orejas puntiagudas de un tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal, finamente levantadas a los costados de su cabeza; tenía la boca entreabierta, con la lengua salida y reseca por la falta de liquido, mostrando sus colmillos largos... casi del mismo tamaño que los que había despertado, en la mañana, Kaiba.

Aquella mirada gris, opaca e ida de sentimiento, se fijó sobre los ojos azules del CEO; un brillo de felicidad inundó aquella mirada, y el sujeto comenzó a mover su cola amputada cruelmente, llena de llagas y casi inerte por la casi completa cobertura de costras por las heridas.

Aquella imagen conmovió el corazón de Seto Kaiba, mostrando, por primera vez, una cara autentica de lástima y compasión original. Se acercó lentamente al joven arrodillado en el piso, este no habló, pero continuó gimiendo y lloriqueando como un cachorro; hablando _ad livitum._

_- "Huya, antes de que sea tarde, no debe saber que ha venido, ¡váyase!" --- _fueron la traducción directa de los lloriqueos que llegaron a los oídos del castaño, pero este se arrodilló junto al sujeto.

_- _... No me voy a ir --- fueron las palabras directas de Kaiba. Miró los grilletes en las manos y pies del sujeto, tenía espantosos desgarres en las muñecas, podía ver el músculo infectado por el metal oxidado y todo alrededor de la maquiavélica herida estaba en un color negruzco, una gangrena hábilmente combatida por los glóbulos blancos de Licántropo.

Miró en torno suyo, y logró dar con una cubeta de agua a más de 3 metros del joven, puesta con el claro objetivo de torturarlo. La tomó entre manos, y observó como el joven levantó sus flexibles orejas hacia el frente, e intentando zafarse de los grilletes para ir directo hacía el vital líquido.

_¡Por piedad! ¡un poco de agua! ¡Se lo suplico! _--- bramaba el joven, haciendo sangrar más sus heridas al forcejear por intentar llegar hasta la cubeta. Kaiba sintió un nudo en la garganta, y solo atinó a calmarlo para evitar que llegara a tirar la cubeta.

Tranquilo... podrías tirarla --- se arrodilló frente a él, tomando su barbilla, le acercó el balde a su boca, quien comenzó a beber ávidamente. Para su sorpresa, engulló toda el agua en tiempo impresionante. Una vez saciada su sed, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó caer en las piernas de Kaiba, infinitamente agradecido.

Kaiba no había visto a una persona tan demacrada, excepto en las fotos de los judíos de los Campos de Concentración de Herr Hitler. Acarició fraternalmente al sujeto en la espalda, dándose cuenta de las cicatrices, costras, llagas y heridas frescas en dicha espalda.

Miró aquellos grilletes y, cegado en furia, tomo uno entre manos y lo intentó romper. Sus brazos se ensancharon, y la iris azul de su mirada cubrió toda la retina de sus ojos, aún cuando sus manos comenzaron a despedir humo con el contacto de aquel metal, logró romper el grillete. Lo mismo pasó con los otros tres, dejando así en libertad a aquel ser en desgracia.

El sujeto no podía mantenerse en pie, se veía sumamente desnutrido y debilitado, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó un aullido de auxilio a su jauría, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Seto podía observar que el sujeto intentaba correr, pero apenas y lograba arrastrarse.

Pronto, escuchó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, y divisó al anciano tan conocido. Aquel hombre ni se inmutó por la visión del ojiazul, quien recuperó su visión normal.

Te dije que volverías --- le decía con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba un maletín de piel. El solo intentar pensar de donde provenía aquella piel gris cubierta en pelaje largo, le daba escalofrío.

¿Quiere decirme... QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? --- le rugía con ira, señalando al pobre desgraciado que se encontraba a sus pies, quien demandaba protección, ocultándose tras su cuerpo.

¿eh?... ¡ah, eso!... es mi rata de laboratorio, no te preocupes, estaba pensando en conseguir una nueva esta noche, pero... --- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Kaiba, quien lo tomó de las solapas, levantándolo del suelo.

¿De que diablos esta hablando? ¡Es un ser humano, maldita sea! --- rugía completamente fúrico, zangoloteándolo en los aires. Aquel hombre se cansó del trato brusco por parte del ojiazul y, con un poderoso zarpazo, lo lanzó hasta un montón de paja en una esquina del lugar.

De hecho solo es un Licántropo, así que no tienes porque preocuparte... no siente nada --- tras decir esto, le dio unas palmadas a la cabeza del débil joven, sacó de su portafolios un Látigo para Desollar (es un látigo con 10 cuerdas de cuero, y en cada punta tiene una estrella para tortura) y, sin remordimiento alguno, azotó el costado del joven, encajando las puntas en su suave carne.

El Licántropo aulló de dolor, cayendo nuevamente al suelo donde había estado arrodillado. El anciano, intentando desencajar su instrumento de aquel cuerpo, lo jaló con brusquedad haciendo que la piel del sujeto se abriera dejando ver sus costillas.

Kaiba palideció.

bueno, este ya está muy demacrado, pero un Hombre Lobo en buen estado suturaría rápidamente estas heridas... --- no pudo continuar su cátedra, pues el CEO lo derribó de una embestida, posicionándose sobre él y gruñendo mostrando sus, ahora, grandes colmillos.

¡Bestia! ¡Salvaje! --- rugía Seto, pero no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en aquella posición, pues el anciano rugió y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Calma Seto Kaiba, calma... --- tomó al moribundo moreno por el cabello, hasta dejarlo donde había estado con anterioridad. --- Verás, un Licántropo es casi invencible, pero hay ciertos aspectos en los que son vulnerables... por ejemplo, los grilletes eran de plata, por eso las heridas tan fuertes. Pero principalmente, acabo de descubrir una nueva arma.

Tras decir esto, sacó un frasco pequeño con un contenido negruzco muy espeso. Aquel líquido coagulante fue depositado en una jeringa, y esta terminó clavándose en la piel de aquel pobre Garou indefenso. El muchacho comenzó a rugir desesperado, mientras su brazo comenzaba a pudrirse por dentro, literalmente. No tardó más de medio minuto para que aquel brazo gangrenado y negruzco, pestilente por la descomposición, se separara del cuerpo de su dueño.

El veneno avanzó por todo el cuerpo del sujeto, hasta que el cerebro terminó saliéndose por la boca, oídos y nariz, murió.

¿Lo vez? sorprendente verdad? yo mismo no lo creí cuando me lo dijeron.

...Eres un monstruo

¿perdón? déjame recordarte que fue este monstruo quien te salvó hace un mes... bueno, dentro de una hora cumplirá el mes... lástima que tú no llegues a la media noche.

Kaiba no comprendió lo que le hombre le intentaba decir. Todas sus dudas se aclararon cuando aquel anciano comenzó a respirar dificultosamente. Por un momento pensó que era ataque de asma, pero unos ojos idos, negros, le helaron la sangre.

El pecho de aquel anciano comenzó a hincharse, y sus huesudos brazos daban un buen contraste al aumento de musculatura. De su pantalón salió, dando latigazos, una cola vieja recubierta en pelambre canoso, y el pantalón dio sus primeros desgarres por el estiramiento sobrenatural del talón. Aún no lograba ver su rostro, pues el anciano lo cubría con sus manos ahora deformes, cuyas uñas se alargaban y se volvían duras para convertirse en garras.

Un aullido desafinado salió de aquella garganta palpitante, hinchada como si se hubiera tragado un balón de soccer, y Kaiba logró ver finalmente, aquel rostro. Al igual que la garganta, estaba inchada de los pómulos y la frente, palpitando como corazones agitados. La mandíbula dislocada comenzaba a acomodarse nuevamente, ya alargada y torcida, hacia contraste con el apenas cambiado cráneo del anciano.

Si eso era un Hombre Lobo en todo su esplendor, eran realmente la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida.

"_¿Impresionado?... se que no soy el 'Garou Alfa +' pero esta mandíbula trabaja mejor que como se ve..." _--- el anciano solo emitía gruñidos y aullidos bajos, que el cerebro del ojiazul podía captar y traducir al instante, como si se tratara de su lengua madre.

Que diablos...

_"Oh, me gustaría decir que te acostumbrarás... desgraciadamente ya no hay tiempo para eso..." ---_ sin más, se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de Kaiba, dando un saltó largo aunque torpe, ya que el castaño logró evitarlo, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Instintivamente, subió aquellos escalones de un salto, evitando así caer por las maderas rotas.

Recuperándose de la caída, el anciano saltó de la misma manera que el empresario, apenas logrando llegar a tierra firme. Estando a punto de volver a saltar hacia el piso de la casa, se detuvo en aquel "Primer Sótano" olfateando fuertemente el aire. Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en aquel hocico desfigurado.

_"Oh Kaiba! Come out, come out wherever you are!"_ --- rápidamente, se abalanzó contra una pila de cajas, sacando así la figura del castaño, que peleaba por soltarse de aquella garra desproporcionada. Lo tiró al suelo, recostándose sobre él, inmovilizándolo por completo.

¡Suéltame maldito monstruo! ¡Suéltame! --- vociferaba, moviéndose frenéticamente y dando patadas sin ninguna puntería. El anciano Licántropo rió divertido. Entrelazando sus garras y acomodando su horrenda mandíbula sobre ellas y el pecho del ojiazul, le miró fijamente con sus ojos negros.

_"¿Por qué no nos ayudamos como Licántropos civilizados que somos?"_ --- sonrió más ampliamente al ver como su "presa" comenzaba a calmarse, espero un poco para después continuar --- "verás, mi vida ha sido muy difícil, nunca pude llegar a ser parte de una manada... y sin una manada es aún más difícil conseguir alimento..."

¿Acaso ese es problema mío? --- decía Kaiba con sorna, a lo que el anciano se enfureció, rugiéndole en la cara.

Kaiba sintió algo extraño en sus entrañas. El hecho de ver a un Garou sobre él, inmovilizándolo y rugiéndole en su rostro simplemente le vino como patada en el hígado. Sintió una furia terrible, y un instinto animal aterrador de imponerse. Rugió con toda la fuerza que le dio su garganta, en acordes poderosos, como el rugido de un león; mostrando sus colmillos que aumentaron dos milímetros, haciéndolo ver sumamente imponente.

El anciano se sobresaltó con aquel comportamiento, sintiendo así una sensación de incomodidad, sintiéndose como lo habían hecho sentir miles de manadas cuando era joven, sintiéndose sumiso. Rugió con fuerza, intentando opacar los rugidos de Kaiba, sin éxito. El castaño siguió rugiendo imponente, logrando quitarse de encima al anciano, quien retrocedió por la intimidación pero sin dejar de rugir.

"_¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE! ¡TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!"_ --- Rugía el anciano, aunque retrocediendo por el terrible sentimiento de inferioridad.

"_¡Aléjate de mi asqueroso! ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡LARGO!"_ --- gruñía Seto, levantándose del suelo y rodeando a aquel deforme Licántropo. Pronto llegó a la salida, y estando a punto de comenzar a subir, unas palabras le detuvieron.

_"... Sin duda serás un Alfa... ¿Te gustaría saber qué pasó la noche en que te recogí?"_ --- Kaiba miró al Garou envejecido, sin poder ocultar su mirada interrogativa. --- "... _Soy un asesino de Licántropos, me eh dedicado a esto desde mi tercera luna llena a los 17 años, ahora tengo 163 años y 1,700.027 Hombres Lobo despachados... cuando encuentro a alguien en circunstancias como las que te encontré a ti, intento evitarles la maldición... cuando no lo logró, los mato. Desgraciadamente, tus estúpidos amigos llegaron antes de lo que había sospechado"_

_"... ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡también eres uno de nosotros!"_ --- le rugía, sin darse cuenta de su última palabra.

_"... ya vete..."_ --- terminando de decir esto, Kaiba salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Una vez solo, el monstruo se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, mirando la luna colarse por la puerta abierta del sótano. Un aleteo le hizo virar su vista hacia la oscuridad, un murciélago negro de ojos rojos le miraba en reproche, para salir volando rápidamente por la puerta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mansión Kaiba

En su habitación, después de una desquiciada carrera en su automóvil para lograr llegar a su casa antes de la media noche, caminaba de un lado a otro con solo sus boxers sobre su cuerpo. Estaba preocupado, había visto a un Hombre Lobo con sus propios ojos, lo había tocado con sus propias manos, y hablado con el con su propia garganta... ya apenas caía en cuenta de todo esto.

Siempre había creído solo en lo que tocaba y veía, y ahora había visto y tocado a un Hombre Lobo, no en sueños, sino totalmente sólido y real. Los Licántropos existían, y en unos minutos sería uno de ellos.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza, para desordenar sus cabellos castaños entre sus manos y caer sentado en su cama. Quería decirse que eso no era posible, quería pensar en un rayo de esperanza que le avisara que no habría mutación alguna. Pero no era posible.

¡Pero era imposible! ¡Durante toda su vida supo que los monstruos no existían! ¡Solo había en los cuentos de hadas! Era completamente impensable que una especie cuya estirpe ha vivido, asesinado y aullado durante milenios y jamás se haya sabido de su existencia como una realidad.

Estaba desesperado pero, con el completo uso de su poca facultad que le quedaba en esos momentos, fue directo a su balcón, recargándose en el barandal, dándole cara a la luna.

Aquella orbe plateada, brillando en la cumbre del cielo, iluminaba sus ojos azules inyectados en determinación. Apretó el barandal en el cual estaba apoyado, mirando más fijamente al satélite terrestre. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple pedazo de tierra como la luna tuviera el poder para hacer cambiar a las personas?

¿Acaso era su luz blanca? ¿Su admirable forma para cambiar durante el mes? ¿Los desastres que ocasionaba con un leve movimiento suyo?... ¿Acaso era su preciosa redondez? ¿Su extraña luz espectral alrededor suyo? ¿Su toque de misterio? ¿Acaso solo era por ser tan cautivante?... ¿Acaso solo era por ser la cosa más perfecta en el universo?...

El reloj de pulso marcó las 12:00 de la noche, pero su alarma no llegó a los oidos de Seto Kaiba, cuya mirada se encontraba ida. Su pupila se había diluido en la iris azul de sus ojos, misma que había cubierto toda su cornea, llenando así toda su mirada en azul prusiano.

Comenzó la mutación...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ak: muchos nos dijeron que aguantarían el capitulo 10, bueno, pues ahora preguntamos...

Lz: ¿están realmente seguros? JAJAJAJAJAJA! XD

Ak: y es que ya queríamos escribir el capi 10, ¡pues es el siguiente!

Lz: y ahora si, en cuanto lo tengamos hecho lo vamos a poner en publicación. ¡SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN FALTE!

Ak: y con eso nos referimos a ti Kida Luna ¬¬U

Lz: en fin, y ahora...

Ak: ¡A contestar reviews!

"Lariza" ((Akire))

ELI-CHAN1

"si, si, si, ya vimos que te gustó el fic xD" ((pus haber si te gusta este capi... ¡y el que sigue! xD)) "sip, pero su colita ya esta bien n n" ((igualita a la de los saiyajin nOn)) "tan tierna!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

HISAKI RADIEN

"¿Cada vez entiendes menos?" ((por que no me sorprende? xD)) "La risa sí significó más... mucho más n n" ((La risa para mi ya es sinónimo de locura: Lariza-La risa)) "¡¡CALLATE! Que mi madre fue la que me puso ese nombre ¬¬U" ((¿ya no va a venir Yami Hisaki?... mmm... dile que le voy a enviar al anciano licántropo a su casa nOn)) "con un lindo moño rosa envuelto en sangre! nOn" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SAKURABY

"de hecho, tenemos esa imagen en 'formato mundo caricatura' xD" ((es decir, todo en chibi n n)) "¿matar a tristán?... mmm... jejeje..." ((seh, ya tenemos a muchas 'clientes satisfechas' con nuestro trabajo de musas xD)) "eres el cliente numero 4 n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ALE

"esteee... jejeje... te parece a ti n n" ((sobre lo de actualizar pronto... ¡FUE SU CULPA!)) "...perra... ¬¬U" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

KAEDE SAKURAGI

"¡Bienvenida a Aullido Nocturno! nOn" ((seh, nosotras nos preguntamos lo mismo ¬¬U)) "¿neta escribimos bien 0?" ((que lindas palabras son esas n n)) "¡decidido! Me voy a meter al taller de literatura!" ((¿qué no querías teatro?)) "pero... ¿lograré sobresalir? o.ó" ((claro! Eres la reina del melodrama xD)) "¬¬u ja, ja, ja, déjame reír sin control" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

RANDA1

"pero, ¿Joey también? Pobrecito de mi Inu ToT" ((de hecho, nuestro plan es hacer sufrir a Kaiba con las hermanitas xD)) "si! De esas peleas nos basamos! También tenemos esa imagen en 'formato mundo caricatura' n n" ((exacto, por eso le dolió tanto el lastimarse la cola, pero creemos que ya no lo volverá a hacer n n)) "orita anda muy bien, parece colita de saiyajin n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

KOUKIN

"seh, mi Setito Kawaii anda...y andará jejeje, muy mono con su nueva apariencia" ((¿quién se rie después de una madrina?)) "la respuesta es muuuy sencilla!" ((¡pus sho! Siempre salgo ganando n n)) "Aleina?" ((es muy linda!.. siempre y cuando se haga lo que ella diga n n)) "va a aparecer mucho junto con mi hijita Ari n n" ((¿ya leiste The Kidnap?)) "deberías, allí aparece en todo su esplendor" ((y si ya lo leiste, sabrás más o menos cual será su papel en este fic n n)) "¡viva el chocolate!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

SONOMI

"vampiros? mmm... ya verás n n" ((pus sip, esperamos no lo vuelva a hacer xD)) "o si, Joey tiene una que otra sorpresa para todos ustedes n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

CE-AT

"¡SI! El siguiente capi es el nueve!" ((¡mas te vale leer The Kidnap 2!)) "¿¿¿neta ya sabes quien es nazuna?" ((¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES UNA SORPRESA!)) "¿la inspiración?" ((tres cositas: dragones, lectores, y el baño n n)) "aunque últimamente estuvimos escuchando el disco de THE LION KING que es instrumental, y tuvimos una idea... pero.. tan..." ((SE NOS ENCHINA LA PIEL CON SOLO RECORDARLA!)) "se los diremos en el último capitulo n n" "¿cuál es tu MSN?" ((para si platicar contigo! n n)) "sería una gran experiencia n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

ANA SILVIA JIMÉNEZ CORTEZ

"¿el novio? ¡¿EL NOVIO!" ((¡¡VOY A MATAR A TU NOVIO!)) "Akire.. sniff... nos cambian por un hombre ToT" ((tranquila, ya me hare cargó yo...¿dónde está mi sierra eléctrica?)) "jejeje, luego te digo" ((espera, ¿le pones el cuerno a Vegeta con tu novio? O.O)) "MUERTE! eso no se hace!" ((mas te vale terminar de leerlo rapidito ¬¬U, esperaremos tu próximo review))

KIMMY ANGY

"¡el mundo se va a acabar! ¡Kimmy dejó review!" ((¡APOCALIPSIS!)) "nel, el climax de la historia va a ser dentro de mucho n n" ((una pelea inolvidable n n)) "sin contar con la sorpresita al final del fic n n" ((SEH! MI HIJA ADORADA REGRESÓ!)) "Aleina Reloaded! xD" ((no te preocupes por el rencor, lo volverás a sentir n n)) "creeme, nosotras también esperamos poder actualizar pronto n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

GOCHI GLAY LOVER

"No te preocupes, que entendemos a las compus lentas n n" ((ni nos menciones tu fic... ¡QUE SADICA ERES! Nos dejaste con el corazón en la mano con eso del pobre Aoi!)) "uuuuy! Espera a ver el siguiente capi!" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

RIE NOGAMI

"GRRRRRRRRR!" ((ora tu que tienes?)) "¡estoy furiosa!" ((por lo del baño?)) "NO! Por que me cortaron su review! ToT" ((sip, no está completo, pero te podemos decir, por lo poco que leimos, que ya hasta limpiamos el baño n n)) "ahora brilla de ideas n n" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

KIDA LUNA

"¿qué tienes akire?" ((snif... a mi me decian lo mismo mis amigos! ToT)) "ey! Son más mios que tuyos ¬¬U" ((te vale, no?)) "Aleina está en su clase de cocina con veneno n n" ((y después va al curso de 100 Muertes Distintas con Sedantes)) "ah! Claro, la page es 'Portalmix'" ((así como está, con las iniciales y el punto com n n)) "no Kida, nada de yaoi U.U" ((por cierto, voy a tener laptop nueva, más rápida y moderna n n)) "voy a tener que cooperar con los ahorros de toda mi vida U.U" ((osease con los de hace 3 meses xD)) "siempre me lo gasto xD" ((esperaremos tu próximo review))

CHALE! 12:15 pm nada mas para publicar este fin de semana! Ya tengo sueñito ToT

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


	10. Primera Luna Llena

ESTOY VIVA!

Ak: desgraciadamente ¬¬U

Lz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Van a matarme UUU

Ak: ojala ¬¬U

Lz: lo se! Un mes y medio sin actualizar! ¡¡Discúlpenme! Pero eh estado muy distraída, además de que tuve un serio bloqueo, además de que me quedé sin computadora por dos semanas, además de que tardaron otra semana mas en instalar Office a la nueva, ¡además de que me traume con un foro que me distrajo de escribir! Además de que…

Ak: ¡LARIZA! Nadie quiere oír tus inútiles excusas ¬¬U, fue tu culpa, punto.

Lz: ToT lo se! ¡Perdónenme!

Ak: ash, al fic ¬¬U….

**AULLIDO NOCTURNO**

Capitulo 10: Primera Luna Llena

No podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban nublados por extrañas cataratas azules y sus oídos no podían percibir otro sonido más que el incesante chirrido que estaba dejando al ojiazul en la inconciencia. Poderosos calambres en sus rodillas y demás articulaciones hicieron que su cuerpo se doblegara en el suelo, sintiendo como aquel dolor tan insistente subía por el sistema nervioso hasta el cerebro, haciendo que toda su masa encefálica convulsionara. Seto Kaiba perdió el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, seguía despierto, seguía respirando, seguía retorciéndose por el dolor, seguía tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, pero ya no gritaba. Aullaba y rugía mientras sus colmillos crecían y las uñas de sus manos y pies se engrosaban hasta convertirse en garras.

El dolor en su cerebro iba en aumento, causando tanto dolor en su sistema nervioso, que toda su cara comenzó a formar voluptuosos "tumores" que palpitaban al ritmo de las punzadas en su cabeza. El dolor era insoportable, y su cuerpo no tardó en colapsarse.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, arañando el mismo mientras sus talones se separaban del pie, formando un nuevo hueso. Su columna se estiraba mientras la cola se ponía rígida como un fierro. Sus flexibles orejas comenzaron a alargarse de manera sobrenatural, volviéndose duras y puntiagudas. Las proteínas, estimuladas por la alta tasa de hormonas, dispararon los músculos haciéndolos más grandes. Su marcado tórax aumento tres veces su masa, y su cuerpo duplicó prontamente la estatura original, rompiendo así su última prenda.

El vello en su anatomía comenzó a engrosarse y crecer, cubriendo brazos, pies, muslos, cola y parte de la cara. Su miembro cambió abruptamente de posición, colocándose en un ángulo completamente recto, comenzó a sangrar por el rápido aumento de tamaño y, por último, pegándose a su vientre dando así el completo parecido al de los perros. El vello cubrió completamente aquella parte, manchando su nuevo pelaje en sangre, la cual también salía de las manos y boca del castaño. Al mismo tiempo, su cabello comenzó a crecer, hasta llegar por abajo de los hombros.

Con un último aullido de dolor, su cara, descubierta de pelo, comenzó a cambiar. La boca fina y perfecta dio paso a un alargamiento uniforme, mientras el pelaje cubría su mentón, la nariz respingada comenzó a oscurecer y deformarse. Estaba hecho.

Aquel hombre, ahora convertido en un Licántropo de 2.5 metros, se levantó débilmente del suelo apoyado por el barandal. Su destructiva nueva fuerza, deformó el acero del barandal, dejando completamente aplastado parte del mismo. Sus ojos, inyectados en color azul prusiano, parecían mirar a su alrededor.

Se sentía desubicado, y el dolor en su cabeza logró ponerlo de muy mal humor. Un zarpazo de desquite logró destruir la mitad del barandal que lo sostenía, haciendo que aquel Garou café cayera de 5 metros de altura, pero su alto sentido de orientación le hizo caer en cuatro patas.

Sacudió su cuerpo con vigor, quitándose así el dolor de cabeza. Por fin logró divisarse en un vasto jardín, iluminado por la luna llena, pero su instinto lo incitaba a buscar a un semejante, una jauría. Al no lograr ver ninguna a su alrededor, un poderoso sentimiento de soledad le invadió, haciéndolo aullar con fuerza en un llamado a algún Garou cercano. Fue respondido con un gruñido, y al virarse, descubrió a 15 perros de distintas razas mostrándole los dientes y gruñendo amenazadoramente; optó por ignorarlos, ya que aquellos animales le llegaban apenas a sus talones, literalmente.

A los perros no les gustó aquel comportamiento, así que, animados por el doberman de la jauría, atacaron al Licántropo. Saltando sobre él, los perros intentaron morder cualquier parte del Garou, sintiendo así la dura piel y la fortaleza de músculos de los que estaba hecho ese animal. Kaiba, inconsciente de lo que hacía, rugió con furia a aquellos animales, soltando su primera mordida de la noche, hacia toda la jauría de perros.

Sus fauces lograron atrapar entre ellas a un Pastor Alemán, quien chillaba y aullaba del terror. Kaiba cerró sus mandíbulas, manchando su pelaje de sangre. Los perros ladraron y gruñeron con fiereza, logrando solo aumentar la furia del ojiazul, quien se abalanzó con garras y dientes hacia todos los animales. Su fuerza era descomunal, pues de un zarpazo había abierto el vientre de un Rottwailer, esparciendo sus viseras por todo el jardín, un latigazo de su cola había roto las costillas de otro perro, y sus poderosas fauces dieron muerte al todos los demás. El último guardián, que era un Alaska, mordía la cola de Seto, mientras este daba de golpes a la tierra para quitárselo; lo derribó, abalanzándose sobre el y partiéndolo a la mitad con sus mandíbulas.

El golpe fue tan rápido, que el perro seguía vivo, e intentaba correr lejos, pero le era inútil por la falta de sus patas traseras. Kaiba degustó el sabor salado de la sangre, encontrándola bastante apetitosa. Encajó sus garras en la carne viva del perro, despojándola de todos sus órganos, matando al animal por una mordida en el corazón. No tardó ni cinco minutos en terminar con su bocadillo, el cuerpo del perro no era suficiente para aplacar su hambre.

Así que, dejando atrás su masacre y el rió de viseras caninas, bañado en la sangre de sus víctimas, salió a pasos agigantados, de la mansión.

Centro de la Ciudad Dominó.

En la oscuridad de un parque, iluminado tenuemente por los faros y la luz de la luna, se encontraban una pandilla de amigos que bebían, fumaban y se divertían. Eran 6 amigos, incluyendo a un albino de apariencia bastante hostil y desafiante, que vestía sus típicos jeans azules y una camisa blanca abierta, mostrando su marcado tórax y una cara de completo fastidio. Bakura, era su nombre.

Ya habían hecho bastantes maldades para una sola noche, y ahora solo disfrutaban de las bromas y malas jugadas de cada uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, la figura de un lobo de 2.5 metros de alto por 4 de largo, corría galopante en 4 patas por las calles desiertas de dominó. Su sedoso pelaje, recubierto por manchas de sangre que apenas intentaban secar, ondeaba con el frió viento que golpeaba su hocico.

Pronto, escuchó risas al otro lado de un edificio, y al asomarse cauteloso, descubrió a 6 chicos que no se daban cuenta de su presencia. No era lo que estaba buscando, el necesitaba encontrar una jauría, su instinto demandaba compañía y ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar por no encontrar a ninguna. Sin embargo, un muchacho del grupo, aquel albino, le ocasionó un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Se aventuró a acercarse, con pasos lentos y en 4 patas, fue a lento trote para el encuentro con "la manada de humanos". Tan lento como él se acercó, tan rápido como ellos lo notaron.

- ¿Pero que diablos...? ¡Amigos! ¡miren el tamaño de ese perro! --- les decía un muchacho flaco, completamente perdido en cocaína.

- ¡WOW! eso si que es un perro rabioso... ¡Bakura! ven a ver esto... --- un moreno llamó la atención del robatumbas, quien se disponía a irse por el aburrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Al ver el objeto de entretenimiento de sus "amigos", no pudo mas que asombrarse.

- ¿Que diablos es eso? --- preguntaba Bakura, sin ocultar su cara impresionada, mas por curiosidad que por espanto. Ya había visto cosas peores en el Reino de las Sombras.

- Eso, es el tipo de perros con los que la zoofilia sería algo muy agradable --- decía el mas alto y fornido de todos quien, ahogado en alcohol, se acercó a Kaiba con una botella medio vacía. Tomando un cerillo de su pantalón y prendiéndolo con su barbilla, lo metió al flamable líquido para después aventarle aquella botella en la cara del Licántropo ojiazul.

Los agudos sentidos de Kaiba, ahora como Licántropo, captaron con rapidez el peligro esquivando así el golpe de aquel líquido en llamas. Sus sentidos presintieron fuertemente la hostilidad de aquel grupo para con él, y su instinto le marcó la necesidad de hacerles saber a aquellos seres quien era el que mandaba.

Rugió con furia, haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales imitaran a un león y, mostrando sus dientes envueltos en la sangre de sus perros guardianes, se abalanzó contra el grupo. Ninguno vio venir el ataque, pues se quedaron en completo shock al ver como aquel "perro" se paraba en sus cuartos traseros mostrando sus 2.5 metros de altura, y siguieron sin reaccionar hasta que el grito desgarrador del mas alto los despertó del trance.

Kaiba tenía entre sus fauces el abdomen de aquel hombre, quien le pegaba con su pistola en la cabeza, sin lograr efecto alguno en el Garou castaño. Sin necesidad de usar sus patas, zangoloteaba el cuerpo del hombre como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, hasta que el sonido de huesos rompiéndose le avisó que la columna del sujeto había sido destrozada.

Con sus fauces, aventó el cuerpo 3 metros lejos de él, para levantarse nuevamente en dos patas y gruñir amenazadoramente. El grupo, con excepción de Bakura, sacó sus pistolas y rifles y comenzaron a disparar a discreción. Sin importarles siquiera si le daban o no, seguían disparando incesantemente al "lobo gigante".

Seto sintió el ardor de aquellas pequeñas balas incrustándose en su cuerpo, recibió de lleno la mayoría de los disparos, hasta que no pudo aguantar la presión y cayó de espaldas al suelo, aullando de dolor.

Cuando las balas se hubieron terminado, los muchachos tiraron las armas al suelo, para acercarse lentamente al cuerpo humeante del animal.

El marcado tórax y abdomen no daba signos de sangrado alguno, aunque eran bastante visibles los agujeros dejados por las balas. Un integrante del grupo tomó el rifle de uno de sus amigos y tocó al Garou de manera apenas perceptible, para después echarse a correr despavorido y terminar atrás del árbol más cercano.

Uno de ellos, tragando duro, acercó su mano al cuerpo del Licántropo, pero fue detenido por la voz de Bakura, quien tenía una cara de completo espanto. Cuando el joven regresó su vista al animal, este le miraba fijamente, mostrándole sus dientes. No hubo tiempo de retirar la mano, pues en un parpadeo, el Garou ya había soltado la mordida a aquella mano, arrancándola del resto del brazo. El muchacho gritó completamente aterrado, mirando como su brazo tenía el hueso mordido, saliendo de entre la carne roja, salpicando sangre que manchaba su cara y la de sus amigos inmóviles del terror.

Kaiba escupió aquel pedazo de carne, sintiendo rápidamente el sabor a sangre contaminada. Uno de los muchachos, que había logrado reaccionar, tomó una botella de vidrio rota, y la blandió en contra del Licántropo, aumentando su furia. De un "manotazo" molesto, arrancó la botella y el brazo, del cuerpo del chico para después darle una "bofetada", que mandó su cabeza 6 metros lejos del cuerpo.

Los 2 últimos chicos, no hicieron de otra más que tomar su auto.

- ¡Arranca, Arranca, Arranca! --- gritaba su amigo al conductor, mientras que este intentaba hacer que la moto respondiese, primero lo escuchó trabajar, el auto vibraba, pero no se movía, después, el motor ya no se oía. El conductor estaba desesperado, hasta que sintió la mano de su amigo tocar quedamente su hombro, lo miró para ver como el muchacho no quitaba los ojos de enfrente. Al levantar su vista, observó como Kaiba detenía el auto con su pata trasera derecha, mientras que con su pata delantera izquierda, sostenía el motor del auto.

Los chicos no supieron como reaccionar, pero el Garou si, rugiendo furiosamente y levantando el auto del suelo manteniéndolo sobre su cabeza mientras rugía como león, posando su victoria. Lanzó al auto con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared de un callejón, explotando en el acto. Miraba el fuego con cierta satisfacción, respirando rápidamente, hasta que un olor peculiar captó sus sentidos, giró su vista hacia un árbol del pequeño parque, donde Bakura se encontraba recargado, sin apartarle la vista del Garou.

Kaiba avanzó al albino, en 4 patas, gruñendo con ferocidad, con su pelaje del lomo erizado. Bakura no se inmutó, solo siguió viendo como aquel monstruo se acercaba más y más a él, aunque tenía la completa certeza que el Reino de las Sombras no afectaría en absoluto al Garou, solo le quedaba ver si la razón aún estaba del lado del Licántropo.

- alto ahí, no te atrevas a intentar tocarme… sacerdote…--- eran las palabras que Bakura le decía al Hombre Lobo ojiazul, pero este solo gruñó con mas fiereza, irguiéndose en sus patas traseras, mirando muy por debajo suyo al albino. --- ¡alto ahí Seto Kaiba! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Kaiba!... soy yo, Bakura! ¿No me reconoces? ¡Kaiba!

Bakura miraba, ahora asustado, como ninguna de sus palabras funcionaba en el cerebro del Garou, y su miedo pasó a espanto cuando vio la temible garra de la bestia erguirse sobre él. No tuvo otra opción más que blandir su Anillo del Milenio que tenía oculto en su cuerpo. Kaiba, inconsciente de lo que hacía, observó aquel objeto brillante, y nuevamente el sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió… pero al ver como aquel muchacho lo blandía como si fuera un arma, solo hizo enojar mas al lobo, para ahora tensar su brazo y dirigirle su mas poderoso zarpazo…

Un aullido. Un aullido llamó la atención del Licántropo antes de que este pudiera agredir a Bakura.

Levantó sus orejas, mirando para todos lados, hasta que divisó una silueta tosca encima de un edificio, una silueta que volvió a aullarle. Miró por última vez al albino, para separarse de él y volver a mirar hacia el edificio, donde la silueta había desaparecido.

Kaiba aulló con fuerza… su llamado fue respondido por otro. Sin mas, se echó a veloz galope, aullando para no perder la pista del otro Garou, siendo guiado por un aullido mucho mas delante de él, para ahora echarse a correr, en una veloz carrera a mas de 100 km/hr, saltando coches y hasta casas, trepando edificios, sin dejar de aullar para ser guiado e incentivado por un aullido de respuesta.

Llegó hasta la entrada del Bosque Dominó, donde aulló nuevamente… sin ser respondido. Espero un poco, hasta que aulló nuevamente, pero ni un sonido le llamó de vuelta.

Olfateó el suelo, encontrando un rastro de olor, siguiendo aquel camino a cuatro patas, hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Levantó su cabeza al aire, para olfatearlo, y después seguir el rastro. Siguió algunos árboles, donde el olor marcaba que el otro Garou había trepado, siguió al viento, donde le sugería que su acompañante había saltado, aullando de vez en cuando para ver si era respondido. Fue respondido, pero los demás aullidos no eran del mismo Licántropo que había visto en la ciudad, así que solo los ignoró.

Llegó a la entrada de una cueva, donde había ahí más olores, de humanos y de un Hombre Lobo. Un sonido de ramas rompiéndose llamó su atención a la oscuridad de la cueva, donde su mirada nocturna pudo vislumbrar una silueta, que se transformó en un lobo de 2 metros. Aquel monstruo salió de la oscuridad, hasta que la luna lo iluminó por completo.

Era un Garou rubio, de ojos ambarinos, tenía una masa muscular mucho menor a la de Kaiba, con orejas redondas y casi imperceptiblemente puntiagudas. Aquel Garou se acercó cauteloso hacia Kaiba, a lo que este respondió por ir rápidamente al encuentro con el otro, olfateando hacia él, hasta que quedaron a una mínima distancia.

El Garou rubio pareció reconocer a aquel semejante frente a él, pues comenzó a mover la cola y estrechar su hocico contra el cuello abundante en pelaje del Garou castaño. Este se sintió feliz por haber encontrado a un semejante, así que, en un ademán de juego, posó sus garras en los hombros del Licántropo, que era mas pequeño que él, y tirarlo al suelo para "morder" el cuello de su compañero, en señal de aceptación, marcando así el rango: Kaiba era más dominante que aquel quien lo había llamado.

El Garou rubio aceptó el rango, para después levantarse y salir de la cueva, llamando con un soplido al "nuevo". Este le siguió, sin dejar de jugar con él, mordiendo intempestivamente una de las orejas de su acompañante.

"_Soy Nazuna_" --- le comunicaba el Garou rubio a Kaiba, por medio de un sonido tan bajo que sería imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para los Garous. Este no podía hablar, era su primera luna llena, y sus cuerdas vocales aún no funcionaban… y aunque lo hiciesen, no recordaba nada en absoluto. Solo recordaba a la jauría de perros, nada mas allá, nada de su vida, nada de nada. Kaiba le hizo saber su confusión, con una mirada brillante, y dándole un ligerísimo golpe con su hocico, en el hombro de Nazuna.

Este comprendió que Kaiba estuviera un tanto asustado, yendo hacia el y frotando su hocico contra el cuello del Licántropo castaño.

"…_Tranquilo… te mostraré el bosque…_" --- le decía Nazuna, para comenzar a caminar delante de su compañero. Mientras tanto, Kaiba se sintió mucho mas relajado al oír aquella voz, al oírle decir "tranquilo".

Juntos, caminaron por el bosque. Nazuna le mostraba algunos escondites, veredas, cuevas, incluso lo había adentrado a lo más profundo de sus territorios, donde fluía un pequeño rió y donde jugaron como dos jóvenes lobatos. Nazuna no podía creer que así fuera el verdadero Seto Kaiba, juguetón y muy cariñoso, hasta ya comenzaba a sentirle cariño fraternal. Pero la noche avanzaba, y el hambre ya comenzaba a sentirse en el estomago de ambos.

Nazuna lo invitó a cazar algo, encontrando con rapidez un ciervo. Aprovechando la alta taza de entendimiento que poseía Kaiba, no tardó mucho en enseñarle los secretos para una caza exitosa... y bueno, Nazuna no era del todo experto. A escondidas, se fueron acercando a su presa, hasta que estaban a una distancia apropiada, Kaiba se lanzó al ataque, interceptando.

Pero no logró atrapar al ciervo, pues chocó al mismo tiempo con una enorme masa de músculos, envuelto en pelaje azabache. El choque los mando a caer de espaldas a ambos, y cuando Kaiba se levantó molesto, descubrió ante sus ojos a otro Licántropo, de su misma estatura pero mucho mas fornido.

El otro, se levantó con rapidez del suelo, mirando a aquel Licántropo castaño que nunca había visto en su vida… o eso pensó, pues el olor del Garou era un tanto familiar…

Pero aquello no le interesó, solo le importó aquel golpe que había recibido, insultando a su persona. Rugió furioso, mostrando sus colmillos un tanto torcidos, y mostrando las garras en alto, pero Kaiba permaneció en su sitio, sin bajar la mirada, sin retroceder… el nunca retrocedía. Ante esto, el Garou negro se sintió aún mas agredido, avanzando unos pasos y gruñendo aún con mas fiereza.

Kaiba siguió sin retroceder, por el contrario, se irguió mostrando su alta estatura, igual a la del otro licántropo. Fue cuando logró ver a otros 4 Licántropos más, comprendiendo de alguna manera que aquel lobo al que le reñía era Alfa de una jauría.

Antes de que ambos Hombres Lobo se enfrascaran en una riña, Nazuna intervino, colocándose entre ambos animales.

"_Buba, por favor… es el nuevo… ¿recuerdas que te hablé del nuevo?"_ --- gemía Nazuna, el Garou rubio, mirando suplicante a su jefe. Este le hizo callar con una mirada de ojos rojos, obligando a Nazuna a agacharse hasta que su pecho tocó el suelo, con el rabo entre las patas.

"… _¿nuevo?... ¿NUEVO?..."_ --- rugió en la cara del Licántropo rubio --- _"¡te dije que no quería otro nuevo!"_ --- tras un ultimo rugido, levantó su garra, para estrellarla en el costado de Nazuna, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Como si hubieran accionado un switch, Kaiba dejó a un lado su miedo, para cambiarlo por furia al ver a "su amigo" ser tratado de esa forma. Lanzó un feroz rugido, que resonó como un trueno imponente, para después mostrar su perfecta fila de colmillos. Furioso, empujó al Garou negro, derribándolo.

Toda la jauría lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, para después mantenerse expectantes a lo que pasaría. Nazuna se levantó del suelo, para ver con espanto como su Alfa se levantaba completamente furioso del suelo, alzando su garra, dispuesto a descuartizar a aquel insolente. Nazuna intercedió, deteniendo a su líder, pero este se enojó aún más, dándole un zarpazo y volviéndolo a lanzar.

Kaiba ya no toleró esto y, aprovechando la desprevención de su rival, se lanzó al ataque mordiendo su oreja. El Licántropo negro aulló, sintiendo como su oreja era cortada en tiras por los dientes de su adversario, para después mirar como Kaiba saltaba lejos de él, esperando la respuesta al ataque.

La jauría no sabía que hacer, dos de ellos querían ver quien era el que caería primero, otro ya tenía la respuesta a eso, y el último simplemente observaba, esperando indicaciones.

Buba miró a Kaiba, con sus ojos rojos inyectados en furia. Rugió con tanta fiereza que su garganta se hinchó como un melón. Nazuna intercedió, colocándose entre ambos adversarios, suplicando con gemidos y gruñidos bajos, que no pelearan. El licántropo negro levantó su garra para volver a golpear a Nazuna, pero Kaiba intercedió, tomando ese brazo con su garra, apretándolo con fuerza y obligando al Macho Alfa a arrodillarse por el dolor del agarre.

Kaiba soltó con desdén aquel brazo, para después ayudar a Nazuna a levantarse, quien no podía creer que su Macho Alfa, Buba, había sido doblegado por Kaiba. Mientras tanto, Buba miraba atónito a aquel subordinado que se había atrevido a quitarse su puesto como Macho Alfa, pues así era, la ley de los Garoua marcaba que una vez doblegado, debía cederle el puesto a su contrincante.

La manada no podía creer aquello, sin embargo, no era motivo para molestarse ni mucho menos… hacia tanto tiempo que habían deseado quitarle el puesto a ese Licántropo tan desgraciado. La manada comenzó a aullar en aceptación, pero un rugido los calló por completo, Buba se revelaba contra Kaiba, violando, como siempre, el tratado de los Hombres Lobo.

El Garou negro se abalanzó de nueva cuenta contra Kaiba, quien lo esquivó con asombrosa velocidad. Buba enfureció, colocándose en 4 patas para embestir como un toro al Lobo ojiazul, quien contraataco recibiendo el golpe con sus brazos, tomándolo del cuello y estrellándolo su cabeza en la tierra.

Por un momento todos dieron el encuentro como terminado, y Kaiba mostró una de sus altivas sonrisas, mucho más temeraria ahora en su estado de Licántropo. Todos los Garous presentes agitaban sus colas emocionados, esperando ver como era el nuevo Líder. Nazuna miró todo aquello un tanto atónito, para dedicarse un pensamiento irónico hacia Kaiba, e ir a su encuentro… pero apenas estando a unos metros del garou castaño, se paralizó al ver una sombra negra levantarse del suelo y estrellarse contra el lomo de Kaiba.

El Macho Alfa cayó al suelo, mientras Buba insertaba sus garras en el lomo de su adversario, para comenzar a morderlo, buscando el punto débil de su cuello. Kaiba, sintiendo aquellas garras penetrando en su piel, no hizo mayor defensa mas que comenzar a sacudirse frenéticamente, sin lograr quitárselo de encima. Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio, aún con el Licántropo de 2.5 metros sobre él, comenzó a correr directo a una roca, para estrellarse contra ella de espaldas, logrando así dañar a Buba.

Aturdido, intentó levantarse de los escombros, para darse cuenta que estaba lesionado de gravedad, dos de sus costillas estaban rotas. Aulló a su manada en busca de apoyo, pero los 5 Garous retrocedieron, dejándolo a su suerte. Kaiba le miró altivamente, para posicionarse en 4 patas e irse con el resto de la manada.

Buba había sido expulsado del clan, y eso, era algo que en definitiva no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. En un último intento de terca estupidez, lanzó un zarpazo contra una de las piernas de Kaiba, abriendo una fuerte herida en ella.

Kaiba aulló de dolor, saltando intempestivamente de su sitio, y caer 3 metros lejos de su agresor, falseando levemente por la herida en su pata, que lentamente comenzó a sanar. Sus ojos azules se inyectaron en furia, para acercarse a pasos pesados a aquel tonto Licántropo. Levantó su garra, regresándole el zarpazo, y arrancando en el acto casi la mitad del rostro envuelto en pelo azabache. La manada gruño y aulló, esperando la culminación de la batalla.

Sin mas, Kaiba abrió sus fauces, cerrándolas en el cuello de Buba, acabando con su vida. Toda la manada, ahora en conjunto con las notas de Seto Kaiba, aulló, dando bienvenida a la noche, y ofrendándole su primera victima.

La noche era joven, apenas comenzaba….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En una casa de Ciudad Dominó, el aullido resonó con más fuerza que en ningún otro lugar, despertando súbitamente a un joven moreno.

Limpió el sudor de su frente, dando gracias por la culminación a sus pesadillas, que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo. Se levantó de la cama, revolviendo su cabello castaño, cortado en una singular forma triangular. Estaba sumamente desvelado, además de cansado por el terrible dolor de cabeza… su herida en el brazo le punzaba con fuerza. Caminó a paso lento hacia la ventana de su habitación, contemplando la luna llena, y las pocas estrellas tapadas por la contaminación.

Había algo diferente en esa noche y, aunque no sabía que era, le hacia sentirse incomodo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en un escalofrió, al vislumbrar en la penumbra de la noche, un lobo de ojos verdes, que le miraba oculto entre las sombras…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lz: Kire chan! Van a matarme! 

Ak: ¡no me digas Kire! solo Axis me puede decir así ¬¬U

Lz: ¡lo se! Se que estuvo muy corto, pero me enviaron tantas cartas de muerte por no actualizar que simplemente decidí hacer algo concreto sin tanto churro ToT

Ak: pudo estar mejor, pero nos hubiéramos tardado otro mes xD

Lz: lo lamento… y bueno, creo que ya saben las malas noticias….

Ak: no podemos responder reviews… U.U…

Lz: el fic estará en una etapa de edición para borrar los capis donde les respondimos, lo cual nos duele más que a ustedes

Ak: en fin, lo único que diremos será que AGRADECEMOS DE TODO CORAZÓN SUS ADORABLES REVIEWS

Lz: y esperamos que esta regla (no tan nueva) no los desanime a no dejar review, porque intentaremos responderlos por via Mail n n

Ak: así nos tardemos otro mes xD…

Lz: en fin, hasta el capi 11…

Y YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
